


Roommate Bros

by CrushingOnSans, SansyFresh



Series: Roommate Bros [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, It's going really well, M/M, Roommates, Underfell, Underlust, fell is such an asshole, so many dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 58,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: RP's, one-shots, etc. about the AU by the two of us where Lust and Fell are roommates on the surface, because no one else wanted to room with them. It works out better than anyone ever could have imagined.Rating changed to 18+ because of both alcohol and gratuitous innuendo content.





	1. Day 1 RP

**Author's Note:**

> Lust: Crush  
>  **Fell: Fresh**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Sexuality, Lasagna, and Moving in, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush
> 
>  
> 
> Fell:   
>  **fresh**

 

*Carrying a box that’s bigger than he is* Where do you want this?

 

***looks over from dresser* Just put it by the bed, please.**

 

*stumbles over to the bed and drops the box heavily before leaning over to catch his breath* I don’t know what the fuck you’ve got in there, but it needs to lay off the fucking cookies.

 

***snorts* You need to lay off the fucking cookies. And you don’t want to know what’s in that box.**

 

I’m sorry, which one of us just put an entire moving box of chocolate cake mix in the kitchen? And I didn’t really care until you said I didn’t want to know, but now I have to know. What’s in there?

 

***glares for a moment before tossing over a box cutter* Have at it. *leaves the room* I need to put those boxes up, thank you for reminding me.**

 

*catches the box cutter* Thanks for throwing a knife at me. My brother said this would happen.  

 

***yelling* The blade wasn’t out, you big baby.**

 

Damn, and already calling me baby. This relationship is moving quickly. *starts opening box*

 

**I can’t physically throw up in my mouth...but rest assured I wish I could already. *walks back into the room to put up clothes in the closet***

 

You’d better get used to that feeling. I basically speak in innuendos. *opens box and looks inside, pausing before staring at it more closely* Is that...

 

**My armor from Underfell? Yes. Please do not touch it.**

 

*immediately touches it, pulling out the chestplate and holding it up to himself* Holy fuck, dude. You’re huge! And this stuff is kinda…*sets that aside and grabs spiked shoulder guards* ...hardcore.

 

***shrugs* It kept my brother and I safe enough. And I know you touched it, don’t think I don’t. *is still in the closet***

 

*has definitely already started strapping it on* I’m not touching it, what are you talking about?

 

***looks back* Fucking hell...please don’t break anything if you aren’t going to listen to me otherwise.**

 

Dude, if i can break this, I don’t think it was protecting much of anything except your swollen sense of masculinity.

 

***snickers* You look ridiculous.**

 

*shrugs, grinning, as he pulls a ridiculously tight pair of leather pants out of the box* What...and you didn’t? How the hell did you even get these on?

 

***shakes his head* I am very skilled. *turns away***

 

*snorts* At what, exactly? *leans forward, grinning even wider* Getting into people’s pants?

 

***crinkles face* I wouldn’t say that. When you’re done put it all back.**

 

*starts to remove armor* What do you mean? In a definitely ‘yes, I am hitting on you’ sort of way, you’re pretty hot. Couldn’t be that hard to get laid, could it?

 

***stops what he’s doing, is silent for a moment* I’m sure if I was interested, it wouldn’t be. *shrugs***

 

*pauses, then turns to stare at Fell* What, you’re not interested in sex?

 

***is busying himself with hanging up clothing, mostly suits* Not really. Why?**

 

Huh. I just...kind of didn’t have you pegged that way. To say the least.

 

***turns back to look at him, still hanging up clothes* Is that a bad thing?**

 

Nah, I mean, you’re not the only one, even in my universe. It’s just not everyone’s idea of a good time. You just kind of...*flushes slightly and busies himself with putting the armor away* Never mind, don’t worry about it.

 

***is smirking lightly* I kind of what?**

 

*is bright purple* You act like you want to tie someone down and wreck them. Like, constantly.

 

***snorts heavily for a moment* I definitely do not. I’m not certain what gave off that impression, but I truly have no interest in sex for the most part.**

 

*snorts disbelievingly and holds up the pants again* Also, you did kind of make your brother wear a  _ collar _ , you can’t blame a guy for making assumptions. 

 

***chuckles, nodding* In our world, a collar is more a sign of protection. A way of the strong keeping the weak alive. As for the pants…*shrugs***

 

*laughs slightly* I mean, whatever you say, dude. But Red has told me some things, and I guess I was just mistaken or something. 

 

***looks over, confused* What has he said?**

 

*looking at the armor* He said you owned him, ‘in a sense’. I assumed it was a sex thing.

 

***frowns slightly* My brother and I have not had the best past. For a long time the only reason he stayed alive was that I got his ass out of bed and doing things. *looks away***

 

*nods slightly* Yeah, that seems to be a common theme in the multiverse. 

 

***nods* So, in that time, I suppose one could say I owned him. But...it would not have been that way if either of us had a better option at the time. *looks over with a smirk* And it was not, in any fashion, a “sex thing”.**

 

*grins* Well, that’s disappointing. It’s always a sad day when my fantasies go down the drain.

 

***gags and walks to the door* I think there are more boxes to move.**

 

Ugh...How much shit do you even  _ need _ ? *follows*

 

***looks back, mock look of superiority on his face* You wouldn’t understand. My needs are very diverse.**

 

*chokes slightly* I’m sorry,  _ what? _ I did put ‘no torture chambers’ on the contract, right?

 

***laughs* You did not, but luckily I have not had a need for such things when Red and I made it to the surface.**

 

*wide-eyed* You mean you did have need for such things before?

 

***starts snorting as he walks out the front door* You are just as gullible as Blue, I see.**

 

*glares* I am not, asshole. But remind me not to piss you off. At least not too much, I’ve been known to be somewhat trying at times.

 

***nods, arms full of another box* Dutifully nodded. And yes, yes you are, dipshit.**

 

*grabs the smallest box in the stack* Who are you calling a dipshit, Mr. Had to Call Me Three Times to Ask for Directions?

 

**I’m calling the person who isn’t getting any cake later a dipshit. Because you aren’t.**

 

It’s funny how you think you can come between me and my true love.

 

***sets box down in room* Its funny how you think I’m not capable enough to do so.**

 

Yeah, but I’m sneaky as fuck. *sets tiny box down, then pauses, rethinking his sentence* You know what, I take that back. I don’t think ‘fuck’ is supposed to be sneaky. 

 

***glares slightly* How about you shut up and I won’t have to show you why I was the Captain of the Guard back home. I’ll give you a hint; it wasn’t because people knew when to listen.**

 

*pretends to think* You know, I think me shutting up might actually be impossible. *grins* However, I do have a wide selection of gags if you ever feel the need to--

 

***makes a grossed out face* I’m not touching any toy you have, Lust.**

 

Not even the Legos? Those are pretty kickass.

 

***rubs face for a moment* Remind me again why we decided this was a good idea?**

 

*shrugs slightly* Because I thought I could convince you to have sex with me and you forgot that I’m a Sans for like a  _ second _ too long?

 

***looks over, slightly concerned* Were you really going to try and get me to live here to become a sex partner?**

 

*snorts* no, of course not. I prefer some variety. I was thinking more of a one-night stand. 

 

***shudders* I’d rather not.**

 

*chuckles, then pats him on the shoulder* I’m totally kidding. I’m more into Sanses than Papyruses anyway.

 

***raises brow* Why does that not surprise me?**

 

Is it because I’m just that hot?

 

***makes an unimpressed face* Your brother is better looking.**

 

*grins widely* What was that?

 

***rolls eyes* You know what I said, asshole. Just because I’m ace doesn’t mean I can’t find others attractive in an objective sense.**

 

*waves hand dismissively* No, no, I know that. I was just wondering...is it the stunningly pink ecto body? Or are you just as narcissistic as I am?

 

***chuckles* I would bet on that, if I was you. And no, it’s the fact that he just looks better than you in basically every way.**

 

*snorts* Well that’s fucking rude. What is it with you UnderFell guys?

 

***smirks* Zero filter. Might want to get used to it. *looks down, thinking for a minute, before deciding it’s not worth mentioning and shaking his head, walking back out to the truck* More boxes, asshat.**

 

*stares after him for a moment, wondering what was so obviously on the tip of his tongue before shouting* Well I don’t have a filter, either, so I certainly hope you’re ready for all the sex jokes!

 

***shouting* I was prepared by living with your brother and Red for a month. Please remind me to never be in a room with those two again.**

 

*snorts loudly as he joins him outside* So how was not sleeping for a month?

 

***gags, remembering* Absolutely awful. Especially the nights Red tops. *shudders***

 

*eyes glass over* Damn...I’m not sure even I want to imagine that.

 

***smacks the back of his head* Get your mind out of your wet dream, please. I’m not cleaning cum off the sidewalk.**

 

You’d better get used to cleaning it off of things. You’re living with a Lust brother again.

 

***looks over, skeptically* I’m not sure I believe you. Your brother talked to me before I came over today.**

 

*looks confused* About what? Did he tell you I can’t cum? Because that was a funny rumor in seventh grade but this is taking it a bit far.

 

***snorts* No, he told me you’re a total germaphobe. From personal experience, leaving your own cum everywhere might not be something you yourself want to deal with. *walks back inside* And I did see the cleaning supplies in the bathroom already.**

 

*makes a face* Yeah, well...just...don’t touch the cleaning stuff unless you’ve washed your hands. It’s my safe space. You don’t mess with that.

 

***sticks head out of the bedroom* No problem. *does a mock salute before going back in the room***

 

*shouts* Does this mean you’re going to make me do dishes sometimes? Because I was hoping I could just be a Sans about it.

 

**I mean...could you at least do some when you cook?**

 

*snorts* Yeah….sure….I’ll only do the dishes when I cook. That seems like a fair deal.

 

***shakes head* And now I’m the only cook in the house again. *mutters* You’re an asshole, I want you to know that.**

 

Pretty much, unless you  _ really  _ like mayonnaise. And I am fully aware of my own assholery.

 

**Good, good. Just wanted to make sure. Mayonnaise can go fuck itself.**

 

I mean...mayonnaise kinda looks like it already fucked itself, if we’re being totally honest here.

 

***heavy sigh* Is there nothing but mayo in the fridge.**

 

*scoffs* what do you take me for? 

 

**A Sans.**

 

You can’t make double chocolate chunk cookies with just mayonnaise, c’mon.

 

***makes an interested face* Double chocolate, huh?**

 

Fuck yeah. *smirks* I don’t suppose you’d like to help me make some after you've unpacked?

 

***looks over, making an “are you stupid” face* What do you think?**

 

*finger guns, then goes to get another box* I think you’re an asshole!

 

***shakes head while continuing to unpack***

~After Everything’s Unpacked~

 

***shuts bedroom door, satisfied* What time is it?**

 

Time for you to get a watch.

 

***rolls eyes* Do you know how fucking tacky watches look?**

 

*grins* I think you totally missed the point. *checks clock* It’s like 7.

 

***nods* I can make supper if you want…*frowns* No I can’t, unless you have something other than mayo and cookies.**

 

What’s wrong with mayo and cookies? Or even…*mock gasp* mayo  _ on _ cookies?

 

***crinkles face* Because that’s both disgusting and nowhere near healthy.**

 

*snorts* Sounds like me in a nutshell. But nah, I have other stuff. My brother got Red to go shopping for you.

 

***sighs heavily* Really? There is going to be nothing but mustard and hotdogs. Its happened before.**

 

I think he got, like, cheese and meat and stuff, actually. All that spaghetti shit you Papyruses seem to enjoy.

 

***eyes widen as he walks into the kitchen, opening the cabinets until pulling out a box of lasagna noodles* Well then. That was not expected.**

 

*hiding a smile because Red was definitely not the one who went shopping* Yeah, I guess not. What are you even going to do with all that crap?

 

***looks over, glaring* I’m going to make supper. That’s what I said, I do wish you would listen. *goes to the fridge***

 

*snorts* I meant, like, why are the noodles all weird?

 

**Because it’s lasagna. *brings out a package of hamburger and cheeses***

 

*drawing out each syllable, just to be irritating* Lah-zah-nyah? 

 

***head buried in freezer* Spaghetti shit we Papyruses seem to enjoy.**

 

*grinning widely* LAH-ZAH-NYAH! *claps hands together and starts saying it over and over*

 

***is ignoring him* Where the fuck is your pans…*muttering***

 

*raises hand* right here, thanks. Did you already forget about me?

 

***looks up, confused* What the fuck are you talking about?**

 

*grins* What, are you not an ace in the hole when it comes to my sexuality?

 

***stares in silence for a moment* I was asking where you keep your glass pans.**

 

*snorts* I know, I’m just being a shit. You’d better get used to it. *crosses the room and opens a drawer* They’re in here.

 

***stares a moment longer, then shakes head, crouching to look in the drawer* Thank you.**

 

Need any help?

 

**Are you actually offering or are you trying to set me up so you can say no?**

 

I’m actually trying to steal some of the food while we’re cooking, so neither.

 

***deadpans* Would you like to lose your hand?**

 

*looks at hands, then back up at Fell* Which one?

 

***shakes head* Both. *starts making the LASAGNA***

 

Oh, no, I  _ definitely _ need these. *smacks Fell’s arm* don’t you dare until you’ve washed your hands, asshole.

 

***rolling eyes* Fine, mom. *walks to sink***

 

*winks* I prefer daddy but it’s up to you, really.

 

***gags, returning with clean hands* Is sex the only thing you think about?**

 

*looks thoughtful for a moment, then very obviously bends sideways to stare at Fell’s butt* Yeah, pretty much.

 

**Well, you aren’t getting any of that, rest assured. *nods to his rear***

 

*bursts out laughing, then pulls hand sanitizer out of pocket* How can I help?

 

***frowns* You can start by using actual soap and water. That shit will make the food taste weird.**

 

*makes a face, then puts it away and goes to sink* Fine then. *mutters* Asshole...

 

***snorting* I’m sorry, did you want Germ-X flavored lasagna?**

 

Well I didn’t know I was going to be rubbing my fucking hands in your weird spaghetti cake!

 

***looks thoughtful for a moment* That’s a good name for it, I like that.**

 

*tilts head to one side* Fell’s premium weird-ass spaghetti cake. *nods* yeah, I’d back you.

 

**It’d sell well, I think. *nods to hamburger* can you start that?**

 

I sure can. * dries hands* I’m going to work myself down to the bone. *crosses room and stands in front of the hamburger*

 

***heavy sigh* Why must you Sans-types enjoy puns so damn much.**

 

I don’t know, why must you asshole-types pretend you don’t like them too? *stares down at the package* So, uh...how do I go about eating your meat?

 

***looks back* Hamburger or the cock I never summon?**

 

I mean… *grins up at him* I’m down for either, baby. But I’m guessing you’d rather I start with the hamburger.

 

***shakes head, rolling eyes* Use a knife to cut it in half, then put it in the pan.**

 

*stifles more sexuality jokes and follows the directions* Like that?

 

**That’s fine. Use a metal spatula to chop it up, please. *turns back to noodles***

 

*salutes with the knife before realizing that might not be a great idea and setting it down* Will do, sir pastalot.

 

***blinks* The fuck did you just call me?**

 

I’m not repeating myself, let’s just move past that and call it a low moment.

 

***snorts* Did you just call me sir pastalot?**

 

Shut the fuck up and cook your shitty noodles.

 

***is chuckling, but remains silent for a moment* How long do you think the others have bet this will last.**

 

*snorts* I know for a fact that Red has a bet set for two weeks, and Blue is betting that we’ll end up married. I think my brother went for...six months? I can’t remember.

 

***shakes head* Your brother is betting on six weeks, not months. No faith. *makes a tutting noise***

 

*cocks a brow at him as he stirs* Whaddya say we prove them all wrong. Let’s live together for exactly six weeks and a day.

 

***thinks for a moment, before turning slightly with a smirk* If you think you can deal with me for that long.**

 

*summons tongue and sticks it out at him* You might be the one having a bit of trouble. I’m all set to make your life a living hell just by existing.

 

***snorts* We’ll see then, won’t we.**

  
  


**End Scene**


	2. Day 1 RP

Hey Fell

 

***is messing with a large puzzle* I’m too busy for your shit right now, Lust.**

 

Aw, come on, you’re never too busy for me, right?

 

***glares in his direction before turning back* Do you want me to be honest?**

 

It’s okay, I know you can’t admit your undying love for me, I know it’s a bit overwhelming. Guess what?

 

***mutters* Its an undying something...What, Lust.**

 

Look what I bought today! *holds up giant box*

 

**...what the fuck is that?**

 

It’s a fondue machine!

 

**Why the fuck did you buy a fondue machine.**

 

So you know the other day when we were at the store, and you made me buy all that fruit because it was, like, healthy or something?

 

**...Lust, it’s no longer healthy if it’s smothered in chocolate.**

 

It’s healthy for the soul!

 

**It’s really not.**

 

Yes, well, *holds up middle finger* this is how much I care.

 

**How original. *rolls eyes***

 

No, no, Fell. We call him Comic, he didn’t like that name. And this was actually Red’s idea.

 

**...Did you really think that would surprise me? My brother is a fat ass.**

 

Thought it might piss you off a little bit, you know how much I love doing that!

**Oh I’m very much aware. But using my brother against me isn’t the best use of your time when it comes to things I’m already aware of. Like the fact that my brother’s a fat ass.**

 

Has anyone ever told you that you’re just a liiiiittle bit of a douche?

 

**Has anyone told you that you have a tiny dick? Because I really don’t know how that hasn’t been a complaint yet.**

 

The size doesn’t matter if you know what you’re doing, right? 

 

It **does if you want to feel anything at all past the first two inches.**

 

Hey, but those two inches feel  _ fantastic _ , assface. Wanna see?

 

**No one is getting off on two inches of fantastic, Lust.**

 

Bet I could prove you wrong...

 

**If I wanted to have sex with you, I’d say go for it. But since the very thought disgusts me, how about we don’t and say we didn’t.**

 

*claps hand over soul and stumbles back* Oh, that hurt!

 

**Good. Go set up your shitty fat station.**

 

The shitty fat station is actually what I call you in the shower, so…. 

 

**If you touch me I will bite your fucking arm off and feed it to that annoying dog.**

 

*leans over and pokes you in the face* Bite me, asshole.

 

**I mean...I was going to, and then I remembered you taste like other guy’s dicks, soooo...not a taste I want in my mouth.**

 

Who ever said that was a bad thing? And if it’s not a taste you want in your mouth, I don’t know why you eat your own cooking.

 

**Bitch, you know you love my food.**

 

I am such a good actor.

 

**If that was true, that casserole I made last week wouldn’t have disappeared down your fucking throat like...well, nevermind.**

 

No, go on, please, tell me about all the things I’ve had down my throat.

 

**I really don’t want to think about it, honestly.**

 

*starts lugging box into the kitchen* Then why do you keep bringing it up?

 

**YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT MACHINE IN MY KITCHEN.**

 

_ Your  _ kitchen? This is my fucking house! *still taking it in there*

 

**Yes, _my_ kitchen. You only ever cook in here if we’re making fucking sweets!**

 

But I  _ do _ occasionally cook in there. *gasps* Does that make it  _ our _ kitchen?

 

**No, you dumb fuck. That makes you a hobo who uses my kitchen because I pity you.**

 

Does that mean I could get some pity brownies later?

 

**No. I’m making cake.**

 

Well fuck you then. But I’m still gonna eat it.

 

**AND NO YOU CAN’T USE YOUR FUCKING VAGINA MOLD.**

 

*shouting from kitchen* That is a fantastic idea, actually, where do you keep your cake batter? 

 

**I do hope you know your brother took off with all your cake molds. *yells from the living room***

 

*still yelling* I hope you know that I keep my vagina one hidden for that exact reason!

 

***silence* That’s really concerning actually. That it’s something you feel you have to do.**

 

*appears in doorway with a box of cake mix* What, you don’t keep your vagina hidden?

 

**I don’t ever have one, thank you.**

 

Wow, what a shame. What’s the use of magic if you aren’t using it to it’s fullest potential?

 

***sighs* I’m not gracing that with a response. *looks down at box in your hands* Don’t use that one.**

 

Technically, I think that counts as a response. And why not?

 

**Because I’m saving that one. Use the other one.**

 

What are you saving it for? Because if it’s for some shitty guardsmen thing, I’m definitely making this one.

 

**…*glares* You do realize I haven’t spoken to anyone from my own universe other than my brother in months, correct? You don’t need to know what I’m saving it for, just use the other one.**

 

Yes, Fell. Because there are no Royal Guards anywhere else in the universe. *walks over* come oooooon teellllll meeeee.

 

**Like I give a shit about Guards from other universes, you dipshit. And no.**

 

Why is it a secret?

 

**It’s only a secret from you, I promise.**

 

Does Red know? *pulls out phone*

 

**No, but that’s only because he hasn’t asked yet. Ask him if you wish.**

 

If I asked him to ask you would you tell him then?

 

**Yes. But he also knows better than to tell you anything.**

 

Is that why he told me about the RING RING (actually says ring ring aloud) *holds up phone to ear and gasps* wow, it’s an ex machina calling!

 

***rolls eyes* You really are a dumb shit. *turns back to puzzle* It’s not that important for you to know, just drop it already.**

 

*shrugs* Well, alright then. Since I don’t think you actually have a good reason at all and you’re just being an asshat, I’m gonna go make this one with my mold!

 

***growls and rubs face, before standing up and ripping box out of your hands* Its for your damn birthday, alright? Was that so important? *stalks into the kitchen***

 

*long silence* You got cake mix for my birthday?

 

**Why the fuck wouldn’t I have? *is still pouting while rummaging around the kitchen***

 

*follows into the kitchen and leans against the counter* Because you hate me?

 

***stops in place, then turns around* Lust, if I really hated you, like, REALLY hated you, do you really think I would still be living here?**

 

I mean...no one else will live with you, Fell. I didn’t think you had much of a choice.

 

**Lust, I could have lived with my Undyne, I got an offer to live with your brother, with my own brother. I had other places I could have lived. I chose here. Do you really think I hate you?**

 

*long pause* Did you chose here because of my large selection of very interestingly-shaped--

 

***holds up hand, the other covering his face while trying not to snort* You fucking idiot. I chose to stay here because you don’t have any fucking friends and I was afraid of you getting depressed like you Sanses tend to do.**

 

You know, I can’t tell if I should be insulted or happy about that...

 

**Lust, other than your brother, my brother and I, how many people truly believe you when you tell them you're not only interested in sex? That you do have other hobbies and interests?**

 

I mean...That’s kind of my own fault, it doesn’t...it doesn’t mean they don’t…*huffs and folds arms* You know, you really suck at being nice.

 

***snorts again, then leans back on the counter* I’m an Underfell. It’s not our best quality.**

 

*winks and finger guns* I dunno, Fell. Red’s pretty nice, in so many ways.

 

**I don’t want to hear about the times you’ve been with my brother, I truly don’t. And I wasn’t trying to upset you. I merely want you to know that...I don’t hate you. I find you annoying and infuriating, but I don’t hate you. *goes back to starting dinner***

 

*sniffs loudly and dramatically* Wow, Fell. That’s like the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. How hard would you punch me in the face if I hugged you right now?

 

***slowly turns head to look at you***

 

I see. Well, I guess I’ll skip the hugs for the moment, then!

 

**Thank you. *shakes head***

 

Don’t be surprised if I cash it in later, though

 

**...You’re going to hug me in front of a bunch of people, aren’t you.**

 

I was thinking next Thanksgiving, yeah.

 

**...You aren’t getting any cake.**

 

What I meant to say was that you have very impressive biceps today.

 

**That’s what I thought. Go get your fucking vagina mold, I’m going to cook ravioli.**

 

*squeals with joy and runs off to room to get the mold*

  
  
  
**End Scene**


	3. CatDog One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust buys a...dog?
> 
> Also [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8585845/chapters/21126635)

“What the hell is this?”

Lust didn’t even look up from the TV. “It’s a dog.”

Fell sighed deeply, shrugging off his coat and hanging it in the closet. “Lust, that is not a dog. It is a cat.”

Lust looked affronted, finally muting the sad excuse for television he was currently watching. “It is too a dog! Look, it even has floppy ears!”

Fell looked at him with the look he usually reserved for his brother when he was being particularly trying. “Lust, you can’t stick a cat in a halloween costume and call it a dog.”

“It is a dog!”

“Oh my fucking--” Fell threw his hands into the air and stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door carefully behind him. As fed up as he was with his roommate’s newest assholery, he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened to the bathroom door in UnderFell. Somehow, he thought it was probably even worse to not have a door when Lust was around than it had been with Red.

The sounds of the television being unmuted filtered in from the living room, and Fell rubbed his eye sockets, sighing slightly. Today had really been a long day.

Ever since moving in with Lust, life had been, to say the least, interesting. Their friends had taken to suggesting several different solutions for them to even survive this new rooming arrangement, and the most doable solution (other than Sans’s suggestion that they “do it”, as he so eloquently put it) had been to get a pet. Classic Papyrus had insisted that taking care of a pet together was one of the simplest ways to bring two people together!

So they had planned to go to the pet store and pick something out, the first outing they'd ever had as roommates! Fell, despite himself, had been quite excited, and he really liked the idea of getting a dog! A big, tough, black dog that could tear apart his enemies with ease. Not to mention, it would match Lust’s outfits, and Fell couldn't imagine he would have any more of an opinion than that.

Then, of _fucking_ course, Fell had received a call just as they were walking out the door to come into work. Lust had insisted that he could take care of it, and Fell, in his state of stress and disappointment, actually went with it.

Honestly, this was his own fault.

Fell opened the door and went back out into the living room, flopping down on the couch next to Lust. He regarded their new pet with doubt as his roommate continued to ignore him. It was probably the most overweight animal he had ever laid eyes on. It was currently curled around it’s own stomach, looking entirely comfortable in the god-awful halloween costume it was currently dressed in.

Fell thought he was long since past questioning where Lust found some of the things he had found. After the dick-shaped cookie cutters and the collection of flavored lubes that lined the display shelves in his bedroom, Fell didn't think he had it in him to be shocked by anything.

But for fuck's sake, where did he manage to find a dog costume for a _cat_? And how in the multiverse did he manage to find a black dog costume with red eyes and a fierce snarl? It was like he took great pleasure in mocking him.

Well, now that he thought about it, that might actually be true.

Fell glared down at the animal snoozing on the sofa.

Cats were supposed to be fierce creatures, weren’t they? Images of the tigers he had seen on that “Animal Earth” show or whatever it was called flashed through his mind, and he looked doubtfully at the snoring creature on his couch.

Well. In any case, with Fell there to help it along, even the most lazy of creatures could become fierce! Forcefully pushing all thoughts of his brother out of his head, he reached out and scooped up the feline, placing it in his lap and petting what little fur he could reach around the costume.

Holy fuck...that was soft. Fell tried to swallow the pleased noises that were threatening to make their way out of his throat as the cat snuggled in closer to him and started purring.

“Fine,” he said suddenly, making Lust jump slightly and mute the TV again. “I suppose I can accept this.”

Lust raised a brow. “Accept what?”

“This cat--”

“You mean dog?”

“Shut the fuck up. This cat is acceptable. I will name him DOOMFANGER!” Fell exclaimed, standing suddenly and holding the cat out in front of him. “THE BEAST WITH THE DEADLY--ow!”

Lust summoned another small bone attack and tossed it at him, making him drop the cat. It was only when Fell turned to look at him that he realized that Lust was holding in his laughter so hard that his entire face was purple. “I don’t think dogs like to be held like that.”

Fell huffed at him, but before he could say anything, Lust continued. “Besides, I already named him!”

“By fucking Asgore, Lust, if you named our goddamn cat after your vibrator…”

Lust snorted, then said, “Well if we had a cat, maybe I would have named it after Lil’ Lust, but since we have a dog, I named it Spot!”

There was a long moment of silence, interspersed only with the sound of the cat’s constant purring. Finally, Fell gathered himself enough to say, "There isn't a single spot on this animal."

"What can I say, it's a classic dog name."

"IT’S NOT A FUCKING DOG!"

Lust just shook his head before reaching into the sofa behind his butt and pulling Fell’s eyeglass case from between the cushions. He flipped open the case and pulled them out, unfolding them and placing them on his own face before tossing the case at Fell. “Dude, I think you need to get your prescription updated, that is clearly a dog.”

“Yeah, well, I think you're off your meds again, but I wasn't going to say anything,” Fell grumbled, catching the case neatly before leaning forward and snatching the glasses from the other’s face. “Those are mine. Keep your dirty hands off.”

“Oh, you think my hands are dirty now…”

Fell flipped him off and sat back down, sticking his glasses in his pocket and folding his arms tightly. A moment later, the cat jumped back onto the couch, curling a few times before settling down in between them.

There was no way that costume could be comfortable, could it? Fell glanced at Lust. He'd had his fun, right?

Fell carefully grabbed the cat pulling it onto his lap. The thing started purring again, and made no effort to move whatsoever. It reminded Fell a lot of someone he knew. Well, several someones he knew.

He searched for the zipper, and, upon finding a row of Velcro instead, he removed the body of the costume and pulled it off of the poor thing's head.

Instead of being grateful, the cat just rolled over and went back to sleep. Typical.

They all sat quietly for a moment, then Lust jumped far more dramatically than any surprise had ever warranted, throwing one arm across his forehead. “Stars! Where did the dog go?” he asked loudly, and Fell rolled his eyes.

“I don't know, jackass, why did you buy a cat?”

“That's a cat?!”

“I will fucking end you.”

“...The people at the pet store lied to me.” 


	4. Definitely Dating RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have been commenting that they ship it.
> 
> Well...uh..........  
> Do I have some bad news for you.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush
> 
> Fell: **Fresh**
> 
> Blue: _Crush_
> 
> Papyrus: FRESH
> 
> Razz: **_FreshingOnSans_**

*shouting from kitchen* Hey asshat!

 

***is trying to fix the fondue station in the living room floor* What?**

 

*pokes head in, a shit-eating grin on his face* What do you get when you cross a dick with someone who never washes their own dishes?

 

***looks up with a glare* You?**

 

Nah, you, but about to get fucked. Like what’s going to happen if you leave your damn pan in the sink again.

 

***sockets narrow in thought* I washed my damn pan already. And who is fixing your damn machine!**

 

Hey, I just bought it. You’re the one that’s always eating from it. And if you washed your pan, why the fuck is there one in the sink? You know I don’t cook unless it’s baking.

 

**I don’t know, Lust. But I already did the fucking dishes, and I’m fixing your shit, so why don’t you go bitch elsewhere.**

 

*deep sigh, then shouting through the house* Hey Papyrus!

 

*shouting from bedroom* YES?

 

Fell won’t wash his flipping crap, and he told me to b-word to someone else! So c’mere!

 

*faint grumbling* I’M NOT DOING YOUR CHORES FOR YOU, LUST. 

 

Awww why not? Am I not pretty enough? Do I need to go get Blue?

 

YOUR PHYSICAL APPEARANCE HAS NO EFFECT ON WHY I REFUSE TO CLEAN IN A HOUSE THAT IS NOT MY OWN, LUST. GET BLUE IF YOU WISH.

 

*Exchanges an amused look with Fell before leaving the kitchen and walking to the bedroom door* What exactly do you call this, then?

 

*is organizing Lust’s toy closet* I CALL THIS “AN ALTERNATE OF MY BROTHER CALLED BEGGING FOR MY HELP IN ORGANIZING HIS TOYS BECAUSE HE’S TOO LAZY TO DO IT HIMSELF.”

 

Hey, I never denied the laziness thing. I’m pretty proud of that, actually. But I’m fairly certain that counts as cleaning in someone’s house that isn’t yours. Also, that whole thing where you made dinner for all of us. 

 

*rolls eyes* THAT WOULD BE COOKING, NOT CLEANING.

 

*Comes to realization* Papyrus...

 

*sockets narrow in suspicion as he tries to untangle several leather belts* WHAT?

 

Was that your pan in the sink?

 

*huffs* YES, YES IT WAS. I MADE YOU ALL A FANTASTIC DINNER, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WOULD BE TO WASH A SINGLE PAN.

 

*Stands silently for a moment, then leans backwards out of the doorway* Hey, Fell, have I told you that you look absolutely fantastic today?

 

**Have I told you that your head kinda looks like a dick? *isn’t even looking at him***

 

Does that mean I’m really a dickhead? Because I...uh…. *slowly begins moving back to living room, leaving Papyrus alone and confused*

 

**No, that means you really do have cum for brains.**

 

Yeah...I uh...That wasn’t your pan!

 

***finally looks up* Well no dip, you dumb shit, I told you that already.**

 

*being a dramatic asshole, enters the room by throwing himself to the floor at Fell’s feet* I’m so soooorryyyyyy!

 

***looks down, unimpressed* Good, you should be. Stop fake crying on the damn parts.**

 

*looks up, suddenly and miraculously without a single tear* I mean I would be willing to fake cry near some other kinds of parts.

 

***snorts* Good thing I never have any summoned, huh.**

 

_ *Walks in but neither of them notice him, followed by Razz* _

 

‘Cum’ on, Fell, you know you want me to cry near your dick. I hear that might be a turn on somewhere, maybe?

 

***rolls eyes, but is attempting not to smile* Not for myself, I can assure you.**

 

Let me ask you this, then, what would be a turn-on? Because this has been happening for, like, a long time now and I have yet to find a single one of your kinks.

 

_ *standing stunned in doorway* _

 

**You want to know my kinks? Hmmm…*puts finger to chin in mock contemplation* Well, I don’t have many, but--**

 

**_And you can stop right there! *Has put his hands over Blue’s ear sockets*_ **

 

***turns around, shocked* Ah hell! Learn to knock! * turns back to the station* Fucking best time ever for this shit…*mumbles***

 

*Is losing his shit*

 

_ *Tugs out of Razz’s grip gently and starts to make his way into the kitchen* So, how long have you two been together?  _

 

***chokes on air, face growing bright red as he starts laughing***

 

*laughing so hard he can barely breathe* What, Fell? And me? 

 

***still choking and snorting* That’s fucking disgusting!**

 

**_What, you’re honestly going to sit there and tell me you two haven’t fucked, at least?_ **

 

***gags* Oh shit, it got worse… *still chuckling at the look on Blue’s face***

 

_ Razz! You can’t just say that! _

 

**_What?! You know how Lust is, there’s no way!_ **

 

*finger guns, still laughing too hard to talk*

 

***falls into laughter again as Blue begins to berate Razz about his language* Fucking...Lust, I don’t think this is getting fixed tonight, holy shit...**

 

*still giggling, but starting to recover* I don’t think I want to look at you for a few hours, at least. Every time I do I start laughing again.

 

***nods* Yes, please do us both a favor and fuck off.**

 

*winks even though Fell can’t see him* Only if you’re there to help me, sweetie.

 

***gags again, standing up* I don’t know if a skeleton can throw up, but if you don’t stop we might find out.**

 

Honeymuffin! Sugah! Baby, I’m starting to run out of ideas already.

 

***is shaking his head* Please stop then.**

 

*sits up, propping himself up on his hands* But how else will you know of my true feelings for you?

 

**_I really don’t believe that the two of you haven’t done it at least once._ **

 

_ Razz! _

 

No, no, it’s fine. You’ve caught us. Just yesterday, I was in the kitchen, eating his meat.

 

***is staring at Lust in horror* I don’t feel well, I’m going to bed. *leaves***

 

Wait for me, loverboy!

 

**STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER VISIT FROM THAT PYTHON I KNOW YOU LOVE SO MUCH.**

 

*grins widely* You know I love your python but maybe you shouldn’t call it that in front of the guests!

 

**SHUT THE FUCK UP LUST!!!**

 

*snickering, then stands up* Are you sure? I thought you liked it when I was lou--

 

***storms out of his room and towards Lust’s* Pap! Give me a fucking gag!**

 

*winks at Blue* Hear that? He’s gonna gag me. 

**_Shut the fuck up before I eviscerate you, Lust._ **

 

***leaves Lust’s room, but goes back in his own* No, I’m calling your brother, and he’ll gag you. I’m not going anywhere near your mouth.**

 

*laughing again, walks over to his room and tries to follow him inside* Hey, what’s wrong babe? You don’t have to get my brother involved in our relationship troubles! We can work this out! Together!

 

***death glare***

 

I can just see the love in your eyes. I know we can make this work. *winks*

 

***rubs face tiredly* Lust, stop. They don’t believe us already, you are making it worse.**

 

*grins, but backs off, holding up hands in surrender* Alright, fine. *calls back to the other two* c’mon, Razz, you know we’re both tops, it would never work out between us anyway!

 

**_I’ve made it work in less ideal situations._ **

 

_ *grins at Razz, then tries to hide it by beginning to wash the pan in the sink* _

 

*cocks a brow at Razz* Wow, really?

 

**_Fuck off, Lust._ **

 

***is grumbling to himself, going through his drawers* I’m not a damn top...**

 

*So that only Fell can hear him* You’re not a damn anything.

 

***glares* I know, that’s my fucking point dipshit. Don’t tell them anything.**

 

*feigns surprise* Nothing? Thanksgiving’s going to be super awkward for everyone if I’m not allowed to talk to either of the berries. Are we including Papyrus in this?

 

***silence* I’m going to fucking throttle you.**

 

*snorts* See, if you were a thing, you would definitely be a top, asshole.

 

***turns away, grumbling again***

  
  
**End Scene**


	5. PJ Pants RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Titles: "Lust Gets McFrickin Wrecked", "Freshingonsans are Markiplier Trash"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**  
>  Red: _Crush_

Fell! Will you please take your fucking laundry to your room? Red’s going to be here soon!

 

***walks into the room, empty basket in hand* Why is he coming over?**

 

Hell if I know. Probably to judge me for my TV shows and talk about having sex with my brother. Why else does Red come over?

 

***crinkles face in disgust, starting to leave with most of the laundry* Why must you encourage him then?**

 

*snorts* I mean, he has some pretty good sex tips. We’re into a lot of the same stuff, for some reason.

 

***yelling from bedroom* I don’t want to know.**

 

*grinning, yells back* You sure? Because I have some pretty great--

 

Knock Knock

 

**Answer the damn door and shut the fuck up. *still yelling***

 

*goes to door and grabs handle, but doesn’t turn it* Who’s there?

 

_ Not Sally _ .

 

*snorts and swings door open, revealing Red, who is grinning like the asshole he is* Do you know any other jokes?

 

_ Only you. _

 

*yelling* Fell! Your fucking brother is here! Make him go away!

 

***yelling* I would, but you and I both know how effective that would be!**

 

_ I have a house key, fuckers. If you didn’t want me in, you shouldn’t have given it to me. _

 

***walks back into the room, headed for the couch* You insisted on a key when I moved in, brother.**

 

*nudges Red* What, don’t you trust me?

 

_ Not on my or my brother’s life, asshole *begins to walk into the house* _

 

***plops on the couch, taking the remote before Lust can grab it* If you two are going to be gross, go do it elsewhere.**

 

Gross is my middle name, I can’t help it. 

 

_ Your middle name is Sans, idiot. *goes and sits on couch next to Fell, slumping backwards into the cushions like he lives there* _

 

***grumbles* Scoot over, dipshit. You aren’t that fat.**

 

_ Fuckin’ make me, asswipe. You’re my little brother, you can’t tell me what to do. _

 

**Fucking watch me, you piece of--!**

 

Whoa, hey, brotherly love, guys, come on. * joins them on the couch, purposely sitting as close to Fell as he possibly can*

 

***grumbles again, flipping through channels***

 

_ *Leans forward to smirk at Lust as he scoots closer to his brother, effectively trapping him in* Somethin’ wrong, Boss? _

 

***growls lowly***

 

_ Hey, if you’ve got a problem, just fuckin--hey! Those are nice, Lust, where did you get those? *pointing to a pair of Markiplier-themed Pajama pants left on the couch by Fell* _

 

***looks over, then turns back to his brother* Why?**

 

_ Because I wanna pay a visit to the pansy store, too! Why the fuck are there pink mustaches all over them?  _

 

***frowns deeply***

 

*is an oblivious asshole* What? Those aren’t mine, they’re--

 

***Swings arm, connecting with Lust’s upper chest and sending him back and over the back of the couch***

 

*loud thump is heard, followed by a beat of silence before Lust begins to wheeze loudly*

 

**Aw, shit! Lust?! *get’s up to look over the side of the couch***

 

_ Fucking hell, Boss, I see you still pack a punch. *gets up to follow* _

 

*More stuttered wheezing can be heard, as well as a repetitive thumping noise*

 

***stares down at Lust for a moment, before there is a loud clatter as he face palms, standing from the couch and stomping to his room* I’M FUCKING DONE!**

 

*is laughing so hard he cannot breathe, hitting the ground with one hand in an attempt to regain some sense of reality*

 

_ *grins* I’m guessing those were his, then? _

 

*can barely nod*

  
  
**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush drew a [thing](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/156339086539/i-drew-fell-from-roommate-bros-lol) of Fell in his Mark PJs and a [thing](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/156737081144/of-course-lust-has-jack-pjs-to-match-the-mark-ones) of Lust in his Jack ones!


	6. Punched in the Face RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, self-insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **fresh**  
>  Crush: _Crush_  
>  Fresh: **_fresh_**  
> 

*walking down the street beside Fell, chattering away about nothing and holding some grocery bags* So then Red was telling Razz exactly where his boyfriend could stick his ‘constructive criticism’, and then--

 

**_*falling from the sky into a bush on the side of the street* BLOODY HELL_ **

 

_ *sticks head around building* Fresh, what the fuck are you doing? _

 

**_Falling on my ass. *groaning*_ **

 

*Completely doesn’t notice any of this somehow* And then Blue said...

 

**I don’t really care what Blue said, honestly.**

 

I don’t really care if you don’t care, I’m gonna bitch about it anyway. *Keeps going*

 

_ Yeah, I can see that. Do you want some help, like, standing up or something? For fuck’s sake... _

 

**_No, no, I like it here. I think I’ve finally found my place in the universe. *still stuck in bush, only feet are poking out*_ **

 

_ *rubbing eyes in exasperation, but smiling a bit* I’m gonna fucking… *notices something* Fresh!!! _

 

**_*sticks head out of bush, looks ridiculous* What?_ **

 

_ *Definitely jumping up and down like a 12 year old at a 2012 Justin Bieber concert* THERE ARE SKELETONS OVER THERE!!! _

 

**_*tilts head* Are you on something? Again?_ **

 

_ I mean...no! Shut up! Just look! OH MY GOD THAT ONE HAS A PURPLE VEST IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING??? _

 

**_*is fighting around in the bush, struggling to get up, until head finally pokes out the top of the bush* ...Well shit…*looks back at Crush* And?_ **

 

_ *Still jumping up and down, flapping arms and making a fool of herself.* _

 

**_You look like an idiot. *totally smiling*_ **

 

_ You sound like Fe-- *mouth drops open, all motion stops* _

 

**_What? *looks behind, taking a closer look at the skeletons still walking calmly, completely unawares* Holy shit, is that who I think it is?_ **

 

_ I’ll bet you 10 bucks I can make Fell punch me in the face. _

 

**_...I’ll take that bet, just because I know already what you’re going to do. Help me out of the damn bush. *waves arms around helplessly*_ **

 

_ *reaches into bush and pulls on one arm ineffectually* Oh, no, I have been defeated *Sways dramatically, throwing an arm across her forehead* _

 

**_*glares* Why you gotta be like that. I wanna see you get punched, help me out already!_ **

 

_ *sings under breath* Why you gotta be so ruuu-uuudddeeee... _

 

**_I heard that, don’t think I didn’t._ **

 

_ You were supposed to hear that. *Helps out of bush* _

 

**_*sways off balance for a sec, then smirks in the skeleton’s direction* Is that our Fell and Lust you think?_ **

 

_ I fucking hope so if my punching plan is going to work.  _

 

**_Watch, it’s the same AU, just with them in a relationship._ **

 

_...I might get more than just punched in the face. I’m getting the 10 bucks if there’s any pain involved. _

 

**_Heh. *nods, patting pocket* Go for it then._ **

 

_ *starts to go for it, then pauses* Would you give me another 10 bucks if I could also get Lust to-- _

 

**_I swear on everything holy, if you say fuck._ **

 

_ I mean, I was gonna say screw, but... _

 

**_*glares* No. I am not paying you for getting fucked._ **

 

_ *snorts* Is that prostitution, d’you think? _

 

**_I would assume so. Go get punched already._ **

 

_ You’re a bit too eager for this, if you ask me. *Sees that the skeletons are getting away* _

 

**_How would you react if I said I was going to go to Fell and do something to get punched in the face._ **

 

_ I would be confused as to why that was your first thought when Sans and Fell exist in the same world. _

 

**_...I mean my first thought was something else entirely. But uh… if that’s our Fell and Lust, he’s ace._ **

 

_ Do I even want to know? _

 

**_*eyebrow wiggling intensifies*_ **

 

_ *groans, then starts to follow after Fell and Lust* _

 

**Lust, we’re being followed. Don’t look behind us.**

 

*snorts* You always think we’re being followed. *Looks behind him* Wow, look at that, we’re being followed.

 

***rubs face with one hand* Idiot.**

 

_ *Sneaking terribly, the Pink Panther theme song playing in the background* _

 

**_*walking normally down the sidewalk* I hope you know you’re very obvious._ **

 

_ I hope you know you’re very YOUR MOM *continues sneaking* _

 

**_*hand to chest, monotone voice* Oh wow, I am so hurt._ **

 

_ *finger guns over the shoulder* Time for the main event.  _

 

***pauses on sidewalk* Let’s see what they want then.**

 

_ *Walks up, stopping the sneaking when she gets close. Sidles up to them, stopping a few feet away. Takes a deep breath, then, loudly* Wow, you dress like a fucking slut. _

 

***without blinking an eye, punches her straight in the face***

 

*Didn’t hear what was said* Dude! What the fuck was that all about?

 

**_*Standing over her* You dumbass. How’s your face feel?_ **

 

_ Like victory. Give me my 10 bucks. _

 

* **_fishes out wallet, then pulls out two fives* Here. Hope it was worth a fucking pizza._ **

 

_ *snorts loudly, grabbing the money* Puh-leez. I would have gotten punched in the face by Fell for free. I would have paid to get punched in the face by his brother, though. _

 

**_And you called me weird for that being my second thought._ **

 

**What the fuck are you two talking about?**

 

_ Hey, I don’t suppose you have a friend or possibly a brother you could introduce me to? I prefer guys with a gold tooth and leather jackets. You know anyone? _

 

**_*shaking head* Why do you do this to yourself._ **

 

_ *addressing Fresh* Why do you talk to me? _

 

**_*narrows eyes* Touche._ **

 

*Very confused* Are you alright?

 

**_No. Neither of us are alright, we’re both completely insane. *says deadpan*_ **

 

_ You’re pretty alright. More than alright. You’re…*gets funny look on face, starts mumbling to self* The fuck kind of pick-up line was that? _

 

**_*sighs* The kind you don’t actually use. *is trying not to laugh*_ **

 

_ *Holds up hand to get helped up, then looks at Lust* Did it work, though? _

 

*Is snorting with laughter* I don’t know where the hell you guys came from, but holy shit, it must be pretty weird.

 

***is just kind of staring at the two of them, very confused***

 

**_You have no fucking idea._ **

 

_ *Mutters so only Fresh can hear her* He didn’t actually answer me though... _

 

**_*snorts, shaking head* We need to be off, have a good...whatever you were doing. Stay away from Stretch. All that fun shit. *starts walking back the way we came*_ **

 

_ *nods vigorously, then winks at Fell* Have fun at work. *Realizes she’s an asshole and runs off after Fresh* _

 

**_*snorting loudly* You asshole! Have fun at work..._ **

 

_ What? I blanked! _

 

***watches them leave, then turns to Lust* The fuck was that all about.**

 

*shrugs, grinning* No idea, but it was sure interesting. *Starts walking home again* You never did say why you punched her.

 

* **walks after Lust* You don’t need to know.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	7. Relationship Troubles RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought since the last one was definite self-indulgence and mostly just really fun for Fresh and I to write, I would post two at once!
> 
> Warnings contain spoilers, so they are in the end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**  
>  Grillby: _Fresh_

***Is holding the cat in his lap, sitting on the couch, watching tv* You need to lose some weight.**

 

*sighs, dropping down to sit on the couch* Fell, I’m a skeleton. Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?

 

***glares* I was talking about the cat, dumbass. And nothing, really. Why?**

 

*grins tightly, rubbing the back of his neck* I’ve uh...there’s somebody I kinda wanna….introduce you to?

 

***narrows eyes, picking up on Lust’s nervousness* Who is it? Anyone I know?**

 

I’m not sure. It’s the Grillby from Undertale? Have you ever met him?

 

***frowns slightly* No, I have not. Have you made plans already?**

 

*shakes head* Nah, I wanted to see what your plans were first.

 

***nods* I have nothing planned. Where are we meeting him?**

 

*grimaces slightly* Well...I know you don’t like the food there, but we were going to meet up at Purple’s. He’s a friends of Grillbz’s

 

***rolls eyes and makes an exaggerated sigh* I suppose I shall have to starve then. Such a travesty. *gets up, placing the cat back on the couch before heading for his room* Let me get ready then.**

 

*grins* Gotta go put on your MTT special cream shit? You still don’t have ears, y’kno

 

***looks back, glaring* I was going to get dressed in something other than pajamas, asshole.**

 

*snorts* You know, you really should wash those at some point.

 

***yelling from bedroom* Sorry, I was channeling my inner you. You know, lazy as hell.**

 

I’m honored. When do you want to take off?

 

***walks back into the room in typical “going out” clothes* Whenever you’re ready. I would rather get this over with.**

 

How the fuck are you already dressed? It’s been like five seconds!

 

***rolls eyes* No faith.**

 

*snorts, then stands, holding out an elbow* We can just go now, and I’ll text him that we’re there.

 

***nods, then grimaces* Must we really shortcut there.**

 

*makes a face* As if I’m going to walk, Fell, c’mon.

 

***sighs* You owe me. *takes arm* Get it over with.**

 

I already-- *shortcuts* --owe you.

 

***makes a slightly sick face* Now you owe me twice then.**

 

I’m really sorry, I probably can’t pay you back with a blowjob, right? *searching for table*

 

***looks down at him* Is that something you feel you even need to ask?**

 

*shrugs as he settles into a booth* Never hurts to try.

 

***notices in lower light the mark slightly under Lust’s socket* Lust...did you hurt yourself?**

 

Hm? *distracted by phone*

 

**Why do you have a bruise on your face? Did you fall?**

 

*looks up, shocked* I have a bruise on my face?!

 

***narrows eyes* Yes, right here. *gingerly taps below his eye***

 

*winces, then reaches up, hesitating slightly before touching it* Shit...I didn’t even...It didn’t get hit that hard...

 

_ Lust? Is this your roommate? *walks up* _

 

*Looks up, smiling, then scoots over* Yeah, this is Fell. He wanted to meet you, is that okay? 

 

***is still thinking on what Lust said, slightly confused, then looks to Grillby* Hello.**

 

_ Oh no, that’s fine. Hello Fell, I don’t believe we’ve met before? *holds out hand* _

 

***is still slightly glaring* We have not. *ignores hand***

 

*huffs* Fell, stop being an edgy teen and just shake his hand.

 

_ *laughs lightly* No, no, it’s fine. Not many Underfell’s trust me. _

 

***chuckles, but only Lust would be able to tell it was fake* Yes, living there has its...downsides. Now, I’m not entirely certain why I’m here, it’s most definitely not for the food. *deadpan***

 

*snorts* you might want to watch out, there, Fell. Grillbz might be cool with you being an asshole, but you know Purple, and this is his place.

 

**I am very well aware, Lust. He knows I abhor his food, we have an understanding on the matter. But, as for my earlier question?**

 

_ *raises brow, turning to Lust* What, you haven’t told him? _

 

*cheekbones start turning purple* Not yet…*laughs slightly* Not sure how he’d take it, to be honest.

 

***rolls eyes* You know I only want you happy, Lust.**

 

*grins, rubbing the back of his neck again* Aw, Fell, you’re goin’ all sappy on me.

 

_ *is frowning at Fell’s words* Well, shall I tell him then? _

 

*shrugs, blush glowing brighter, refusing to look at Fell and trying to hold back a smile* Go for it, Grillbz.

 

_ We’re dating. *puts an arm firmly around Lust’s shoulders in a way that’s not entirely comfortable* _

 

***sockets widen slightly, then narrow, thought he has a smile on his face* Well then I am happy for you both. I must warn you however, Lust is like family to me. If you hurt him…*he let’s his words drop off, allowing for the warning to set in***

 

*staring at Fell open-mouthed*

 

_ I assure you, I have no intentions of hurting anyone. I adore Lust. *takes his hand* _

 

*doesn’t seem to know what to do with his free hand, staring down at the one joined with Grillby* Uh...Let’s...Let’s cut it with all this sappy shit, guys, I know I’m amazing.

 

***chuckles* We should order. *still has a dangerous glint in his eye, but it’s not obvious***

 

*pulls hand away to turn around in seat and look for Purple, before spotting him* Hey! Hot stuff! *turns purple* I mean… *glances down at Grillby* Hey! Asshole!

 

_ *tightens hand*  _

 

*swears under breath, then finally catches Purple’s attention, ordering for he and Fell*

 

**I don’t know why you ordered me anything. It won’t get eaten. *relaxes back***

 

*Snorts* You and I both know it will, stop acting like a baby. 

 

***chuckles, then nods***

 

~couple hours later~

 

***wipes mouth* Well, I hate to be rude, but Lust and I need to get home.**

 

_ Already? *frowning, obviously doesn’t want Lust to leave* _

 

*Stands, stretching* I guess it is about that time, isn't it?

 

***nods* It was a pleasure meeting you, Grillby. *holds out hand***

 

_ Ah, the pleasure was all mine. *shakes Fell’s hand and winces slightly as Fell squeezes tightly* Goodnight, dear. _

 

*Leans towards Grillby, expectant*

 

_ *Leans down and pecks him in a light kiss* _

 

*Grins up at him* See ya later, Grillbz.

 

***holds out arm* If I recall, you don’t want to walk the whole way, lazy ass.**

 

*Snorts and winks at Grillby* He knows me too well. *Grabs Fell’s elbow and makes to leave*

 

* **catches how Grillby’s eyes narrow at their contact* Let’s go then.**

 

*Shortcuts, then immediately spins to face Fell* So, what do you think?

 

***Frowns, crossing his arms* Do you want my honest answer?**

 

*Looks apprehensive, then seems to steel himself slightly* Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. 

 

***scowling* He’s a fucking creep. And I say that knowing Purple personally.**

 

*Mouth drops open, searching for the words to express what's going on in his mind* E-excuse me?!

 

***sighs* You wanted my honest answer, didn’t you? I don’t like him, he feels...off.**

 

*sputters, then falls silent for a moment*

 

**I told you, Lust, all I care about is if you are happy and safe. I know coming from me it might sound like paranoia, but I did not get a good feel off of him.**

 

*Glares at floor* I am happy.

 

***pauses, then narrows eyes, thinking back to before* How did you get that bruise.**

 

*Looks confused, then makes a face* What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

 

**Exactly what I asked. How did you get it? *by his tone its apparent he’ll be upset if lied to***

 

*Sarcastic* Grillby punched me in the face. 

 

* **narrows eyes* I’m being serious Lust. If it was you being an idiot and falling into something, why not tell me?**

 

*Sighs* I just fell, okay? I… *pause, then an obvious lie in the next part* I tripped over one of the--

 

***growls* Don’t fucking lie to me.**

 

*Shouts, throwing hands into the air* Fine! Grillby shoved me off the couch and I smacked myself on the coffee table. Don't fucking overreact about it!

 

***is visibly holding back his anger* Why did he push you off the couch then.**

 

*Snorts, then rubs arm, looking down* I was being an asshole, telling jokes like I always do, and I got a little carried away. Everyone wants to push me off of  _ something _ when I really get going. 

 

***socket twitching* Had he ever hurt you before that?**

 

*Attempts to wink flirtatiously, but it doesn't quite work out* I mean, everyone has their own preferences, I don't think you wanna get into mine. 

 

***is still angry, but visibly worried* I’m serious, Lust. Has he ever hurt you before?**

 

*Rolls eyes* He's never hit me, I that’s what you're asking. Damn, you're completely overreacting to all of this. 

 

***narrows eyes* I know what I felt. Call it what you want, but I know when someone is not to be trusted, and I wouldn’t trust him with washing the dishes.**

 

*Smirks, trying to change the subject* I mean, you don’t really trust anyone with washing the dishes.

 

***growls* Damn it, Lust! I don’t understand why you won’t…*pauses, frustrated and unable to come up with the words for what he means* Why can’t you just be honest? Do you feel safe with him? Does he actually love you?**

 

*Yelling* Of course! Why wouldn't I…*voice gets quieter* Of course he… he… *silence*

 

***worry is etched in his features, he leans forward to look Lust in the eyes* Are you okay?**

 

*Growls slightly, pushing Fell out of the way as he stomps to his room* Fuck off, Fell. I don't need this! 

 

* **watches him leave, then sighs* Damn it…*shakes his head, then goes to the kitchen***

 

~next morning~

 

***is sitting at the kitchen table, cold cup of coffee in front of him, staring off into space***

 

*Walks into kitchen silently, pouring himself a cup of coffee and ignoring Fell’s existence*

 

***jolts a little as Lust walks in, but doesn’t say anything, reading his mood***

 

*Mood is apparently shitty, because he starts climbing on top of the counter to reach for the cookie mix, but still can't reach* 

 

***looks back, then lowers it with magic***

 

*Glares at it for a moment before snatching it out of the air and taking a shortcut off the counter, appearing across the kitchen next to the electric mixer. He fiddles with it for a moment, seeming to be having trouble* Preemptively, fuck off. I don't need your help. 

 

***shrugs* I know. *is staring off into space again***

 

*Plants hands on the edge of the counter, glaring down at the cookie mix, silently willing it to explode* 

 

**If it helps, I made a batch last night, they’re in the box.**

 

*Weighing his options, then reached into box and grabs three* Thank you. But still fuck off. 

 

***snorts lightly* Whatever you say. *sips on cold coffee***

 

*Sighs, reaching up to rub eye sockets before going and sitting at the table across from Fell, begins eating silently*

 

**They may not taste as good as usual, we didn’t have any extra chocolate to put in. *still isn’t looking at Lust***

 

*grins slightly* Well what's the fucking point then? *Looks up, sees Fell, sighs* Look...

 

* **shakes head* I was out of line, it’s okay. *shrugs* Just paranoid I guess. *attempts to make it sound like a joke***

 

*Nods slightly, then stares down at lap, not smiling* Yeah. Yeah, you were-- *eyes begin to fill with tears*--You w-were totally off your r-rocker, there, you-- you fucking-- *wipes away tears angrily*  

 

***looks up, eyes wide in shock* Are you… Are you okay?**

 

*Tear-wiping gets more aggressive* Shut the fuck up, of course I am. 

 

***frowns, looking down* Did...did I upset you that much? *sounds upset, self-deprecating***

 

*Starts crying harder* N-no, Y-you're not-- *trails off*

 

***stands up quickly, grabbing box of tissues and walking to his side* You need to calm down, I can’t understand you.**

 

*snatches tissues* I’m f-fucking fine, okay?

 

***sighs, then slowly reaches out* Is this okay?**

 

*Practically dives into a hug, burying his face in Fell’s sweater and continuing to sob*

 

***gently, carefully picks him up and moves to the living room, sitting on the couch* Hey, it’s okay...**

 

N-no it's not, I’m acting like a f-fucking UnderS-swap asshole!

 

***snorts softly, comfortingly rubbing his back* Don’t let Blue hear you say that.**

 

*Lets out a teary laugh* Yeah, he'd probably l-lecture me for like an hour, w-wouldn't he?

 

**I’d bet money on that. *is smiling, then frowns* Lust...you don’t have to. But do you want to talk about it? I’m here to listen, I promise.**

 

*Shakes head, refusing to speak*

 

**Okay, I won’t push it then.* looks off to the side***

 

*Sniffles, then pushed himself out of Fell’s lap, sitting silently on the couch for a moment* Thanks. 

 

***shakes head* It’s no problem. You know that. I’m...I’m sorry for last night.**

 

*shakes head* It's fine. You were just doing what you thought...What you thought you had to do. I get the obligation, really. *terrible attempt at a grin*

 

***looks over* I just...I should have minded my own business. *looks away* I need to...go get ready for work.**

 

*curls knees up to chest, refusing to look up, but nods* Don't forget to pack a lunch. 

 

***stands up, pausing* I’m not really hungry. *leaves***

 

*Grumbles* fine, I guess  _ I’ll _ pack you a lunch, you self-starving motherfucker. 

 

***grumbles for a moment* I said I wasn’t hungry, I’m not starving myself. *from bedroom***

 

Yeah, but you will be, and I’m not about to listen to you bitch about how bad of a workday you had.

 

***walks back into the living room and to the front door, pulling on his jacket* Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back later...There’s lasagna in the fridge.**

 

*snorts* There’s always lasagna in the fridge.

 

***smirks lightly* Asshole. *nods a goodbye, then leaves, quietly shutting the front door behind him***

 

*stares after him for a while, then sighs, drawing his knees up to his chest and turning on the TV* Fucker.

  
**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depictions of abusive relationship, Emotional breakdown as a result


	8. Surprise Motherfucker RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We literally just said "let's write fluff" and started RPing so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**

***is washing the dishes, enjoying the silence, not realizing it’s about to be broken***

 

*sneaks into room, being as silent as possible. He goes completely unnoticed by his roommate until he is directly behind him*

 

***pauses, sensing something behind him, but doesn’t go on alert as he’s pretty sure he knows who it is***

 

*jumps up and seizes him around the shoulders, using his weight to make him fall backwards and screaming* SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!!

 

**Holy shit! *stumbles backwards and lands on top of Lust, groaning***

 

*is wheezing with laughter, renewing his grip on the other so he can’t get him off*

 

**Fucking! *is attempting to get up, and if he really tried, he’d be able to, but instead gives up, letting his full body weight rest on Lust* You dipshit, what the fuck!**

 

*still giggling* Gotcha! You let your guard down and I fucking gotcha! *wraps legs around Fell’s waist, clinging tightly*

 

***sighs, but is smiling, even though Lust can’t see* Yes, yes, you got me. Let’s see if you can hold onto me, though. *forces himself up, getting to his feet. He fully expects Lust to stay attached to his back***

 

*is laughing almost too hard to hold on, but manages it, readjusting on his back so that he looks like the weirdest backpack ever* I knew I could do it!

 

***snorts* Yes, I’m sure. You aren’t planning on getting off anytime soon, are you.**

 

*holds on tighter, dropping his face to rest against the back of Fell’s neck* Nope! I’m stuck here forever, you’d better get used to it.

 

***shakes his head, sighing in mock despair* I suppose so. *snorts, then continues on the dishes, completely ignoring the weight on his back***

 

*gets comfortable, used to the feeling from being carried around by his own Papyrus* How was work?

 

**It was fine. Shorter day today. How was your day? Doing anything productive?**

 

*snorts* Of course not, you know me. I made more cookies, though.

 

***nods* I expected as much. *frowns, looking over at the list on the fridge* We need to go grocery shopping at some point this weekend.**

 

*grins, shifting his head so that his chin is resting on Fell’s shoulder and he’s looking into the fridge too* Wanna go like this?

 

***snorts* Not especially.**

 

*mock insulted* What, are you ashamed of me now?

 

**No, I’d just rather not be carrying a slightly lighter version of my own brother around all day while also shopping.**

 

But you love shopping! *still looking into fridge*

 

**I do. And I don’t mind if you come, I’d just rather not drive there with you like this.**

 

*bursts out laughing* I didn’t even think about that! *buries face into Fell’s shoulder, trying to muffle his laughing* Fucking Asgore, that image...

 

***is smiling, shaking his head* Yes yes. If you’re done laughing, we can go.**

 

*still giggling slightly* Can you put me up on your shoulders?

 

***pauses, thinking* When we get there, yes. Not while I’m driving.**

 

*snorts again, then snaps his fingers* Damn! I was going for the driving part though!

 

***snorts* I don’t know how dumb you think I am…*Pauses long enough to hoist Lust up on his shoulders* but I’m not that dumb. Grab the list please.**

 

*gripping under Fell’s chin* You gotta go closer, my stubby arms can’t reach.

 

***rolls eyes, then steps closer***

 

*grabs list, then taps the top of Fell’s head* Unless you’re carrying me out to the car, you might want to let me down?

 

***smirking, then starts walking to the door* I thought this was what you wanted though?**

 

*startled by the sudden movement, almost falls off, grabbing Fell’s face to keep from doing so* Shit, give me some warning next time! *is laughing again*

 

***quietly laughing as he ducks a little to get through the front door, then walks to the small garage they have***

 

Can we take my car?

 

**If we do, you’re driving.**

 

*thinks for a moment, then sighs* Nah. I guess we’re taking yours then.

 

***chuckles, stepping up to his black McLaren* Hop down then.**

 

*quietly* neveerrrrrrr! *starts trying to cling again*

 

***sighing* Would you rather walk and then shortcut us back?**

 

*raises one brow, then leans forward, letting his head go a bit upside down so that Fell can see him* I thought you hated my shortcuts?

 

***grimacing* I do. But we also need milk and I don’t think I’ll be able to get you off anytime soon.**

 

*grins* I mean, I don’t think it would take all that long for you to get me--

 

***glares, then begins walking down the road* You are shortcutting us home.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	9. Sleep One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush wrote this on a day when she felt like fluffing it up, here ya go!

**** Fell put the key in the lock and opened the front door, yawning tiredly and rubbing his face. He entered the house quietly, trying not to wake his roommate. Lust slept too much, sure, but that didn't mean he was going to be an asshole and come in loudly at...he checked his watch and groaned quietly. 3:30 in the fucking morning. 

 

He’d gotten stuck with the late shift at work after a coworker’s family member had passed away. It wasn’t like he was counting or anything, but he was pretty sure that this was the fifth grandmother they had lost. But he wasn’t about to start trouble that would get him fired. He was too respectable to laze about the house all day, unlike some people.

 

He hadn’t been able to call Lust and tell him he would be late, but since he didn’t have any missed calls, he figured the other had probably realized what had happened and had most likely gotten takeout for dinner. This was, after all, becoming a common occurrence.

 

He started in the direction of his bedroom, intending to pass out and not wake up for  _ at least _ twelve hours, only to stop as he caught sight of something on the couch. 

 

He smiled softly, crossing the room to where he could see Lust curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. He was wearing his stupid Jacksepticeye PJs, and his phone was laying next to his hand. As he slept, his eyelids moved, as though the other were dreaming about something. His breathing stuttered every so often, soft snores slipping out every now and then.

 

Fell knelt in front of the couch, eyelights flickering slightly as his exhaustion was catching up to him. He sighed silently, then slipped his arms under Lust’s shoulders and knees, straining to pick him up, what with his tired legs. 

 

He began carrying the other towards his bedroom, grinning wider as Lust pressed his face into Fell’s shirt and curled one hand to grip at the cloth sleepily. He opened the door as quietly as he could, slipping inside and laying Lust on his bed before tucking the covers in around him. He went to back away, but the other’s grip on his shirt tightened, and he paused. 

 

Lust’s face scrunched up slightly in his sleep, and Fell snorted lightly as he blinked his eyes half-open. 

 

“If you were awake that whole time, I’m gonna kill you,” Fell whispered, and Lust grinned, still apparently half-asleep. 

 

“I think I’m still dreaming,” he murmured, and he tugged slightly on Fell before seeming to realize he had a grip on him and forcing himself to let go. “Did you have to work late?”

 

Fell knelt on the ground beside the bed, crossing his arms on the bed and cushioning his head in them. “Yeah. Jacobs’ grandmother died again.”

 

Lust snickered, then seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. Fell felt his eyelights shift for a split second, but Lust didn’t appear to notice. “Go to sleep, asshole,” Fell said softly, but he made no move to leave the room. 

 

Lust winked tiredly. “You gonna stay?”

 

Fell shook his head. “Nah. I’ll leave in a second.”

 

“Aw, c’mon,” Lust started, and Fell saw a flash of some uncategorizable expression on his face before he was trying to wink again. 

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyways, right?” Lust grinned sleepily, and he already seemed to be slipping back into dreams. If Fell had to guess, he would say the other probably wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning.

 

He sighed, then he stood and leaned forward, re-tucking the blankets around his friend. 

 

“Sure, Lust. Go to sleep.”


	10. Bad Day RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**  
>  Red: **_Fresh_**  
>  Blue: _Crush_

***Fell walks into the house, shutting the door quietly behind him, taking off his coat and shoes, and immediately goes to his room and shuts his door***

 

*sitting on couch, watched this happen silently until he disappears* Aw, hell…*gets up and walks to door* Fell, are you okay?

 

***muffled* I’m fine.**

 

Are you sure?

 

***little shuffling sounds, a covered sniffle* Yes. Please go away.**

 

We still have some cake left from the other day. Do you want me to bring you some?

 

**No thank you.**

 

Okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

 

***obvious sounds of bed creaking, Fell turning over* Okay.**

 

*stands outside the door for a moment before turning and walking back out into the living room, pulling out phone and texting Red*  What the fuck happened to your brother?

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

 

He’s locked in his room, and I think he’s crying.

 

**_Shit. I have no idea, has he said anything?_ **

 

He just lied and said he was fine, then told me that he didn’t want any cake.

 

**_Did he have work today?_ **

 

Hell if I know. I think that’s tomorrow though.

 

**_Fucking hell...can you try to talk to him again? If he’s locking himself up, he may be stuck in there a while and you need to get him to eat, if possible. Fucking idiot starves himself when he’s upset._ **

 

Fuck...Okay, I’ll try again. Do you want to come over here?

 

**_Thank you. Let me know if he’s still not listening, and...I guess I’ll come. Do you want me to bring your brother?_ **

 

That might be a good idea. Or Blue if my bro’s not around, he could cheer him up?

 

**_Ok, let me know if you can’t get him out and if not, I’ll bring the cavalry ;)_ **

 

Sounds good  *walks to Fell’s door and knocks* Have you eaten, asshole?

 

**No, no I haven’t. I said go away.**

 

Well, I have to fulfill my annoying quota for the day, so that’s not gonna happen. Are you going to come out and eat or am I making you something and bringing it in there?

 

**I’m not hungry.**

 

Well that’s too bad, I’ll shove it down your throat if I have to, you’re eating something.

 

***angry mumbling, some shuffling, then the door flies open and Fell storms out, tear tracts very visible. He stomps to the kitchen, grabs a cinnamon bunny from the cabinet, then stomps back and slams the door shut again* Are you fucking happy now, asshole?**

 

A bit, yeah. *pokes kleenex under the door* here, you look like shit and Red’s coming over.

 

**GO THE FUCK AWAY.**

 

I don’t see that written on my schedule for the day, so no can do.

 

***there’s a quiet sob* Please, please just leave me alone...**

 

Fell, there is no fucking way I’m leaving you alone. *pokes another kleenex through*

 

***silence***

 

You don’t have to tell me what happened, but you do have to tell me if you’re going to be okay.

 

**I FUCKING SAID I’M FINE, DAMN IT! * a bone flies through the door, sticking into the other wall***

 

Oh, yeah, you’re just peachy, I can tell. And I’m sorry, I know you’re upset, but I have 1HP. If I’d been standing up, I would have died.

 

**If I wanted to hit you, asshole, I would have.**

 

I guess I’d better not give you a reason to hit me, then, huh? So, you gonna be okay?

 

***heavy sigh* Yes, Lust. Why don’t you go, I don’t know...do something other than sit outside my door like a fucking creeper.**

 

You are fully aware that I’m proud of the whole “fucking creeper” thing, right?

 

***creaking, then silence***

 

*peeks through hole in the door* Hey, tall dark and grumpy, do you want to come out here?

 

***lifts up hand and flips you off, but otherwise doesn’t answer***

 

I’m flattered, really, but the question still stands.

 

**No. I don’t.**

 

So what you’re saying is that I should turn the TV up really loud so you can hear from here? Gotcha, you like Real Housewives, right?

 

**I’m going to go to sleep. Tell Red to fuck off when he gets here.**

 

Will do. Do you want to sleep somewhere that doesn’t have a broken door? I just washed my sheets this morning.

 

**...Did you really?**

 

Did I really what?

 

**Wash your damn sheets.**

 

Yeah, of course. I wash them every other day.

 

**Somehow I still don’t believe you.**

 

Dude, I can’t even step into the bathroom without a bottle of cleaning products. I’m not gonna sleep in my own cum.

 

**…*long silence* I suppose not. *gets up, wraps comforter firmly around himself and shuffles into the hall*...why am I listening to you. Fuck off, I’m going back to bed.**

 

Because you know I’m right. 

 

***narrows sockets, then walks carefully to Lust’s room and shuts the door behind him* Fine then. *small creaking noises, then silence***

 

Don’t touch my toys!

 

**Like I’d want to.**

 

*snorts*

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

*goes to door and opens it carefully. Red and Blue and standing there, looking worried.* Hey, he’s in my room. He ate a cinnamon bunny and blasted a hole in his door.

 

**_*smirks* Well, if he had wanted to hit you, he would have. Is he still moping?_ **

 

Fuck off. And yeah, but he said he wanted to sleep.

 

_ Lust, please watch your language. Red, what did you want me to do? _

 

**_*looks to Blue* He usually keeps a pretty good stock in the fridge. *looks to Lust for confirmation*_ **

 

*nods* yeah, he just went shopping yesterday. It’s mostly Italian stuff but...

 

**_*nods* Yeah...Blue, you know how to make lasagna, right?_ **

 

_ *snorts* of course I do. *walks into kitchen* _

 

**_*watches Blue leave, then turns back to Lust* We need to find out what upset him. He doesn’t get like this if it wasn’t serious._ **

 

I’m going to fucking kick some asses when we find out who made him cry. He’s fucking  _ crying _ , Red, the only other time I’ve seen him do that was when he watched Marley and Me.

 

**_I know. He...he’s still a Papyrus, ya know? Some things hit him a little harder than...than the rest of us._ **

 

How do we get him to tell us what’s wrong?

 

**_We need to get him to actually eat first. Who knows how long it’s been since he actually ate._ **

 

He had a bunch of cake last night, and I think some more this morning, the asshole.

 

**_Cake doesn’t count, asshole. *mock glares*_ **

 

With the amount he eats? I’m pretty sure it counts for  _ something _ ...

 

**_*shakes head* Your brother said he’d be by later tonight._ **

 

That’s good. He can usually get through to him. But, I mean, Blue might be able to just cheer him up and then we might not even have a problem.

 

**_I hope not, I really do._ **

 

What do we do until then?

 

**_...let’s go and see if he’s awake. I know he said he wanted to sleep, but my bro doesn’t actually sleep all that much in the first place._ **

 

Are you sure it’s a good idea to wake the sleeping bear?

 

**_*glares slightly as starting to walk to the bedrooms* Would you rather let him keep himself locked up for a week?_ **

 

*raises hands defensively* Damn, a guy tries to make a fucking joke...

 

**_*pauses, then sighs* I’m sorry. It’s just...the last time this happened, I let him sleep. I left him alone like he wanted, and then I didn’t see him for two weeks and he looked like he hadn’t eaten or slept in that entire time._ **

 

*steps forward, laying a hand on Red’s shoulder* I’m worried about him, too. He’ll be alright, don’t worry.

 

**_*looks at you skeptically, but nods* We should still see at least if he’s actually asleep._ **

 

I might be the better option for that. He told me to tell you to fuck off if you came over.

 

**_*snorts* You go take care of it then. Try to get him in here._ **

 

*nods and shoots finger guns* The magnificent Sans is on it.

 

_ I HEARD THAT, BUTTHEAD! _

 

*grimaces at Red, hoping to get a smile*

 

**_*snorts again and smirk, waving you off before turning to go in the kitchen* Blue! Such language! I’m proud of you!_ **

 

_ Shut up and help me with the-- _

 

*shakes head and walks quickly to bedroom door, knocking* Hey, are you still awake in there?

 

***heavy sigh* Did you tell my brother to fuck off.**

 

I told him you said to. He didn’t seem interested.

 

**I’m asleep in here then.**

 

In that case, mind if I join you?

 

**If you don’t feel me up or some shit.**

 

No promises. *cracks open door* So, how’re things?

 

**Shitty.**

 

Sounds like fun. *comes the rest of the way in and shuts the door behind him*

 

**If you’re going to play psychiatrist, get out. If not, get the fuck over here and shut up.**

 

Tell me about your childhood.

 

**Would you like nightmares?**

 

*snorts* Red’s cooking wasn’t that bad, was it?

 

**It is still is that bad. Please tell me someone is helping him in there. I can smell the burnt already.**

 

*comes over and sits on the edge of the bed* Yeah, lil’ Blue’s in there helping him out.

 

**That’s worse.**

 

Come on, Blue can cook!

 

**Not lasagna. Or, you know, anything other than tacos.**

 

I mean, honestly, it’s your fault for not liking tacos.

 

**I do like ta--really?**

 

Since when do you like tacos? I made that thing with the shell and there was meat I think, and you didn’t eat any of it!

 

**...Lust that was not a taco.**

 

*winks* I’ll have you know I’ve eaten a lot of tacos in my life, I think I--

 

***slaps hand over his mouth* See, that’s what I thought you meant earlier, you dumb shit. Just stop while you’re ahead.**

 

*gasps in sarcastic joy* I’m ahead?

 

***realizes mistake and groans* No. You aren’t. *flops back on his back, staring up at the ceiling***

 

*watches him in concern* Well, we’ve established that Cherryberry lasagna may be out, but how do you feel about some of the leftovers from your own *pauses for the enhanced drama*  _ fantastic _ masterpiece.

 

***snorts quietly* We don’t have any leftovers. I dumped it all out before I left this morning.**

 

*mouth drops open* Hey, what the fuck? I was maybe going to eat that!

 

**You were maybe going to eat the moldy left over lasagna I made a week ago?**

 

*long pause* Okay, well, how was I supposed to know it had been that long? I don’t keep track of the days.

 

* **shakes head* Why don’t you just go order a couple pizzas or something. I know you like that place on 3rd street. They deliver I think, and if not Red can go get them.**

 

Sounds great, but you’ve kinda gotta come out of the room. I don’t think Red’s going to want to leave you here while you’re locked in a room.

 

***frowns* I…*looks away ashamedly***

 

You still don’t have to tell us what’s wrong, you just have to come out. 

 

***is still frowning, but nods finally and sits up, blanket wrapped around him still* You better get me a fucking stuffed crust.**

 

*snorts* what do you take me for? Of course I’m getting stuffed crust. Meat lover’s or Hawaiian?

 

***is carefully getting out of the bed* Just get one of both, or two of both, I don’t fucking care.**

 

*extends a hand to help up*

 

***takes it and pulls himself up, finally on his feet* Go call them, they close in an hour. I’m coming.**

 

*salutes sarcastically* yessir. *walks out of the room and stops just out of sight, listening carefully*

 

***muttering* fucking dick, fucking assholes, fucking son of a bitch *shuffles out of the room* Lust if you don’t go call the damn pizza place I will go get the lasagna I threw out and make you eat it.**

 

*pretends to already be talking on the phone but it’s upside down* calm down, I’m already doing it. You get to tell Blue you hate his cooking though.

 

**He knows I hate his lasagna already. *shuffles past rolling his eyes***

 

*shouting after him* Don’t be a dick, he’s adorable!

 

***yelling back* That’s what makes me not trust him!**

 

Don’t you trust me??

 

**You don’t look and act like a blue clothed marshmallow, so marginally. *plops on the couch***

 

*follows, starting to dial the pizza place* Wow, I’m flattered.

 

***sniffs snottily* You should be.**

 

*hits call and holds it up to his face, rolling his eyes* You are such an asshole-- *turns bright purple* No, sorry, not you, I was talking to my asshole of a roommate...

 

***is attempting to not laugh out loud* Nice going.**

 

_ *pokes head into living room* Are you ordering pizza? _

 

*flips off Fell* Yeah, hi, we’d like two...

 

***looks back to the kitchen door* Yes. I’m assuming you didn’t waste my ingredients then.**

 

_ *smiles brightly* No, Red told me you’d probably either want to make it yourself or get something else. _

 

***nods* Thank you then. Could you bring me the spray bottle that’s under the sink? The one labeled “Dickhead”?**

 

_ *sighs deeply* I don’t even want to know. *disappears back into kitchen and gets it, bringing it back out* _

 

**_*is snickering in the doorway to the kitchen*_ **

 

_ *pauses* Should I not be going along with this? _

 

**_*snorts* Go for it kid. Just be prepared for a lot of screaming here in a sec._ **

 

_ * looks confused, but gives Fell the bottle* _

 

***Smirks, then checks the nozzle, waiting until Lust is done on the phone***

 

The card owner’s name? Papyrus Serif. Yeah, thanks, that would be great. Okay, thanks again, bye! *hangs up*

 

***get’s ready* Hey Lust.**

 

*turns around* what do you wa--

 

***begins spraying him rapidly in the face, a large smirk on his own* Bad Lust.**

 

*high-pitched screaming* WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DICK!

 

**_*is dying somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen*_ **

 

What the hell was that for?

 

***shrugs* You looked dirty, thought I’d help you out a little. *puts down spray bottle and picks up tv remote***

 

*wipes water off of face and does the angry finger thing. No not that one the other one* You know very well my kind of dirty is not washed out with your stupid-ass spray bottle! I thought I threw that thing away!

 

***looks him up and down* I don’t know, I think it helped. And yeah, you did. That’s why I bought another one.**

 

Oh my god...fuck you, you stupid-ass…*trails off into mumbling*

 

**Hmm? What was that?**

 

How about I fucking show you, you mother-- *starts performing lewd gesture*

 

_ HEY! Come on, guys! _

 

**Yeah, come on Lust.**

 

_ You too, Fell, you’re the one encouraging him! _

 

***smirks* Yeah, yeah I am.**

 

Ooooo you got yelled at by Blue.

 

**I’m always getting yelled at by Blue.**

 

I mean who isn’t, honestly...

 

**_*yelled from kitchen floor* SAME_ **

 

_ *huffs and stomps back into kitchen, suppressing desire to yell at Red* _

 

**_HELP, HE’S CHOKING ME!_ **

 

***rolls eyes* If he was choking you, you wouldn’t be able to talk. Let alone yell.**

 

*mutters* kinky

 

**I heard that. And that is exactly what I meant by that.**

 

You were supposed to hear that. It’s Blue I didn’t want to listen.

 

***snorts* I can see that. Put on one of your shitty shows or something, I don’t feel like looking for something decent.**

 

*gasps and throws self on couch, snatching remote* You are  _ so  _ going to regret this...

 

***sighs* Too late now, I’m committed.**

 

Hell yeah. I’m making you watch 16 and Pregnant.

 

**Oh, are you on there?**

 

Fell, I’m not 16, no matter how much I may act it. And I always use protection *winks*

 

**Okay, I know that’s a lie. And I more meant as one of the women that tell their stories of similar situations. *long pause* There was nothing on tv one night.**

 

*snickers and turns on the show*

 

***shakes head, but is hiding a smile***

 

**End Scene**


	11. Invention RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust _really_ likes cookies and Fell knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**

***is humming to something in his head, bustling around the house***

 

*walks into living room, stretching his arms above his head, having just woken up*

 

**Did you just get up, lazy ass? *still going from room to room***

 

*snorts* You do realize that it’s eight in the morning, right? On a weekend?

 

***stops in the living room, arms full of different items* Oh...Maybe I didn’t sleep last night then. *continues on***

 

*sighs, rubbing face* You really fucking need to stop doing that.

 

***yelling from the kitchen* You need to stop worrying so much.**

 

*yells back* Then stop being an unhealthy mother--

 

***walking quickly through the living room to the back of the house* Healthier than you, fuckface.**

 

*grins* Yeah, probably. But still.

 

**Have any plans for the day? *still in his room***

 

*crinkles nose* I’m not sure. Do we need to go grocery shopping?

 

**I did that yesterday...it might have been last night actually. Either way, no. *fairly runs back into the kitchen***

 

*stares after him, disgruntled* Okay, you need to calm the fuck down. You’re tiring me out again.

 

**Well that’s not all that hard to do, really.**

 

*groans loudly* Just...just stop. You’re so...just stop.

 

**Who pissed in your cheerios? *still in kitchen***

 

*perks up, walks into kitchen* We have cheerios?

 

**I think I got the chocolate kind, yeah. * is sitting in front of some kind of...contraption he’s building***

 

Fuck yeah! I knew you were good for some-- *notices contraption, pauses,confused* --thing. What the hell is that?

 

***looks up, sitting cross legged on the floor* Hmm?**

 

*stares down at it, then looks at Fell* What is--are you trying to build an automatic armor polisher again? I thought we’ve been over this, I am not cleaning your fucking polish off of the ceiling again.

 

* **snorts, shaking his head* Not even close. *turns back to machine, apparently not intending to explain further***

 

*crosses the room, sitting next to him* Okay. *reaches out to poke it* So what is it?

 

***squints eyes at it, then turns, a bored look on his face* I don’t know.**

 

*turns to look at him slowly, making a face at him* Fell...

 

**Yes?**

 

...Please tell me you didn’t just bring a random-ass machine into our house. 

 

**No, I built a random-ass machine in our house. I found the pieces in different places.**

 

*snorts* If you’re not careful, you’re going to find Gaster or something.

 

***confused* Who?**

 

*waves him off* never mind. So you have no idea what this does?

 

**No clue. *shrugs, then turns back to machine***

 

*silence for a moment, then, confused* Then what’s the point?

 

***shrugs again* I haven’t built anything in awhile. Was in the mood I guess.**

 

*Sighs slightly, resigning himself to the inevitable* Does it...like...turn on or anything?

 

***nods, holding up remote* Oh yeah. Here, press that. *points to large red button***

 

No fucking way. I’m gonna get electrocuted or something. You can get killed by your own creation, I’ll chose life.

 

***snorts* Okay then. *presses button. The machine whirs and clicks for a moment, a soft light glowing from inside.***

 

*starts making angelic aaaaahhhhhhhhh noise*

 

***rolls eyes* Other than that, I’m not sure what it does.**

 

*snickering like an asshole* Stick your hand in there.

 

***raises brow* I don’t know if you noticed, there isn’t anywhere I can do that.**

 

Hey, c’mon, anywhere’s an entrance if you’re skilled enough. *pauses, rethinks, then bursts out laughing*

 

***glares* Here, asshole, press the other button. *hands over remote***

 

*sighs, then takes it* On my gravestone, I just want it to say ‘Fuck’. Not even my name or anything, just--

 

**Just press it, idiot.**

 

*smirks, then presses button*

 

~the machine beeps for a moment, rocking a little where it sits, before a slot opens on the side, a tray popping out with freshly made chocolate chip cookies~

 

**Huh. That’s what it does. *totally knew the whole time***

 

*eyes widen, and he grins, looking between Fell and the cookies, eyebrows raised in an obvious question*

 

***looks over, bored* Have at it. *gets up and heads into the living room***

 

*grabs several cookies before getting up and following him* Fell, you should invent things more often! *stuffs cookie into mouth, then talks again with his mouth full* These are amazing!

 

**I don’t know what you’re talking about. *flipping through channels, straight faced***

 

*bounces across the room, stars in his eyes and way happier than he really should be, and sits next to Fell, then holds out a cookie* Want one? They’re still warm! 

 

***is hiding a smirk* No thank you, I had cake earlier.**

 

*eats another one, eyes roll back in his head* Are you sure? They’re sooooo good! 

 

***smiling* I’m sure.**

 

**End Scene Part 1**


	12. Invention Part 2 RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust repays the favor and something interesting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: Fresh

***comes home from a late night shift at work, is very very tired and basically walking around half asleep. Goes to the kitchen for a glass of water***

 

*pops out from behind a cabinet* Welcome home, Fell! *big smile*

 

***squeaks, running into the wall behind him, then scowls half-heartedly* Fuck you.**

 

*clasps hands below chin, grinning and speaking mostly sarcastically* Really?

 

***blinks, then shakes his head, continuing slowly to the sink* No, not really you idiot.**

 

Awwwwwww *sighs jokingly* How was work?

 

***gulps down a glass of water, rinsing the cup and putting it back on the drying rack* Long. If you don’t have anything else you need me for, I’m heading to bed.**

 

Actually… *is smiling for real now*

 

***sighs, leaning against the sink* What?**

 

*hops up to sit on the counter next to the sink* Remember when you stayed up all night making me a cookie machine and then pretended the next morning that you didn’t know what it did?

 

***is having a hard time staying awake, but smirking lightly* I still don’t know what you mean.**

 

*deadpans* Remember, you know, that one time you weren’t an asshole? *kicking feet excitedly, but not noticing he’s doing it*

 

***pretends to think for a moment, then gives up because he’s way too tired for this shit* Yes, I remember, Lust. What about it?**

 

*claps hands together, then stares down at them in consternation for a moment before looking back up* You should look in the oven!

 

***suspicious face* I don’t know that I trust you...**

 

*mock glare* Fine, I guess I’ll just take it back then, I’m sure you definitely don’t want it, right?

 

***sighs, then shrugs and walks to the oven* What the fuck…* muttering while opening the door, then backing up a little, looking at Lust in shock***

 

*Inside the oven is a giant chocolate cake, perfectly frosted and decorated, made from scratch from the recipe Fell has three stars next to in his cookbook. Lust is embarrassed by the look on Fell’s face, and he starts lighting up in a blush. He ducks his head* I just thought I’d pay you back, y’know? I know Thursdays are long at work for you.

 

***stares at Lust in complete silence for a moment, then grabs the pan the cake is resting on, setting it on the counter. He slices two pieces and places them on the table, holding out a fork for Lust* No sense in not at least trying it then.**

 

*grins and accepts fork, jumping down off the counter and pulling out a chair before sitting down* It took me three tries for it to not be burned so this better be fucking  _ fantastic _ . *sticks a piece in his mouth, eyes widen*

 

***sits as well, chuckling at Lust’s words, before cutting himself a bite and eating it* Holy shit...three tries, huh? *looks up at Lust with slight admiration in his eyes***

 

*nodding distractedly, sticking another piece in his mouth. He’s slightly thrown off-balance by the miracle of his own cooking* Yeah, they kept coming out wrong. And it took me forever to decorate it, I got frosting all over the counters! *Totally forgot he was going to pretend he bought it from the store or made Blue do it for him*

 

***shaking his head, honestly surprised it came out this good. He eats slowly, still** **_very_ ** **tired, and the longer he eats, the louder a small, repetitive noise becomes* Well, thanks, I suppose...for cleaning it all up.**

 

*stops stuffing his face for a moment to give Fell a thumbs-up. He hears the noise and swallows, looking around a bit before shrugging and deciding it doesn’t matter* I even used the frosting you said you liked, the one from that corner store on 5th? I bought a bunch of them so there’s a ton of extra in the fridge.

 

***nods, a small, happy smile on his face. The noise becomes louder and is obviously coming from Fell***

 

*stares, confused. He’s paused with a bite halfway to his mouth, brow crinkled as he tries to figure out what’s going on. Then he makes the connection and his eyes widen*

 

***looks up, and sees the look on Lust’s face, the noise continuing albeit softer* What?**

 

*not even laughing, just confused and a little shocked* Are you….

 

***puts down fork* Am I what?**

 

...Are you purring?

 

***face goes bright red as he looks down at his chest, although just now noticing. The purring immediately dies down, almost to a stop* Ah, shit...**

 

*a huge smile is crossing his face, fluctuating between actually happy and teasing* I didn’t even know you could do that.

 

***pouting, still very much so blushing, looking away* It doesn’t happen that often. Shut up.**

 

*still grinning* Is it because of the cake?

 

***refusing to look at Lust* Its the whole...its because I’m actually happy for once.**

 

*smile grows ever-wider, but he’s turning purple again* Well then. Do you want another piece?

 

*** frowns down at his empty plate, then nods***

 

*stands, grabbing Fell’s plate and taking it to get them both another slice. He’s trying to stop smiling but isn’t quite able to*

 

**I swear Lust, if you’re making fun of me right now...**

 

*brings the cake back and sits down. He’s still smiling, and his blush is getting darker* Nah, I’ll do that later. I’m just… *ducks head again and decides to stop talking, puts more cake in his mouth.

 

***shakes his head, smiling, and eating his own slice***

  
  
**End Scene**


	13. Relationship Troubles 2 RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell knows he has screwed things up by assuming things where he wasn't needed, so he decides to do what's best for Lust.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

 

*is completely conked out at the table, face pillowed in his arms and drooling slightly*

 

***walks into the kitchen and stares at Lust fondly for a moment, before leaving and returning with a blanket. He wraps it around the other, then leaves the room once more***

 

*curls one hand tightly into the blanket, frowning slightly in his sleep for a moment before attempting to curl up and somehow managing to fall out of the chair and onto the floor with a loud  _ thump _ , jerking awake* What the fuck!

 

***pokes head back in the kitchen* Are you okay?**

 

*lets out a prolonged groan instead of responding, then starts laughing, face still pressed into the floor as he wraps the blanket back around himself*

 

***shakes his head at the scene, then goes back into the living room***

 

*finally manages to stop laughing, but there’s still a huge smile across his face. He stands up and wraps the blanket around his shoulders, crossing the room to the doorway and looking into the living room* I don’t know how I manage to do this shit...

 

***is a burrito, sitting on the couch* Just special I suppose. *voice is a bit distant***

 

*crosses room, blanket trailing behind him* Aw, you think I’m special? *he sits on the couch, some space between them, and tucks his legs up under his chin* Is something wrong?

 

***looks over* No, not really.**

 

*raises a brow* Alright. You don’t have to tell me. *tips head back and closes his eyes, groaning again and muttering something about rude awakenings*

 

***snorts lightly, but he’s frowning* I just got off the phone with my brother.**

 

*opens one eye and looks at Fell, ready to make a joke about how talking to Red would upset everyone, but when he sees the look on Fell’s face, he decides it may not be appropriate* Oh?

 

***nods* Yeah. I’m set to move back in with him and Pink in about a week or so.**

 

*sits up straight, looking Fell right in the face, his mouth dropped open in shock* W-what?

 

***shrugs* I figure you’ll want to live with Grillby at some point, and after...after what I said, I didn’t want to make things awkward.**

 

*Can’t seem to find the words, mouth opening and closing for a few moments as he seems to be completely frozen* Fell, I don’t...you don’t have to….

 

***shakes his head* It’s fine, I don’t mind. *looks over, a small smile on his face* I’d rather you be happy, you know that. *looks away, then hands over the remote, preparing to get up***

 

*reaches out and grabs his wrist, fingers shaking* Fell, you  _ can’t _ . *He’s never felt this lost, completely without a single idea of what to do, but knowing he has to do something before this goes irreparably wrong*

 

***face crinkles up* I have to. I can’t...I can’t get the feeling I had about him out of my head; I’m not going to hurt you again.**

 

*eyes begin to fill with tears* Fell, please don’t make me chose between the two of you, I...I...you  _ can’t  _ leave!

 

***shakes his head again* I’m not making you choose anything. I’m not your lover, he is, there’s no choice to be made there.**

 

*starts to cry for real, trying to make Fell look at him* Fell, that’s not--

 

***muttering* I can’t fucking do anything right, can I…* stands up, believing he’s doing the right thing for Lust***

 

*mind blanking, unable to fix this, unable to fix fucking  _ anything _ , all he ever does is screw things up* Fell, stop! Please, stop, just stop!

 

***feels himself break a little inside at the tone of Lust’s voice. He pauses in front of the front door, eyes closed tightly and tears beginning to stream down his own face* I just don’t want to hurt you...**

 

*standing and following Fell across the room, hands hovering a few inches behind him* F-fell, you’re my best f-friend, you d-don’t hurt me! Stop, just...please stop, we need to talk about this before you just leave!

 

**I tried before! *he’s yelling now, hand gripping the handle* I tried before and all it did was prove I’m fucking paranoid and hurt you!**

 

*putting things together in his head, his hands drop to his sides. He stares at the ground for a moment, unable to look up at Fell’s back* W-what if...

 

***trying to calm himself down* What if what?**

 

*takes a few steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets and tightening his arms to his sides, seeming to retreat into himself. He tries to speak, but it chokes on its way out and nothing happens except a broken sort of sound he’s never heard out of his own mouth before*

 

***looks back at Lust studying him for a moment, before shaking his head and turning the handle. He’s convinced he’s ruined things because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He opens the door and steps outside, looking back once to give him a small smile***

 

*makes eye contact, and the walls he’s been building up shatter suddenly* W-what if you were right?

 

***eyelights shrink at the insinuation* W-what?**

 

*almost whispering as he seems to shrink into himself even more* What if...what if you a-aren’t paranoid? Would you stay?

 

***face seems to go slack in realization, before it hardens. He walks inside, shutting the door behind him, and holds out his arms***

 

*Lust doesn’t take the invitation, taking half a step back as his eyelights seem to shrink* I-I mean, h-he’s n-never...he’s n-never  _ hit _ me, y’know? B-but--

 

***sighs, eyelights a vivid red as he glares at the ground* I’m going to fucking kill him.**

 

No! *his eyes have sprung up to meet Fell’s, and he has an easily identifiable look of horror on his face* No, don’t...don’t h-hurt...I-I… *he bursts into tears, burying his face into his hands, shaking with the force of his sobs, confusion running through him as he tries to make sense of what he’s trying to articulate, trying to figure out how to keep Fell here, because for some reason he doesn’t feel safe with him gone and he’s only now putting together exactly why*

 

***has a pained look on his face, wanting nothing more than to comfort the other, but afraid to touch him.* I won’t hurt him if you don’t want me to, I promise.**

 

*unable to respond, still shaking and crying, but he stumbles forward, wrapping his arms around Fell and burying his face in his chest. He keeps trying to apologize, but it’s not quite making it out*

 

***he’s shushing him, holding him close, sending every comforting pulse he can to the other’s soul* I’m not going to let him hurt you again, never again.**

 

*still crying, but starting to calm down finally, letting himself sink into the other’s comfort* H-he doesn’t really... _ h-h-hurt _ me, y’know? H-he just… *he trails off, still not having the words to describe it*

 

**Whatever it is that he does? It’s not happening again. *angrily looking to the side, trying to keep his rage from letting him go after the bastard***

 

*his hold on Fell is tightening slightly as he tries to come to grips with this, it’s not like he deserves anyone better, right? This is the sort of relationship he’s come to expect and it wasn’t until Fell said something about it that he began to realize that maybe it wasn’t normal* Y-you’re not...you’re not gonna leave, right?

 

**I am not going anywhere. *tightens his own hold around Lust* I’m not leaving, I swear.**

 

Y-you better fucking not, you absolute a-asshole *he’s whispering, barely loud enough for Fell to hear him* If you ever do that again I’m gonna kill you, g-got it?

 

* **chuckles, gently lifting Lust like he did those weeks ago, and settling on the couch* If you can, you marshmallow.**

 

*mumbling and curling up in his lap* You’re one to talk, Edgelord.

 

* **snorts, resting his chin on the top of the other’s head, sighing after a moment* I’m not leaving.**

  
  
**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush did not know where Fresh was going with this and may or may not have cried a lot when Fell started to leave. In other news, Crush gets way too fucking invested in playing this character.


	14. Horror Movies RP

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

  
  


***sitting on the couch, watching horror movies***

 

*sitting on the couch, regretting recent life choices*

 

***looks over, smirking* This one isn’t even that scary.**

 

*shivering and peeking at the screen through fingers, voice is somewhat squeakier than usual* Shut the fuck up, you’re used to this shit! Next time we’re gonna watch porn and see what you have to say about it!

 

***snorts* Do you realize how much sex is in some of these. It’s a lot different from skeletons, actually...**

 

*eyes widen* Who the fuck is trying to have sex when there’s a goddamn murderer on the loose?!

 

***looks at the screen, where two people have begun making out* Those people, apparently.**

 

*groans slightly, sinking back into the cushions* Idiots… If they get gutted in the middle of this it’s going to ruin sex for me for at least a day and a half.

 

***snickers* Might not want to watch this next part then. *has totally seen this one already***

 

*groaning again, turns and holds his arms out to Fell, making grabby hands* I fucking can’t with this movie anymore, I need to hold onto something.

 

***rolls eyes* Get over here, you babybones.**

 

*Totally doesn’t even care, dives across couch in apparent fear and wraps his arms around Fell’s ribcage, closing his eyes tightly and squeezing*

 

***looks down at him for a moment, then shakes his head and goes back to watching the movie* You better not fall asleep on me again.**

 

*lets out a loud, obviously fake, snore, burying his face in Fell’s shoulder*

 

~Next Morning~

 

***wakes up, realizing he’s still in the living room, Lust still wrapped tightly around him***

 

*fast asleep, letting out quiet breaths and ruffling Fell’s sleeve. He shifts slightly, clutching on even tighter somehow*

 

***sighs* Damn it. *grabs the remote with his magic, resigned to his fate, and turns on Animal Planet***

 

*Wakes up slowly in response to the noise, but leaves his eyes closed, letting out a sigh as he readjusts himself on whatever incredibly warm and comfortable thing he had fallen asleep on this time*

 

***notices he’s awake, smirking lightly* Sleep well?**

 

*realizes who he’s holding onto and his eyes pop open, glancing up. When he sees that Fell isn’t mad, he relaxes and makes no move to let go* Better than I have in ages, honestly.

 

***nods, already going back to watching the tv* That’s good. You aren’t getting up anytime soon, are you.**

 

*Yawns* Nah. You’re really warm.

 

***flinches, because he’s not supposed to be warm unless his ecto body is summoned* You said I’m warm?**

 

*Feels the flinch and looks up, concerned but still a bit fuzzy-headed* Yeah?

 

***looking down at area between his sternum and pelvis, trying to figure out why it would have summoned in his sleep, as he’s most definitely not pregnant***

 

*Follows his gaze, then looks back up, confused. He pulls himself back slightly, though he’s still touching the other* Are you okay?

 

**Yeah, yeah...I’m just…*still staring down at himself, confused and kinda still half asleep himself***

 

*frowns slightly, shaking his head to wake himself up more* Just...what?

 

***looks up finally, still very confused* I didn’t summon it.**

 

*raises one brow* Uh… summon what exactly? I mean, not that I’m not flattered but I didn’t think you really--

 

***slight glare, before he looks down again and lifts up his shirt, revealing his glowing ecto-body* I didn’t summon this, asshole. That’s why I was warm.**

 

*eyes widen as he stares down at it, mouth slightly open, before he looks up at Fell, unable to come up with anything smart to say* How the fuck did you summon it with abs??

 

* **looks up, shrugging* I have no idea, it just summons like that, just...not by itself usually.**

 

*muttering* What the fuck… *let’s go with one arm to poke at Fell’s bellybutton, still very tired* Are you ticklish?

 

**No, I don’t think so. *watching Lust***

 

*grins like an idiot* Mind if I find out?

 

***narrows eyes slightly* I would, actually.**

 

*snorts* Damn. And here I thought I would actually make you laugh for once. *looks back down at the ecto-body, one hand still hovering over it* Do you mind if I touch it?

 

***shakes head* No, I don’t mind.**

 

*places one palm flat on Fell’s stomach, lightly tracing the curves* How is it so warm?

 

**I’m not sure. Red’s isn’t like that, I know.**

 

Mine’s definitely not. *Still touching him lightly, not seeming to want to stop* It’s really soft, too. Mine’s more...Jello-y, I guess.

 

***snorts* That’s one way to describe it. *is way too half asleep to care about Lust touching him at the moment***

 

*Sees this and remembers how tired he still is, absentmindedly leaning his head against Fell’s shoulder* It’s a real pretty color...

 

***blushes lightly* Thank you.**

 

*sighs contentedly* Why were you looking at Red’s ecto-body, anyway? Don’t people in your universe typically not do that sort of thing?

 

**Your brother wanted to compare, since we are both Papyruses, then because Red was there he wanted to compare the two of us because we’re brothers. *shrugs***

 

*snorts lightly, still rubbing his palm back and forth across the surface, not quite seeming to realize he’s doing it* No way he has abs, does he? Because if he does I’m going on strike. I don’t know what from, but I’m doing it.

 

***squints, slightly confused* Who, Red?**

 

*nods against his shoulder, not bothering to speak*

 

**Hell no. I told you, he’s a fat ass. Apparently that extends to his magic. *shifts a little as Lust’s hand passes over a slightly ticklish spot, hoping that Lust didn’t notice***

 

*Definitely notices, smirking slightly and ghosting his fingers over the spot again* Good. Motherfucker better not be hotter than me in any way.

 

***snorts at his words, but is grimacing lightly at the sensation of Lust’s fingers passing over his ecto-body* I wouldn’t think that’s anything you need to worry about.**

 

*grins, but he knows Fell can’t see it* I’ll take that as a compliment. *presses his fingers into the ticklish spot slightly harder, but it could still be taken as an accident*

 

***fights to hold in a whine at the feeling, he is not about to let Lust know he actually is very much so ticklish, it’s been years though since his own brother took advantage of it* Good, that’s what it was in a sense.**

 

*still grinning, swings one leg over so that it’s laying across Fell’s lap and bending his knee slightly, effectively trapping Fell’s legs to the couch without letting him know anything is amiss* Well, thank you, then.

 

***watches him with slight confusion, but figures he’s trying to get comfortable to fall asleep again* You’re not welcome. Mind letting me up if you’re going back to sleep?**

 

*reaches up with free hand and pulls himself to sit up a bit more, which lets Fell see the huge smile across his face* Nah, I don’t think I will.

 

***staring at him, face full of both confusion and trepidation* I’m not sleeping all day on the couch with you, Lust.**

 

*Starts giggling preemptively* As much as I would love to sleep with you, that is most certainly not the plan here.

 

* **tilts head, looks like he might be about to make a run for it* What is the plan then.**

 

This! *Attacks ticklish spot, still pinning him down to the couch and giggling like a small child*

 

**H-hey! *immediately giggling himself, fighting with his arms to try and get Lust off of him***

 

*continues tickling him* What’s wrong-- *gasping for breath from laughter* What’s wrong, F-fell? Is something f-funny?

 

**S-stop that you, you--*is laughing way to hard to talk, arms still trying to push Lust away, but the longer he laughs the weaker he gets***

 

*tickles him harder, poking his stomach all over to find all the best places and taking full advantage of them* You w-what? What am I, Fell? 

 

* **laughing way too hard to speak coherently, just slurred curses and begging Lust to quit* S-STOP IT A-ALREADY!**

 

*pauses for a split second* Is that your safe word? *is still laughing breathlessly, hands hovering just above the target of his attacks* Because it kind of sucks.

 

***shaking his head, whining a little as he tries weakly to push Lust off of him, still laughing hard enough there’s tears in his eyes***

 

*Stays locked on, starts poking him again lightly* I dunno, Fell, you’re smiling a lot… are you sure you want me to stop?

 

***nods vigorously, laughter calming down a little as he goes limp, still too tired from the late night before to put up much of a fight. He whines a little every time Lust pokes him***

 

*snorts and finally gives in, unhooking his legs and letting him away* Who’s the wimp now?

 

**You, you motherfucker…*breathing hard, sunk into the couch***

 

*starts giggling again for no apparent reason* Fucking hell...

 

***nods, sockets basically shut***

 

*still laughing* The goddamn captain of the royal guard in the scariest damn universe that’s out there is  _ ticklish _ … I hope you know my brother is not.

 

***scowling* Well good for him. Shut the fuck up.**

 

Make me, asshole *smiling*

**End Scene**


	15. Truth or Dare RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *winks loudly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust: Crush  
> Fell: **Fresh**  
>  Red: ** _Crush_**  
>  Pink: _Fresh_

*Sitting criss-cross in between Red and Fell in a loose circle on the floor of Red and Pink’s living room. He’s reclining back against the base of the couch, chin propped in hands, grinning* Bro!

 

_ *sitting beside Red, though up on the couch, leaning on his head. He turns to look* Yes? _

 

Truth or Dare?

 

_ *smirks* You know me, brother. Dare. _

 

**_I swear to Asgore, asshole, if you make him do something to me in front of everyone else..._ **

 

**What else would you expect? And you want it, don’t even act like you don’t.**

 

**_*growls at his brother* Sure, but I’m not an exhibitionist, so--_ **

 

You really should have thought of that before you married a Lust brother, honestly. *winks* 

 

**_*growls again, then falls silent*_ **

 

Hmm… *taps chin in thought* I dare you to give this asshole *points to Red* a handjob so he’ll calm the fuck down.

 

_ Mmm, with pleasure. _

 

*gasps in mock distress* A pun! Bro, I thought I was the funny one!

 

_ *mock glare* Did you want to see me wreck my husband or not? _

 

**I would rather not.**

 

**_*Blushing and stammering, seemingly trying to figure out if he should be trying to get away from Pink before something bad happens*_ **

 

_ *sees that his lover is distressed, and decides to go easy on him* Actually brother, I’ll do truth. _

 

*tsks, but was fully expecting this to happen* Fiiiine. How many times do you have sex a week?

 

_ *snickers* At least 12.  _

 

***goes red faced, remembering living with these two* Fucking hell.**

 

**_*flips off his brother, still blushing profusely* I hate this game._ **

 

*snorts* Yeah, that’s why you suggested it.

 

_ Alright...truth or dare, love? _

 

**_*makes a face* I am so going to regret this. Dare?_ **

 

_ *smirks* I dare you to let Lust find your sweet spot. _

 

*grins widely, coming up onto his knees*

 

***looking at the kitchen* Do you mind if I leave the room for a few minutes.**

 

*looks at Fell, confused for a moment, then opens mouth to reply*

 

**_Come on bro, don’t be a pu--_ **

 

*immediately reaches out and scratches across Red’s bottommost ribs to get him to shut up* Yeah, that’s cool. 

 

**Thank you. *hops over couch and disappears in the kitchen***

 

**_*even brighter red* How the hell did you do that so fast?_ **

 

We’re the same person, dipshit. *glances towards kitchen before sitting back down*

 

_ Well then. I forgot about that, actually. Whoops. *doesn’t actually appear to care* _

 

**_*sighs in exasperation, then yells* Boss! Get back here!_ **

 

**Fuck off! Give me a minute!**

 

**_*is an asshole, as usual* Truth or Dare!_ **

 

***mumbling angrily as he comes as he comes back into the room, a cup of water in his hand* Truth.**

 

*snorts* You really should have seen that coming, Red.

 

***glares* After the damn dares you idiots are giving out, I’d rather just be embarrassed.**

 

**_*is at a loss for a good question, smacks Pink’s leg* Hey, what should I ask him?_ **

 

_ How about how many people have you kissed? _

 

**_*gestures at Fell, clearly waiting for an answer to the question*_ **

 

***grimaces* One.**

 

*raises a brow* Who the hell--

 

**That was one question per turn, thank you. Lust, truth or dare?**

 

*snorts* Dare, obviously.

 

***is about to say something, when Red interrupts***

 

**_*shocked* You’ve only kissed one person?_ **

 

***glaring* It's not that important.**

 

**_*giggling* Dude…_ **

 

**How about we drop it. *is getting slightly embarrassed***

 

*Sees this* Hey, Red, how about we--

 

**_*waves Lust off, leaning forward slightly to take the opportunity to needle his brother* How have you only kissed one person? You’re 23 years old!_ **

 

***frowning* I just have, okay? It’s not my fault I’m not like you, always sleeping around.**

 

_ *frowning himself* Hey, now, that’s not-- _

 

**_*snorts* I’m sorry I--_ **

 

*fed up with everyone being assholes to his best friend, leans forward and presses his mouth to Fell’s*

 

***eyes wide open in shock, face bright red as he stays stock still, brain short-circuiting***

 

*Has eyes closed, but pulls away and opens them. When he sees the look on Fell’s face, he winks so only Fell can see him then sits back down* There. Now he’s kissed two people. Now let’s drop it.

 

_ Well hot damn.  _

 

**_*stunned silence*_ **

 

~Once Fell and Lust are at Home~

 

***walks inside, still thinking about the kiss while removing his shoes***

 

*follows, stepping around Fell and shrugging off his vest while shaking his hips and humming lame stripper music like he always does*

 

***watches him for a moment, then looks away, blushing slightly***

 

*notices, and winks* Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I know I’m hot. Glad you’ve finally realized it.

 

***grimaces, shaking his head* Your “dancing” is not making me embarrassed.**

 

*looks down, searching himself up and down before looking back up, still grinning* Is it my body?

 

***mock glare* Oh, yes. Its making me so hard for you, Lust. *very sarcastic voice***

 

*bursts out laughing* Well you don’t have to be a  _ dick _ about it, damn.

 

***smirks, then frowns* What...why did you...why did you kiss me?**

 

*looks surprised, then his cheekbones darken slightly* Red was being an asshole. It shut him up, didn’t it?

 

***looks away* I could have handled it...**

 

*cocks a brow, then shakes head, starting to move into the kitchen* Yeah, I know, but it’s not often I get to shock him into silence any more. Living with my brother will do that to you.

 

***follows him, settling into a chair at the table* Trust me, living with you does the same.**

 

*snorts* I know. You didn’t even react to several of your brother’s puns. It was really throwing him for a loop.

 

***smirks* Oh, believe me, I noticed. It was rather funny to watch him glare at you after each attempt.**

 

*grabs mayo and sits down, leaning back in his chair and sighing happily* I know, right? I love ruining Red’s life.

 

***snorts, floating an apple over to himself* I’m sure you do.**

 

*finger guns* You know I do. You do too.

 

***mock insulted face* I would never.**

 

*raises one brow doubtfully, but doesn’t say anything, unwilling to break the comfortable silence*

  
  
**End Scene**


	16. Did it Hurt RP

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*sitting at the breakfast table, kicking his feet because his legs are too short to reach the floor in this stupid-ass chair, and eating cheerios*

 

***is digging around the fridge, attempting to find something he had hidden from the other* Did you find the extra hershey's bar I put in here?**

 

*grins at his back* Whaaat? Noooo, I didn’t even know you  _ had _ a Hershey’s bar in there! *definitely didn’t even take it*

 

***looks back, glaring, before rolling his eyes and straightens up, closing the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water from the counter before sitting across from the other* I don’t know why I bother asking you things.**

 

*snorts* Honestly, me either. *pause* Hey, Fell?

 

**Yes?**

 

*snickering quietly to himself* Did it hurt?

 

***looks over, bored* What? Falling from heaven? No, but I did bust my patella crawling out of hell.**

 

*a snicker slips out, then he covers it up with one hand* Nah. Did it hurt when you fell for me?

 

***face goes blank for a moment, before he slowly raises one hand to his face* I can’t believe you just tried that.**

 

*blinks innocently* Tried what, Felly-boy?

 

***peers out from behind his fingers* Sttooopppppppp**

 

*gasps sarcastically* Awwww, are you blushing? Can I see? I wanna take a picture!

 

***uncovers face to show nothing but aggravation***

 

*apparently unfazed, hops down from chair and crosses the room, still grinning up at him* Now there’s that face we all know and love! I knew it was in there somewhere!

 

* **now just looks confused* What are you doing?**

 

*sticks bowl in sink, then turns around* Flirting. As usual, you know how I am! Did it work?

 

***stares at him for a moment* No more than usual.**

 

*winks* So it did, but you’re pretending it didn’t. Got it! 

 

***rolls his eyes* I’m going on a run. I’ll be back in an hour or so.**

 

*throws hand across forehead in mock distress* Don’t run from your feelings!

 

* **snorts* Don’t worry, I’m not. *starts for the front door***

 

*following him as closely as he can, just to annoy him more* So you’re finally accepting it? Does this mean you’re going to be trying out that partner cardio I keep recommending to you?

 

***an image flashes through his mind that makes him crack up for a moment* No, no it does not. It means there are no feelings I’m hiding, and you are an asshole.**

 

*cocks a brow at the laughter* I know I’m an asshole, but so are you. What’s so funny?

 

***still chuckling at the thought of Lust doing cardio* Nothing. Nothing at all. Now if you’ll excuse me.**

 

You’re excused.

 

***nods* Good, thanks mom. *walks out the front door***

 

*snorts again, yelling after him before slamming the door shut* GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUNG MAN!

 

**FUCKING MAKE ME!**

  
  


**End Scene**


	17. Harm RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, Silver!
> 
> Warnings in the end notes, folks

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, trying to keep standing as he’s hit with a dizzy spell. Once it ends he continues on his way to the living room***

 

*sitting on the couch in the living room, frowning slightly as he watches Fell* You okay?

 

***he looks over, his eyes a little distant* What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine...**

 

*still frowning, he starts to stand up, watching the other carefully* Are you sure?

 

***is standing beside the couch, his face blank for a moment as he tries to listen to whatever Lust is saying. After a moment his mind goes black and he falls over, passing out before he even hits the floor***

 

*his eyes widen, and he jumps up, reaching out to try and keep him from falling, but only succeeds in grabbing onto his arm and tripping over the coffee table, nearly falling over himself* Holy shit, Fell, hey, are you okay? What the fuck?

 

***he’s out for a few moments, long enough to be worrying, before he blinks, looking up at Lust completely confused* Why am I in the floor?**

 

*stops being panicked long enough to glare at him, crouching to be on his level and check him over for obvious injuries* Because you’re a fucking idiot. Are you sick and you didn’t tell me again?

 

***face scrunches in thought* No, I’m not sick...did I fall?**

 

*watching him worriedly* Yeah, you fuckin...do you not remember?

 

***looks up as best as he can to the kitchen* I thought I was…*frowns, realizing what must of happened. He can’t let Lust know if that’s the case* I’m fine, just, help me sit up, would you?**

 

*eyes narrow slightly, reaches out to help him up* When did you last eat?

 

***he holds down a wince, but he has no idea how to make this sound believable* Last night?**

 

*frowns and folds his arms, glaring at him* Don’t you fucking lie to me.

 

***now he does wince, refusing to look up at the other* It doesn’t matter.**

 

*now he’s glaring harder, just about ready to smack his idiot of a roommate* Fell! Come on! Please tell me you at least ate  _ sometime _ this weekend!

 

***can’t get the thought of feeling like a child in trouble out of his head* I mean…*he sighs* No...**

 

*throws his hands up in the air* For fuck’s sake, Fell! You need to stop doing this to yourself!

 

***crossing his arms* I just haven’t been hungry, okay?**

 

*jabbing his finger into the other’s chest* You. Still. Need. To. Fucking. Eat! *every word is punctuated by a hard poke, and his magic is gathering in his eyes with the force of his anger at the other’s stupidity*

 

***glares up at the other before looking away, feeling guilty* I’m not going to fucking eat if I’m not hungry!**

 

*he places his palm flat on the other’s chest, shoving the other aside and making his way into the kitchen* I don’t give a fuck if you aren’t hungry, you have to eat something!

 

***shakily leans on the couch for support before standing straight, scowling* I’m not fucking eating right now, Lust.**

 

YES YOU FUCKING ARE! *is grabbing leftovers and dumping them out on a plate. He puts them in the microwave and starts the cooking before poking his head out of the kitchen and glaring at the other* I swear, if you don’t get your bony ass in here and sit at the damn table and eat this fucking food, I will come over there, drag you in here by your fucking pelvis, and shove this food down your goddamn throat!

 

***glaring, tears in his eyes that he’s trying to angrily wipe away before Lust can see them* Fuck you! Don’t fucking act like you care!**

 

*his glare falters for a moment as he sees the tears in the other’s eyes, but his face hardens again as he hears what the other says. He crosses the room, grabbing Fell by the shoulders and yanking him down to eye level, sticking his finger back in his face as he growls* Shut the fuck up, you know I care about you. You are my best friend, my confidant, and practically my whole  _ fucking _ world outside of my brother. So-- *he points into the kitchen* go fucking eat before I make you!

 

***is in shock, both at the other’s words and actions. He backs up a little, still not wanting to eat anything, but knowing that Lust means what he says. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen, feeling like the younger brother again, and sits at the table, slightly afraid of the other***

 

*he follows him in, forcefully pushing in his chair for him and placing the food in front of him before sitting across the table from him, continuing to glare* We are not moving until you eat every bite of that, got it?

 

***grimaces for a moment, then picks up the fork and begins to eat, refusing to look up as he does. He doesn’t stop until he finishes every bite then sinks down in his chair, wanting to leave, but knowing Lust will probably not let him***

 

*sighs in relief, his anger leaving him as he sees Fell following his instructions. As he finishes, he takes the plate from him, putting it in the sink before returning and crouching in front of Fell, taking one of his hands in both of his and looking up at him* Fell, please, you have to stop doing this to yourself.

 

***frowning as he stares down at the table* It’s better than the alternative…*he mutters this, lost a bit in his own head***

 

*narrows eyes slightly, confused* What alternative?

 

***looks up at him finally, his face just kind of sad, not angry* Why do you think I told your brother to keep a close eye on my own when they married? Why do you think I told him to keep the fucking knives locked up?**

 

*mouth drops open and his eyes fill with tears* W-what?

 

***looks back down* Living where we did, how we did...it does things to your soul. Red actually told me he…*tears up for a moment* He actually ended it some resets.**

 

*Lust’s mind is blanking, but all he can think is to remind the other that he’s not alone. He stands up, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close, squeezing him tightly* Fell...you...you should have told me. If you’re always acting like you’re happy, people are going to believe it!

 

***watery chuckle* I suppose so. I’m sorry for worrying you. *leans into the other’s hold***

 

*holding back tears* Fell, I’m serious. You can’t...you need to take care of yourself, okay? I don’t want you to be hurting.

 

**I know. It doesn’t happen all the time. Just some weeks…*he goes quiet, unwilling to talk about the dark thoughts he has on occasion* I’ll take better care of myself.**

 

*pulls away slightly, rubbing gently at his back* You can talk to me, Fell. You know that. I know you don’t really do that touchy-feely shit but seriously, I care about you and I want to do everything I can to help you. 

 

***nods, wiping at his face and looking up at the other gratefully before looking away once more* Yeah, I know. Right now’s just...not the best time.**

 

*nods understanding* I’m not going to put any pressure on you to talk. Not ever, okay? As long as you know I’m always willing to listen. I will, however-- *clanks his forehead against Fell’s for a moment before standing up straight and pulling the other to his feet* --continue to pressure you to take care of yourself.

 

* **sways a little before getting his balance, nodding slightly* I figured.**

 

*grins up at him, trying to coax out a smile* Don’t suppose you’d like to have some cupcakes and popcorn and watch stupid movies until midnight, would you?

 

* **smirks faintly* It’d better not be nothing but porn.**

 

*winks before tugging on the other slightly to get him to follow him into the living room* Don’t worry, it’ll be classy porn.

 

* **rolls his eyes slightly, letting Lust tug him along* I don’t think there is such a thing.**

 

*grins back at him* You clearly haven’t seen my sextapes.

  
  
**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-harm, Self-starving, Depression, Mentions of Suicide


	18. Dinner Party RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Pink have a surprise for their brothers

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

Red:  **_Crush_ **

Pink:  _ fresh _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lust: *standing on the front step of Red and Pink’s house, staring down at his roommate with his brow crinkled* Stop fucking messing with your damn clothes and get up here. I’m not knocking by myself, they’ll think you didn’t come with me.

 

Fell:  ***glares up as he fiddles with his suit jacket* Would that really be such a bad thing? I could just go back home and forget about this shit.**

 

Lust: *raises a brow* You’re not going home, this is apparently important. And I don’t wanna give them false hope that your dumb ass didn’t show up. *skips down the steps and smooths out the shoulders of the jacket* There. Now get up here.

 

Fell:  ***rolls his eyes, but follows Lust back up the steps* It’s always “important”.**

 

Lust: *grins and knocks before turning back to him* Yeah, but, I mean, usually it’s not monkey-suit important.

 

Fell: * **grimaces* Please don’t call it that.**

 

Pink: * _ opens the door, large smile on his face as he looks down at his brother, then up to Fell* Hey! Come in, supper’s just about done! _

 

Lust: *grins* Can’t wait, I’m starving! If I don’t get some food in me, I’ll be just skin and bones!

 

Pink: * _ glares down at Lust* Really, brother? You just got here! *moves aside as the other two walk in* _

 

Lust: *shrugs as he passes, grinning* What can I say? I have to start us off in the right mood!

 

Red:  **_*sitting on couch, nervously picking at the cloth covering when he sees them walk in. He jumps to his feet, then just stands there for a moment, seemingly unsure what to do* Uh...hi!_ **

 

Fell: * **gives Lust a look* Hello brother. Mind telling us what was so important, or do we have to wait until after dinner?**

 

Pink: * _ starts to say something snappy* _

 

Red:  **_*cuts Pink off* We can wait until after dinner!_ **

 

Lust: *looks between them in confusion, sensing something is off* Okay...

 

Pink: * _ sighs slightly, then gives his husband a reassuring smile and leaves for the kitchen* _

 

Fell: * **looks worried now* Are you alright?**

 

Red:  **_*chuckles nervously* Y-you know me, Boss! Just_ ** **bone-tired** **_! *grins up at him, waiting for a reaction*_ **

 

Fell: * **doesn’t even get upset, not really even noticing the pun as he crosses his arms* You should get more sleep then.**

 

Red:  **_*frowns, then turns to Lust* Thank you so much for ruining my brother._ **

 

Lust: *winks* Oh, Red. If only he would let me ruin him.

 

Fell:  ***scowling* I’m getting a new fucking apartment. * leaves to go help Pink in the kitchen***

 

Lust: *grins, then yells after him* We live in a house, dipshit! *immediately turns to Red and raises a brow* So, how are you feeling?

 

Red:  **_*looks over nervously, but trying to appear calm* I’m fine, asshole._ **

 

Lust: *tilts head to one side, regarding him for a moment before folding his arms* I’ll bet not. Morning sickness hitting you hard? 

 

Red:  **_*flinches, looking from Lust to the kitchen, hoping his brother isn’t listening in* I don’t--_ **

 

Lust: Uh-huh. *raises a brow, but he’s smiling* No idea what I’m talking about, right? Red, I’m from  _ UnderLust _ . I think I know what someone looks like when they’re preg--

 

Red:  **_Don’t fucking say it! *he growls for a moment, checking the kitchen doorway once more before looking back at Lust* I’m not...I’m not ready to tell him, I don’t know how to tell him._ **

 

Lust: *sighs and reaches out to grip onto his shoulder comfortingly* Red, he’s gonna be ecstatic. He loves kids.

 

Red:  **_*frowns, but nods* I know, I know, I just can’t stop thinking he’ll...freak out or something._ **

 

Lust: *grins* I mean, he probably will, but I think girly screams of excitement are usually a positive thing.

 

Red:  **_*rolls his eyes, smirking* I think you’re thinking of your own brother there. And yes, I recorded the reaction._ **

 

Lust: *pumps one fist* Fuck, yeah! *pauses* You’d better email that to me, asswipe.

 

Red:  _ * _ **_smirks_ ** _ ,  _ **_then winks* No problem. Better not use headphones though._ **

 

Pink: * _ yelling from the kitchen* Supper’s done! _

 

Lust: *still chuckling quietly* We’ll be in in a sec, bro! *turns back to Red* Seriously, though. You have nothing to be nervous about. Your brother will be happy as fuck, and you’ll be fantastic parents.

 

Red:  **_*sighs, but nods gratefully* Let’s get in there then before the Papyruses have a brain aneurysm._ **

 

Pink:  _ WE DON’T FUCKING HAVE BRAINS! _

 

Lust: *yelling back* Watch your fucking language around the damn ba--

 

Red:  **_*claps a hand over his mouth* Dude!_ **

  
  
**End Scene**


	19. Snake RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago, Lust did [thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_XhavukMh0) to his roommate, who is terrified of clowns. Fell thought he’d return the favor.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

 

*walks in the front door, hanging up keys and taking off his jacket normally because Fell isn’t around to annoy. He proceeds into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and chugging it as he walks through the house in search of his roommate* Fell!?

 

***snickers lowly, aware Lust can’t hear him from back in the other’s bedroom. He looks down at the massive 15 ft. python that’s wrapped leisurely around his feet and exploring its new space* Back here!**

 

*frowns and makes his way to his room, taking another swig from his water bottle as he pulls the door open, focusing on his roommate and not noticing the reptile* Why the fuck are you in my room?

 

***is trying to keep his smirk off his face, but he’s not exactly succeeding* Do you remember that balloon thing you pulled?**

 

*starts snickering softly, raising the water bottle back up to his face* Yeah, that was great.

 

***narrows his eyes a little, and his smirk grows slightly sinister* I wouldn’t look down if I were you.**

 

*frowns and looks down. It takes a moment for him to realize that no, that isn’t a really weird fire hose, and he lets out a shrill scream and jumps backwards through the doorway, slamming the door shut in front of him* You mother _ fucker _ !

 

***is laughing loudly, a large smile on his face* Aw, Lust, he just wants to meet you!**

 

Shut your fucking face! *is holding the door closed, trying not to squeal in fear as he considers whether or not the snake could fit under the door*

 

***snorts, then watches as the snake makes its way over to Lust’s open closet* Oh, look at that. He really likes your toys.**

 

*whines, then clamps one hand over his mouth and takes a few deep breaths before calming himself down* DON’T LET IT NEAR MY TOYS!!!

 

***laughing harder than he has in a really long time, a dark sparkle in his eyes* Too late. He really enjoys being under your bed as well...**

 

*pauses for a moment* Did you fucking leave it under my bed last night?

 

***snickers* Perhaps. You really should come back and say hello, he seems nice enough.**

 

*loud thumping noise as he backs away too quickly and runs into the opposite wall* Fuck you!

 

***snorts again, shaking his head and walking over to the door, slipping through and shutting it behind him before Lust can try to keep him from leaving* Well, you’re going to have to get used to him eventually. I booked him for a week and, unless you think you can get up enough bravery to move him yourself, he’s staying in there. *starts for the living room***

 

*grabs desperately onto Fell’s arm and digging his feet into the carpet* Don’t you fucking dare leave it in there!

 

***turns just enough to look down at Lust, a rare flash of sinister glee in his eyelights* You should think about that before you have fucking clowns in our house.**

 

*eyes wide and panicked* Okay, yeah, I get it, I won’t do clowns next time! Get the fucking thing out of my room!

 

***pretends to think for a moment* I don’t know...**

 

*still tugging on his sleeve, mind whirling and trying to think his way out of this* I won’t make any sex jokes for a week!

 

***raises a brow* I don’t believe you.**

 

*nods vigorously* I promise! If I make any sex jokes for the whole week, you can...you can… *thinks hard, searching for something to appease him*

 

**If you make any sex jokes for the week, I’m throwing out all your cookie mix. *serious face***

 

*eyes widen slightly* But… *glances back towards his door as he hears stuff getting shifted around in his room* Okay, yeah, you can do that, please just get it out!

 

***snorts, then walks to his own shut bedroom door, opening it and revealing a snake handler* You can take him back now. *the man nods and walks to the bedroom to retrieve the snake, and Fell walks to the kitchen***

 

*dodges to hide behind Fell as the man passes, covering his eyes tightly and refusing to even look at the python as it goes by*

 

***let’s him cling, pleased his jape worked as well as it did* You better never go to Underfell. The snakes are much larger than that.**

 

*shivers slightly, pressing himself to Fell’s back subconsciously* God...

 

***shakes his head fondly, then looks back as the front door closes* It’s gone now. There’s extra cleaning stuff in the bathroom, I asked your brother what to get.**

 

*huffs slightly, allowing himself to straighten back up as he hears that the snake is gone* You are such a fucking asshole.

 

**I never said I wasn’t. *leaves the kitchen to plop on the couch, plate with a slice of cake in his hands***

 

*grumbling under his breath and going to get the cleaning supplies, planning to scrub down his entire closet* I’m gonna fuckin’ poison all your cake.

  
  
**End Scene**


	20. The Trouble With Sex One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush gets into Lust's mind, exploring why sex used to be so important to him and why it isn't quite so much anymore.
> 
> Warnings: loneliness/depression and using sex to cope with it (non-explicit)

The first time Lust met one of his alternates, he got slapped across the face. 

Looking back, it wasn't particularly surprising, but at the time, he remembered being extremely confused. He had found himself, along with his brother, tossed through the void and into a world where the native version of himself wore a comfortable blue hoodie and made a habit of leaning against the nearest wall in a tired sort of way that automatically made Lust offer to help him fall asleep. Comic, as he was later dubbed, had gawked at him for a long moment, then reached out and delivered a stinging smack that left Lust reeling with the unexpectedness of it. He'd just been being nice, and it wasn't like he wasn't always down to help in his favorite way. 

Before too long, though, he was educated, through a few more slaps and a lot of yelling on the part of the SwapFell brothers. This world, and the majority of the worlds in the multiverse, didn’t exactly have the same views on sex as his world did. 

Lust wasn't sure exactly what caused it, but he remembered the moment when it finally clicked for him that his access to the activity would be much decreased. His panic attack had come seemingly out of nowhere, and his brother had been extremely concerned. The soft turtleneck sweater Pink had been wearing seemed to grate against Lust’s bones, seeming to mock him with the modesty of it, and it just drove him further into his own mind. 

He  _ needed _ sex. Sex was...His method of coping. He would get lost inside himself, hating the world and his place in it, unable to function unless he'd been fucked until he couldn't think any more. 

He didn't know why all of the others seemed to think they were so much better than he was. He'd been drinking with Comic, and he was pretty sure that there was nothing sadder than when he got going. He'd seen Red work his way through eight packs of cigarettes in a single afternoon, and even if Blue was too naive to realize that Italian seasoning wasn't usually kept in plastic bags, everyone else knew what Stretch got up to when his mind got the best of him. 

So where the fuck did they get off judging him for his coping mechanisms? At least he could remember what he'd done the next morning. 

Even once they got to the surface, things barely got easier. There were more people, sure, but sex with humans didn't feel nearly as satisfying as it did with other monsters. There was a lack of connection, almost no involvement of souls. It distracted him and fulfilled his need for physical affection, sure, but it just didn't...fill him. At least...not in the way he’d grown to crave so desperately.

Even as the empty hole inside him grew deeper, his brother seemed to get happier and happier. He’d never had the same problems as Lust, his had been a different kind of loneliness. Before too long, he found himself showered in kisses and affection and attention without needing to use his usual methods, courtesy of Lust’s alternate from UnderFell. 

Things really seemed to reach their lowest point when the two announced their engagement. Lust was happy for his brother, he really was! In fact, he was ecstatic!

Right up until he realized that this meant he would be left to live alone in his house. 

The thought terrified him. The house, which had previously felt almost too small for his normal tastes, now seemed infinitely too big and empty, what with Pink having left to live in the Fell brothers’ home until such a time as the two could find their own space. He dreaded the wedding, having to resist begging his brother to not leave him so permanently or to not get married. But the day came, and Lust found himself going through the motions of congratulations almost as though he was watching it all through someone else’s eyes, holding back tears and the urge to go find someone to lose himself in. 

“You seem absolutely overjoyed to be here.”

The voice was unexpected, and Lust jolted suddenly, glancing up at the speaker. The wedding was over, but they were in the midst of the reception, and Lust had found a table in the back to sit and pretend this wasn't happening, to pretend that he wouldn’t have to go back to an empty house at the end of the night and know for a fact that his brother was never coming back. 

Red's brother stood in front of him. They'd spoken a few times before, settling details and setting up dates for different meetings and events. As their brothers’ best men, they'd been forced to interact many times, actually, despite the other's apparent distaste for him. Lust couldnt understand why the other seemed to take such great delight in being an asshole, he got on with Pink almost too well. 

When Lust didn't respond, Fell continued, sitting at the table and propping his feet up on the chair that stood between them. “Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I’d think you were at a funeral.”

Lust grimaced at him and sipped at his drink, electing not to respond. The other rolled his eyes and joined him in his silence. Despite the almost prickly air that surrounded him, Lust found himself relaxing slightly. He'd been craving the proximity of another monster but none of these assholes seemed to be willing to get within ten feet of him, as though they were afraid he'd try to fuck them right there in the middle of his brother's wedding. 

Screw them. He'd have at least been polite enough to meet them in the bathroom. He wasn't a fucking animal. 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, broken only by the laughter of the other partygoers, before Fell spoke again. “May I be honest with you for a moment?”

Lust spared him a withering look, then nodded slightly. Why the fuck not. 

“I share the sentiment.”

Lust turned to look at him fully, surprised. Fell had seemed almost as invested in this wedding as their brothers. 

Fell saw the look and shrugged. “Don't get me wrong, I approve the union. I don't think I've ever seen Red as happy as he is when he's with your brother. Pink...allows him to be more open with himself. And with me.” He paused for a long moment, picking at his sleeves and looking away. “But there is something lonely about having your brother be so completely tied to another person when it's only been the two of us for so long.” 

Lust studied him carefully. Fell had hit on a large portion of his own problem, an immense percentage of the reason Lust was finding himself to be so incredibly...unwilling to let his brother go. 

“You aren't even alone,” Lust found himself saying before he could really think about it. “You still have Red. Pink...he left me.” He decided to blame the drink and the exhaustion and the overwhelming  _ emotions _ for his honesty, waiting for the other’s answer. 

Fell snorted. “Do you truly think that my brother is any more present in my life than he is in yours?”

Fair enough. Pink and Red did tend to be a bit...involved in one another. 

Lust felt his mouth moving, and words coming out of their own accord before he could stop them. “Do you get sorta lonely sometimes?”

Fell snorted slightly, but he looked thoughtful. “Yes, I do. But so do most people.”

Lust shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. It’s more...do you ever feel like you  _ need _ to be around people? Like if you don’t, you’ll fall apart?” His voice broke on the last word, and he withdrew from the other slightly, his cheeks flushing in shame at letting the other see such a hidden part of him. 

Fell turned and met his eyes. Lust was prepared for judgement, for the other to burst into laughter and call him a whore, but he received none of it. Instead, Fell just shook his head. “No...I have quite the opposite problem, actually. I get too much of people, and I want them to leave me alone. There are very few people I can stand to exchange more than a couple of words with.”

“Our brothers?”

Fell nodded, then shrugged. “And you, I suppose, though you are…” he smirked slightly, and Lust raised one brow in response. “...irritating, at times. There is no need to be offended, however. Most people tend to be.”

Lust just rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He sipped at his drink, rolling the liquid around in his mouth for a moment as an idea occurred to him. 

Fell made to stand up, and Lust’s eyes snapped up before he suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, surprised by the panic that was accompanying the thought of seeing him go.

“Hang on, just...wait a second. I have a question.”

Fell sighed heavily and sat back down, looking at him questioningly.

Lust took a deep breath, and plowed on, pushing down the thoughts that he was being an idiot, of course the other wasn’t going to say yes.

“Do you think you could stand me enough to live with me? Because I have an extra room in my house now and I wouldn’t keep you awake at all hours having loud sex.” He winked. "At least, not most nights."

Fell laughed slightly, then seemed to realize that Lust was serious, and sobered. “Wait, really? You want to live with me? You must be more lonely than I thought.”

Lust shrugged, not about to argue with that. 

Fell regarded him silently for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully for a moment. “Yeah, okay. At this point anything would be better than whatever these idiots’ honeymoon is going to entail.” He looked down slightly, then back up at Lust’s face. “You have my contact details, correct? Call me tomorrow morning sometime and we can discuss this further.” And with that, he stood up and walked away, leaving Lust to sit alone at the table.

It was only after he got into his car to go home that Lust realized that his parting congratulations to the happy couple had been more sincere than any he had given them before.


	21. Work RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell's job sucks

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*sitting on the couch watching TV, wrapped up in a blanket like he just woke up even though it’s 4 in the afternoon*

 

***finally leaves his room, really had just gotten up. Shuffles to the kitchen***

 

*Watches him go, frowning slightly for a moment before he gets up and follows him in, bringing the blanket with him*

 

***is blankly watching the coffee machine* Afternoon. *mumbling***

 

*sighs and sits at the table* Hey. Did you get any sleep at all last night?

 

***thinks for a moment* I think so? Maybe three hours. *shrugs* I don’t need much.**

 

*snorts* You need more than this. You’ve gotten...what? Eight hours of sleep in the past three days?

 

**That sounds about right. *still staring at the coffee machine, silently willing it to go faster***

 

*Gives him a concerned look* How was work?

 

**Long. I had to work a double shift again.**

 

Why?

 

***shrugs* People missing for various reasons. I got home around 9.**

 

*frowns at him silently, choosing not to say anything but glaring at the back of his head pointedly*

 

***finally makes himself a mug of coffee, turns and catches the look on Lust’s face* What?**

 

*drops gaze, now frowning at the floor* I guess I just don’t understand why you still work there.

 

***frowns, looking down at his coffee* I don’t know...I really don’t think I could stay at home all day, I guess.**

 

Then find a different job! These assholes….*he drops off, wrapping the blanket around himself more tightly*

 

***studies him for a moment* It was hard enough getting this job. I didn’t think you cared this much about it.**

 

*snorts* Of course I care about it, they’re working you down to the-- *he huffs at himself* They’re working you too hard! It’s not like you’re going to starve without the income, so just take the time to find a different one!

 

***sits at the table, rubbing his face tiredly* Would it make you feel better if I did?**

 

*still frustrated, shouts* YES! *his face drops for a moment in confusion, then he glances up to meet Fell’s eyes* Does that change anything for you?

 

***leaning on one hand, smirking lopsidedly* It does. Means I won’t have you bitching at me like you actually care of I’m tired or not. *totally teasing him***

 

*snorts* Yeah, sounds about right.

 

***sighs, shaking his head* Well, I guess that means I don’t have to go to work in an hour.**

 

*fist-pumps, grinning widely* Really?!

 

***nods, still basically half asleep* Yep. I don’t know if I can call in at the moment, though. I’ll sound drunk.**

 

*grins* you could probably get my brother to do it. You guys sound the same if he tries to sound like he swallowed a chainsaw.

 

***nods absently* I’m not calling your brother either. Put him on speaker or something.**

 

*laughs and pulls out phone, hitting speed dial 69* 

  
  
**End Scene**


	22. Fired RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell's new job doesn't quite work out.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***is sitting on the couch, watching tv boredly. There is a massive nacho platter in the kitchen***

 

*walks in the front door, kicking off his shoes and going through the usual coat-removing ritual before entering the living room and looking at his roommate* ...hey?

 

***looks up* Oh, welcome home. What did Pink need?**

 

*still looking a bit confused, shrugs* He got stuck in his handcuffs again. Did you stay home all day?

 

***nods, rolling his eyes* I feel like your brother should stop using handcuffs, as often as he gets stuck. *looks back to the tv, but nods his head back to the kitchen* There’s food.**

 

*snorts before beginning to walk in to the kitchen* Well then maybe you should tell your brother to keep his kinks under control. *calls over his shoulder* Why are you even home? Don’t you have a shift at that new job today?

 

***awkward shift* No, that’s tomorrow. And I really don’t care to hear what kinks my brother has.**

 

Well then you shouldn’t have moved in with me, because Paps tells me everything and I can’t keep my mouth shut. *Peeks in, a chip in his hand, looking suspicious* Wait, I thought this job was an every-day kind of thing?

 

***cringes slightly, though Lust can’t see* Ah, well, it usually is. They didn’t have any work for me today, for some reason.**

 

*frowns* Fell, how long have we lived together now?

 

***refusing to look back* 9 months.**

 

*comes into living room, setting down his plate of nachos but remaining standing, hands on his hips and glaring down at him* So would you agree that it makes sense that I’ve picked up on the fact that you are a god-awful liar?

 

***scowls, but doesn’t say anything. He’s not about to let Lust know anything, if he can help it***

 

*recognizing the look on the other’s face, he sighs and sits down next to him*  C’mon, Fell. What’s going on? Why didn’t you have work today?

 

***angry sigh* I just didn’t.**

 

*disbelievingly* Uh-huh. And I’m a virgin. What’s wrong?

 

***looks up at Lust for a moment, then looks away, crossing his arms* I got fucking fired, okay? That’s why I wasn’t at work.**

 

*pauses, then, angrily* Was it some anti-monster bullshit again? Because I’m telling you, you could get that shit taken to court--

 

***gives him an “are you dumb” look* It was actually, and no I can’t. Underfells don’t have full rights in other universes, incidentally.**

 

*swears under his breath, angry at the assholes at Fell’s workplaces* Are you going to try to find another job?

 

**Right now? No. I’ve already tried most places in our area and because of the whole monster thing, they don’t “want to risk it”. *he huffs***

 

*nods thoughtfully, picking up his plate and putting it on his lap, eating absentmindedly* Good. You don’t deserve to keep getting treated like this.

 

***snorts* I don’t know if I believe that, but thanks anyways, I guess. How are the nachos?**

 

*glares* Don’t say shit like that, Fell, c’mon. *takes another bite* And they’re fucking fantastic. I don’t know how you do it.

 

***looks over* How much LV do I have, Lust?**

 

*clenches fists, turning to face Fell* LV doesn’t mean a damn thing anymore! *he’s shouting now, out of seemingly nowhere* Not when you’ve cha--

 

**It does when you know how I got most of it! *gritting his teeth, already upset about everything***

 

*is floundering for what to say for a moment, glaring down at his hands before he looks up* Fell, how many people have you killed that weren’t trying to kill you or someone else?

 

***face drops* Too many to count. It was part of my damn job.**

 

Exactly! I think you forget sometimes exactly how fucked up it is that  _ anyone’s _ job would include killing people. You weren’t an EXP hunter, you didn’t choose your LV, your world and your situation made it necessary!

 

**I still fucking did it! I still killed countless people who were just trying to survive!**

 

And what the hell were you trying to do? In a world like that, what the fuck else were you  _ supposed _ to do?

 

***is refusing to look up at Lust* How are you not afraid of that? I know the others are sometimes. I know Classic still doesn’t trust me around Paps.**

 

*sits back slightly* Remember that time when we made all those paper snowflakes for that fair? It was like six months ago, so I don’t know if you would.

 

***nods* We used different colors so it wouldn’t all be the same.**

 

*snorts* Yeah, they were a bit pissed about that, weren’t they? *Face grows serious again* I got a papercut at one point, and do you remember your reaction?

 

***face crinkles in confusion* No, I don’t remember that.**

 

*grins slightly* You went fucking insane trying to find a band-aid before I could even remind you that skeletons can’t get papercuts and I was completely screwing with you. *looks up, making direct eye contact* You barely even knew me then, we had hardly even become friends. How could I possibly even imagine you would do anything to hurt me? Or anyone else you l-- know?

 

***blushes slightly, scowling* It still doesn’t help the whole “monsters are scary and this one is even scarier” thing humans seem to love.**

 

*winks* I’m not gonna deny that you’re scary-looking. That’s just part of your charm. But I don’t give a shit what humans say or think or do, you don’t fucking deserve to get treated like this. You’re a  _ good person _ , and don’t you dare try to deny it. *Face falls slightly, then smooths back out* N-not after the whole thing with Gr--

 

***winces* You don’t… you don’t have to say his name. I understand.**

 

*smiles gratefully* See? 

 

***rolls eyes, turning back to the now muted tv* Eat your fucking nachos.**

 

*salutes sarcastically* Yes, sir. What are you watching?

 

**I have no fucking idea.**

  
  
  
**End Scene**


	23. Dream RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell has a nightmare
> 
> Thanks for the idea, Cear_IK!

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***he’s running, running faster and harder than he has in years and it’s showing in the way his chest heaves and his legs ache. He can’t stop though. He can hear the dogs chasing him, the sounds of their growls and snarls filling his soul with dread and an all-encompassing fear. He’s back in Underfell, running for his life, and he can never stop, if he stops, he’ll die. If he stops, he’ll never see his brother again, he’ll never see Lust again. So he keeps running, even as everything burns, even as it feels as though he’ll collapse at any moment. Everything crashes down as he trips over a tree root, his body unwilling to get back up. He can hear the sounds of his enemies coming closer behind him, and just as a pair of disgusting, sharp jaws tear into his shoulder, he wakes up, chest heaving as he looks about his room. He’s home. He’s safe. He repeats this to himself as he lays back down, trying his hardest to calm down. He doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night***

 

**~The Next Morning~**

 

*making a gourmet breakfast of cheerios and toast, leaning against the counter and impatiently waiting on the bread to pop up*

 

***shuffles into the room, trying his hardest to keep himself calm and not let the other know anything is wrong. It helps that he doesn’t currently have a job, for the most part. He’s not sure he’d be able to perform adequately like this. He sits at the kitchen table, much to upset to even consider eating* Good morning.**

 

*looks up, not immediately noticing anything is wrong, smiling slightly* Hey! Do you want some of this? I’m not as hungry as I thought I was, I don’t think.

 

***he yawns, trying to cover up any shaking his voice might have* No, thank you. I’m not very hungry this morning. You might just give whatever you don’t eat to the cat.**

 

*snorts* Yeah, because that thing needs more food. *frowns, suddenly, noticing something is off* Are you okay?

 

* **fighting down an involuntary wince* Yes, I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well.**

 

*raises a brow* We’ve already established many times that I can tell when you’re lying. What’s up? *toast pops up and he grabs it, absentmindedly starting to butter it while still looking at Fell*

 

***he frowns, but he’s staring at the table, still fighting off the panic that has followed him through the night* I’m not lying. I didn’t sleep well.**

 

*brings food to the table and sits across from Fell, studying his face carefully* Okay. Why didn’t you sleep well?

 

***he shakes his head* It doesn’t matter. *he’s beginning to tremble slightly, but it’s only barely noticeable***

 

*narrows eyes slightly, then stands up and walks around the table, sitting in the chair next to Fell* Of course it does. What’s wrong, Fell?

 

***he tries to shake his head again, but he’s shaking and suddenly, it’s like he can’t keep himself quiet* I was back, I was back and I couldn’t, I couldn’t get away, I couldn’t fight back, I couldn’t do anything *he’s babbling, his eyes wide and his eyelights shrunk drastically. Its obvious he’s going into a panic attack remembering what happened***

 

*Lust curses softly under his breath and leans forward, taking Fell’s hands and tugging lightly to redirect his attention* Fell, you never have to go back to that awful fucking place, okay? I swear to you, you  _ never _ have to go back.

 

**I was there, I was there and they were chasing me *he’s starting to cry, trembling hard enough to make his bones rattle as old memories begin to surface along with the dream***

 

*he lets go of the other’s hands, reaching up to sweep his thumbs under the other’s eye sockets, shushing him gently and trying to ground him* Hey, hey, you’re right here, you’re not going to leave, you never went back and you’re never going to have to go back again, okay? I promise, I promise, I won’t let you go back there, okay? You’re right here with me, you never have to go back. *he keeps talking, gently so as not to scare his friend and send him deeper. He keeps up the stream of assurances, not letting it fade*

 

***he grounds himself on the other’s voice, the low tone reminding him that it was just a dream, he never actually went back. The absolutely petrified portion of his mind fights back, insisting he should be on guard, he has every reason to be afraid, it’s still kill or be killed, but he pushes it down for the moment, trying his hardest to stay in reality* I’m sorry, I’m sorry...**

 

*let’s his hands fall to rub up and down his arms, trying to reassure him that he’s here, not back in that awful place, that he’s not alone* You have nothing to be sorry for, Fell. Please, don’t apologize. You’re still here, it’s okay. Come back, it’s okay.

 

***he nods, leaning into the contact as he tries to calm himself down. For a moment he’s not sure he’ll be able to, his soul still pounding furiously in his chest. He chokes on a sob; he hasn’t fallen this deep into a panic attack in years* I know, I know I’m not there. *he’s more trying to reassure himself than anything***

 

*slowly and purposefully wraps his arms around the other, giving him plenty of time and notice to pull away or voice an objection. There is none, so he wraps him up in a hug* Good, good. And you’ll never have to go back, I promise, okay, Fell? It’s okay.

 

***he nods vigorously, leaning into Lust as if he’s starved for the physical contact. After a few moments his breathing calms down slightly and the tears stop flowing down his face. He pulls away slightly, shame showing in the way he won’t look Lust in the face* Thank you.**

 

*grips Fell under the chin and looks him in the eye* I am always going to be here for you, and that’s never going to stop, you got it? Don’t hide shit like this because you’re ashamed.

 

***his eyes widen once more, but he nods***

 

Seriously, I’m  _ always  _ going to be here. *pulls him into another tight hug, closing his eyes and trying to express how much he means what he’s saying through it* Always. Okay?

 

***he blinks a little as the other wraps his arms around him, but he nods again, closing his eyes* Thank you.**

 

*pulls back, grinning* No problem. Are you still not hungry?

 

***grimaces at the thought of eating while his stomach is still this upset* Not really. I don’t feel well.**

 

*grin widens slightly, but his hands tighten slightly on the other’s shoulders to show that he still means what he was saying earlier* Well, if you throw up, please face away from me. Maybe aim towards that painting my brother did.

 

***glaring* I’m going to throw up in your damn cheerios.**

 

*winks* Hey, at least you’re not pissin’ in ‘em. We really only need one grumpy-ass around this house.

  
  
**End Scene**


	24. Club Time RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its Fresh posting this one lol
> 
> Look at that totally platonic love between bros!!! :DDDD

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*nodding head and swaying hips obnoxiously in response to the repetitive music of the club he has dragged Fell to. He’s had more than his fair share of drinks, hit on quite a lot of people, and is a very good mood, unfortunately for Fell. He is grinning at him, waggling his eyebrows as an incredibly wonderful idea occurs to him* 

 

***sitting at the table he and Lust took when they arrived, is only moderately drunk. He looks over at the other, immediately suspicious by the look on his face* If you try anything, we are leaving.**

 

*slurring ever so slightly. He’s not even  _ that drunk _ , as he keeps repeating out loud to no one in particular* Try anything? What would I try? I would never!

 

***raises a brow, sockets narrowing* Why do I not, in any conceivable way, believe you?**

 

*grins, still standing, leans over awkwardly to prop his elbows on the table in a way that might be considered attractive if he didn’t look five seconds from keeling over* I can’t say I have any idea. *innocent look* Quick question, what do you find attractive in a person?

 

***looks Lust up and down for a moment* No purple. Whatsoever.**

 

*snickers slightly* Well there’s no need to be fucking rude about it. I meant, like, other than me.

 

***rolls his eyes, but he’s smirking* I’m not really interested in a relationship right now.**

 

*huffs and inches sideways to fall into a chair. He nearly misses, but when he gets settled, he leans back, folding his arms* But, like, theoretically. 

 

***huffs, realizing that Lust isn’t going to drop it anytime soon, and crosses his arms, thinking* I would prefer if they were shorter than me.**

 

*nods thoughtfully, going to tap himself on the chin studiously as he looks around them.* Well. That gives me a wide range. *stands, swaying slightly before catching his balance, then turning to gesture widely to Fell* C’mere, get up, c’mon.

 

***is very much so not at all comfortable with what Lust seems to be planning to do* I don’t think--**

 

*sighs in exasperation, reaching out to grab Fell by the wrist and pull him to his feet. Fell isn’t budging, and his feet slip out from under him, causing him to fall on his ass. He looks slightly confused, as though he’s not quite sure how he got down there*

 

***sighs, staring down at his roommate* You can go do whatever it’s planning on your own, I’m taking no part in it.**

 

*stares up at him, then grins widely, completely ignoring what he just said* I think I just fell for you. *his eyes widen, and he starts laughing* Get it! I just  _ Fell _ for you! *slapping knee because he’s just absolutely hilarious*

 

***facepalms for a moment, trying hard not to chuckle himself* You’re an idiot.**

 

*reaches up, making grabby hands and grinning, eyes going star-shaped for a split second* Help me up, please?

 

***rolls his eyes again, then stands up and takes a hold of Lust’s wrists, pulling his to his feet* If you can’t even get off the floor, we probably need to go home soon.**

 

*adjusts grip so he is holding Fell’s hands, then grinning again* Nah, I could stand fine on my own.

 

***blushes slightly, but scowls* Then why the hell did you ask for help?**

 

*swinging their hands between them like he’s a little kid or something* Because you have really big hands and it’s fun to hold them. *lifts one of Fell’s hands and stares intently at it, trying very hard to focus* Seriously, who even  _ needs _ hands this big? *baby voice* I just have little bitty kid hands, it’s not even fair!

 

***blush intensifies slightly, and he pulls his hands back* I don’t know, it’s probably because you’re a Sans. You’re rather small in most aspects.**

 

*sighs sadly* yeah… *looks around, already distracted, before seizing the nearest person by the shoulder* Hey, is my friend hot?

 

***makes a slightly choked sound before turning away and sitting back in his chair, seething but knowing if he tries to stop Lust, it will make a scene***

 

*turns around and yells back at him, excited* Dude, they said yes!

 

***heated glare***

 

*looks surprised, then turns to the stranger, saying goodbye much more enthusiastically than their five-second friendship really merits, then coming back and sitting next to Fell again* Why are you so….*searching for the proper word* ...grumpy?

 

***stage whispering, as he’s still embarrassed* Why the hell did you do that?! We don’t even know that person!**

 

*rolls his eyes* Because that’s how you  _ know _ , you know? Drunk people are  _ soooooooo _ honest, you know? It’s kinda funny, you know? *trails off, already distracted again*

 

***rolls his eyes as he rubs his face for a moment, trying to remind himself that Lust is** **_extremely_ ** **drunk. He looks at his cellphone and groans at the time* Lust, I think it’s about time we go home.**

 

*has head down on table, eyes shut* Dude, I don’t think I can get back up again. You’re gonna have to go on without me.

 

***snorts lightly, then stands, scooping the other in his arms before getting his balance, then making his way out of the club* You’re so lucky I’m here. Who knows how long you would have been stuck at that table, wasting away.**

 

*yawns, tucking his face into Fell’s shoulder and closing his eyes, mumbling* Yeah. I prolly woulda died or something. *yawns again, then huffs slightly* I’m really lucky you’re my...my...what’s the fuckin word?

 

**Roommate? *he’s totally joking, just to see what the other says***

 

*snorts, waving one hand dismissively and accidentally whacking Fell in the chin* Nah...like...like my..my partner, but not, you know? Like...you’re always--*yawns*--there for me. I just… *trailing off slightly* I just kinda...kinda l-- *seems to have fallen asleep*

 

***smiling down at the other as he walks to his car* I know, Lust. I love you too. Just go to sleep.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	25. Piano RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just...uh… [here, listen to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjA5v00SXPE), it's what is being sung. COMPLETELY PLATONIC BROMANCE, GUYS

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind and watching reruns*

 

***slams the front door open, dragging a smallish piano through the entryway. He tugs on it until it sits fully in the house, then wavs to someone outside and shuts the door. He turns to look around the room, trying to decide where a good spot for it would be***

 

*watches this happening, very much confused. Then, politely* What the fuck are you doing?

 

***starts moving the piano to an empty corner on the other side of the room* I don’t know, what does it look like I’m doing?**

 

Okay, let me revise the question. Why do you have a piano?

 

***stops momentarily to give Lust the Look* Because I can. *continues pushing***

 

*sighs and stands up, making a conscious decision not to question it* Do you need any help?

 

***grunting lightly* You could make sure there’s nothing in the way.**

 

*looks around at the spotless floors* There’s nothing in the way.

 

**Thank you. *finally get’s it where he wants it, then takes a step back to make sure everything looks alright before nodding, satisfied* That should do it.**

 

*stares at the piano for a moment* I’ll bet I can play that.

 

***snorts* I’ll bet you can’t. Don’t touch it, I’m getting a chair. *disappears in his room***

 

*as soon as he disappears, Lust reaches out and dings a couple keys before cranking out an admittedly fantastic rendition of hot cross buns* You can’t tell me what to do!

 

***walks back in holding a black stool that, previously, had no reason to be in his room* Whatever you say. *sets up the stool***

 

*grins, still plunking the keys* Jealous of my skills?

 

***smirks lightly* Oh, very much so. *sits and simply stares down at the keys for a moment, seemingly lost in thought***

 

*decides to stop showing off, cracking his knuckles and stepping back* Can you play at all?

 

***nods absently* It’s been years, though.**

 

*Leans back against the piano, folding his arms and grinning* C’mon, show me what you’ve got.

 

***he hesitates for a moment, before finally putting his clawed phalanges to the keys. The melody starts out slow, quiet, before it quite suddenly picks up in an emotional swoop of notes, both highs and lows melting together in an almost somber tone. It isn’t a very familiar song to anyone outside of Underfell, but Fell himself knows it well. Once it’s done he looks up to Lust, gauging his reaction***

 

*jaw has dropped open, staring at him. When Fell finishes and looks up, it takes him a moment to process that he’s done, and he snaps his mouth snaps shut, and he folds his arms, raising a brow* Okay, I’ll admit you might be slightly better than me.

 

***snorts, but he’s not offended* Thank you, then.**

 

*looks down at the piano for a second, then back up at Fell, grinning* You’re welcome. Can you play anything I can sing to? I need to restore some of my ego.

 

***thinks for a moment, smiling* I assume you want something easy to sing?**

 

*frowns* Shut the fuck up and play me some Disney, you asshole.

 

***smirks once more* With pleasure. *he begins again, this song starting a bit slow like the other, but with more power behind the notes***

 

*waits for his cue, then nearly comes in too early, chuckling slightly before singing softly* I can see what’s happenin’, they don’t have a clue… 

 

***each heavy chord he plays matches the bass tone Lust uses while singing, and to be honest Fell is a bit impressed at how well the other is with timing***

 

*grins as he continues to sing, noticing the fact that the other is impressed even though Fell seems to be trying to hide it* ...disaster’s in the aaaiiiiiiiir… *takes a deep breath, preparing for the chorus, then belts it out* Caaaaaan you feeeel, the loove, tonii-ii-iight! *he’s hitting every note perfectly, and he knows it, pushing his voice almost past what it can handle, but hey, that just makes it sound better, right?*

 

***can’t help but smile at the other’s enthusiasm as he continues to play, the chorus turning his own playing into a more melancholy, bittersweet sound that still backs Lust’s voice with heavy notes that match the other’s word***

 

*pushes himself up from the piano, throwing his arms wide and making his voice swell even further* the world, for once, in peeeerfeeeecctttt harmonyyyy! *his grin is almost as wide as it can go as he peeks out at Fell’s reaction from his almost-closed lids*

 

***suddenly stops playing, hiding his face in his hands as he tries not to burst into laughter***

 

*trails off, confused, his smile fading slightly* Uh… why’d you stop playing?

 

***if he looks up or speaks, he’ll start laughing, and he’s not entirely sure how the other will take that***

 

*hands drop to his sides, and he shoves them in his pockets, face fallen. His face is slowly turning purple as he kicks at the ground slightly* Well fuck you too, then. Damn...

 

***looks up finally, tears of mirth in his eyes and a huge smile on his face as he’s still trying not to laugh* Oh, oh stars, I’m not making fun of you, I swear, I’ve just never heard you actually trying at anything. It took me off guard.**

 

*still glaring slightly, but an embarrassed grin is slipping through* You should hear me sing that Mulan song. *pauses, then sings terribly, flexing differently with each beat* LET’S! GET DOWN! TO BUUUSSSSIIIINESS!!!

 

***is back to hiding in his hands, obviously laughing really fucking hard***

 

*starting to giggle slightly, then bows* I’m here all night, and I take requests.

 

***finally takes control of himself, leaning with his chin in one hand, looking up at Lust with a lopsided grin and a slightly flushed face from his laughter* I’d like that.**

 

*takes his hands out of his pockets and leans back against the piano, winking again* I know you would. You have a thing for guys with nice voices?

 

***rolls his eyes slightly* Moment ruined.**

 

*grin widens* We were having a moment, huh? 

 

***mock glare* Yes. Were being the key word.**

 

*smile softens slightly, then he nods towards the piano* Wanna have another one?

 

***eyelights soften a tad, and he nods* I’d love to.**

  
  
  
**End Scene**


	26. My Whole Soul RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do for a summary for this one. Basically, we cried but it's fucking awesome and we love it.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*sitting in the living room, as usual. He’s looking around the room, confused, but he doesn’t quite know why. Everything just feels slightly...off. He decides he doesn’t really care and lets himself relax, leaning back into the cushions and staring at the blank screen of the TV*

 

***walks through the front door, slamming it shut before storming to his room, not bothering to remove his shoes or coat. He doesn’t give Lust a second glance***

 

*jumps as the door is slammed and looks back at Fell, watching his progress, confused. He stands to follow him, worried about the other* Fell? Are you okay?

 

***growls deep in his chest, throwing his shit into one of his suitcases* No, I’m not!**

 

*sees he is packing and pauses in the doorway, staring down at the suitcase. There is a sick feeling rising in the back of his throat, and he is searching for any possible explanation that isn’t the obvious one* Well, that’s the angriest packing I’ve ever seen. Are you vacationing somewhere that doesn’t have an indoor pool?

 

***looks up at him, eyes narrowed in what appears to be actual hate, his mouth firmly locked in a sneer* No, you absolute idiot. I’m leaving. And I’m not coming back. *he continue packing***

 

*his soul gives a lurch, and he takes half a step forward before thinking better of it, stopping to wring his hands nervously and not quite able to look at Fell’s face* I-is something wrong? Because I can help, you know I’d do just about--

 

***stands straight suddenly, taking the two steps needed to be in Lust’s face* And how exactly do you plan on helping when the problem is you? *his voice is dripping with malice***

 

*Lust stumbles back in surprise, staring up at his roommate, shocked* I-I-I...Did I do something wrong? 

 

***laughs, but the sound is grating, absolutely no humor in it* What don’t you do wrong? You’re absolutely lazy, you don’t help out with anything, and you’re always drunk off your ass! I don’t know why I put up with you for so long!**

 

*eye beginning to fill with tears* W-what? I hardly ever even drink! I-I don’t...I don’t understand why you’re just up and packing, can’t we talk about this?

 

***has crossed his arms, firm snarl back on his face* I only stayed this long because I felt sorry for you. I don’t think I’ve hated anyone more in my entire life. * he get’s in Lust’s face once more, eyelights flashing a dark crimson* You should count yourself lucky I haven’t fucking dusted you yet, you waste of life.**

 

*shaking head in disbelief, tears beginning to spill over* Y-you don’t h-hate me, you said--

 

***slams a hand into the wall beside his head* There you go, talking and talking, can you never shut up?! No one wants to hear your bullshit! *turns back to a suddenly packed suitcase, picking it up and stopping in the doorway of the room just long enough to say* Haven’t you realized yet that no one wants to listen to what a useless** **_whore_ ** **has to say? *before walking down the hall and to the front door***

 

*mouth opens and closes for a moment before he turns, chasing after him and managing to catch him just before he reaches the door, grabbing onto his upper arm and tugging desperately* Fell! Please, stop, you-you don’t have to go, please, please just stop and talk to me *he’s devolving into broken sobs, making him hard to understand* P-please, F-f-fell--

 

***he grabs Lust by the shoulders and is shaking him, but the words coming out of his mouth don’t make any sense* Why would I want to stay with someone as worthless as you! *then the voice changes to one almost panicked* Fucking wake up already!**

 

*snaps awake, gasping and immediately bursting into sobs, not immediately piecing together that it was a dream* Please! Please don’t--don’t leave, please, I n-n-need--

 

***he’s sitting in Lust’s bed, the smaller in his arms, having come in to the sounds of loud sobs and begging. From years of dealing with his own brother’s incessant nightmares, Fell knew he needed to wake the other up as soon as possible, but he wasn’t expecting what Lust was begging him* I’m not leaving Lust, I’m right here. I haven’t gone anywhere.**

 

*staring at him wide-eyed, still sobbing harshly, before it seems to click and he flies forward, throwing his arms around the other’s neck and holding on almost too tight as he continues to cry* I’m s-sorry, I’m so s-sorry, I-I just c-c-can’t…*he trails off into quieting sobs, just clutching on as tightly as he can*

 

***he is holding the other tightly to his chest, not about to move them while Lust is still this upset* It’s alright, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m right here, it’s okay.**

 

*has his face buried in Fell’s clavicle, and his words are muffled* I’m s-sorry I’m so f-fucking  _ useless _ ! I d-don’t want to be, I j-just can’t get myself to...to...

 

***his hold tightens at the other’s words, anger in his face, but it’s not directed at Lust* You aren’t fucking useless. I don’t know what happened in your dream, but whatever it was, it wasn’t true. *he makes Lust sit back a little so he can look him in the face* You aren’t useless, understand? You mean so much to me, more than I can even tell you.**

 

*loosens hold slightly to wipe at his eyes, still crying softly and unable to meet the other’s eyes* I don’t… What if y-you change your mind? What if you wake up one morning and you r-realize that I-I’m not worth that? B-because I know I’m n-not--

 

***he sighs, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Lust’s before bringing a hand up to his chest. With a flick of his wrist his soul coalesces, glowing a deep ruby. Its surface is covered in what looks to be painful scars, but it still glows a steady shade of crimson* Lust, I trust you with my life. I don’t trust many people anywhere near as much as I trust you. *he takes Lust’s hands and cups them under his soul, handing it over***

 

*hands trembling, he takes it with more care than he’s given anything in a very long time. Then again, he doesn’t think he’s ever held anything more precious. His eyes are wide, and his tears have disappeared from the shock of Fell’s actions. He’s staring between Fell and the soul in his hands, not seeming to know quite how to process this. After a long moment, he very carefully moves to hand it back, murmuring* You can’t possibly be serious, Fell… I-I’m not--

 

***he takes the soul, but doesn’t replace it in his chest right away, instead glaring down at it* When exactly have I ever joked about something like this, Lust? Do you think it’s easy for someone who has lived like I did to trust** **_anyone_ ** **enough to bear my soul to them? Let alone hand it over? Of course I’m serious, and you most definitely are worth it.**

 

*he’s staring at Fell in disbelief, unable to even begin to process what the other is saying to him, what he’s unequivocally  _ showing _ him. He’s never had anyone do something of that magnitude, especially out of a desire to just...sooth him? Show him how much Fell cared? He doesn’t even know where to begin to figure out how he’s supposed to feel about this, but he knows exactly what he wants to do in return. He almost automatically summons his own soul, something he’s never been able to do so quickly before, and holds it out, not knowing what kind of expression is on his face but hoping it’s anything but broken, since he feels so much more  _ whole _ now* Here.

 

***he looks up, his own soul still in his hand and beating warmly, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the other’s soul, casting a deep purple over the two of them. He looks up into Lust’s face for a moment, a bit surprised Lust trusts him this much, though he figures after his own confession he should have expected it* Are you...are you sure?**

 

*holds it out farther in answer, nodding* Of course. There’s a...I don’t know if it’s something you really do in UnderFell, but there’s something I want to show you.

 

***he gives the other a slightly wary look, but does as he requests and gently takes hold of the other’s pulsing magic, now holding his own soul in one hand and Lust’s in the other. He looks up, a bit nervous as to what the other has planned***

 

*Lust takes a deep breath, nervous, then leans forward, pressing his forehead to Fell’s and bringing both hands up to cup his cheeks, breathing out unevenly. He’s never done this before, but he knows innately  _ how _ * Don’t worry, it’s...it’s okay. It might hurt a little bit, alright? But...but just inside. *And with that, he pulls down the walls in the very core of himself and lets nearly everything he feels for the other pour out, the overwhelming trust, the fear of him leaving, the small annoyances and larger worries, absolutely everything. The flow of it stutters for a moment, then he releases the pain he felt before the other came into his life, and how much it’s faded over time*

 

***his sockets are blown wide at the absolute onslaught he feels from the other, reaching deep into his mind and soul. Every emotion, every fear, every memory he sees are almost as if they are his own. He feels so...connected to the other that, for a moment, he loses himself. Then the unfamiliar pain washes over him and his eyes fill with tears, his eyelights flickering out as he silently sobs. The connection between the two of them implores him to open himself up, to do the same as Lust has just done, but he clamps down at the last moment, unwilling to put Lust through that***

 

*he slows the flow, magic straining with the effort of sending as much of himself as he had. He’s breathing hard, eyes tightly shut at it comes to a stop, feeling almost empty and not quite knowing why. Then Fell shifts and Lust’s eyelights flicker open, and the feeling is almost gone as he makes eye contact with the other’s dark sockets, silently willing him to give him some sign that what he’d just done was okay, that it hadn’t been the Way Too Much that it was beginning to feel like it might have been* 

 

***he takes in a stuttering breath as it finally ends, releasing both of their souls to float back to where they belong. His eyelights flutter back into existence and he looks up at the other, tears still streaming down his face. He’s shaking slightly, but he reaches up, his arms open wide as a soft sob leaves his mouth***

 

*he realizes he’s shaking too, but it doesn’t really matter as he lets himself fall into the other, holding on tightly and wishing he didn’t ever have to let go*

 

***he holds onto the other tighter than he ever has before, trying desperately to stop crying before the other get’s the wrong impression* I-I’m so s-sorry you h-had to...had t-t-to...**

 

*crying silently and rubbing Fell’s back, doing his best to soothe him, to not regret any part of what he’s just done* Don’t apologize, Fell. You’re the whole reason I don’t have to anymore.

 

***he nods numbly, and its clear both the sudden onslaught of emotion and the late hour are getting to him. He yawns slightly, still clinging to the other as though he’s afraid to let go***

 

*hears the yawn and pulls back slightly, chuckling, tears still in his eyes* Sorry, forgot it was fuck-all o’clock. D-do you wanna go to--

 

* **he’s already dozing off, still trembling slightly in his sleep. It’s not likely he’ll stay asleep if Lust let’s go of him***

 

*shakily brings one hand away and makes as though to shake Fell’s shoulder, but he hesitates. After that, would he be upset if he just...he takes a deep breath and wraps his arms back around his middle, tucking his head under the other’s chin and closing his eyes*

  
  
**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush keeps drawing [things](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/158174536999/guess-who-finally-fucking-finished-this-i-do) for this...


	27. Beautiful RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look, that's a pretty strong platonic friendship right there!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **Fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


***is sitting at his piano, quietly playing a tune while the cat sleeps on the far end of the piano. He’s been awake for a while, sleep not coming easily for whatever reason, so he decided to relax with something he loves***

 

*In the bathroom, doing whatever Lust might do in a bathroom, before opening the door quietly and slipping out, starting down the hall*

 

***he doesn’t realize Lust is up as he continues to play, humming lightly as the music swells slightly, his head bobbing back and forth to lyrics in his head***

 

*hears the music, and, curious, walks down the hall to the end, listening carefully and staying quiet, invisible in the shadows where he stands*

 

***begins a different song, this one a little slower but just as happy a melody as the last. The cat looks down the hall from its perch, blinking lazily at Lust from where it lies. Fell begins humming once more, his voice just barely rising above the sound of the piano***

 

*Lust smiles softly as he realizes what Fell is doing, ignoring the cat as he sinks to sit out of sight, hugging his knees and leaning back against the wall of the hallway. His head tips back slightly and he closes his eyes, taking in the sound of Fell, unfiltered and completely himself*

 

***still unaware he has an audience, he begins to sing softly to the song he’s playing, the song itself unknown to anyone outside of Red and himself because their Gaster had sung it to them when they were both still young. He only barely remembers the words, but he remembers enough to keep it up for a little while***

 

*At the sound of Fell’s voice, the corners of his mouth tilt up, and he finds himself relaxing more and more until he’s dozing comfortably, listening in on this private moment*

 

***as he comes up on the ending of the song, his voice fades out, his focus on making certain he plays the last notes correctly. He finishes with a flourish, simply sitting in silence for a moment***

 

*is completely asleep, breathing softly, still curled up and with a soft smile on his face*

 

***he stand finally, putting the cover back over the keys before moving into the hallway. He stops mid stride, staring down at Lust with a light blush on his face, wondering how much the other heard. Deciding it doesn’t matter much, he scoops the other up and takes him to his room, tucking him gently into bed***

 

*wakes up slightly as he is moved, but is still mostly out of it. He blinks blearily up at the other as he is tucked in, some part of him recognizing who is in front of him. He smiles again, murmuring under his breath, before falling back to sleep*  _ Beautiful... _

 

***his face is very much so on fire now, but he chuckles gently and gives the other a slight skeleton kiss on the head before leaving, heading to his own room***

  
  
**End Scene**


	28. Swap RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the title will make more sense when you read it.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


* **Is cleaning the already immaculate house, preparing for the small amount of guests they will have later. He really doesn’t like the fact that they are making a big deal out of something he no longer considers attention grabbing, but since Lust went along with it he couldn’t say no***

 

*digging around in the cabinets, looking for the alcohol he knew he bought yesterday but he now cannot locate for the life of him* Did you drink the tequila I had up here?

 

***winces for a moment. It had been a long night the night before* ...Perhaps?**

 

*pauses, then leans back to look at him* Did  _ I _ drink the tequila I had up here? *It had been a long night for him too*

 

***pauses in his cleaning, looking over at him with a brow raised* Did you?**

 

*snorts* Hell if I remember. We drank just about everything else, didn’t we? 

 

***thinks for a moment, then continues cleaning* More than likely. Is that bourbon still in the top shelf?**

 

*nods, then realizes the other can’t see him* Yeah, but that’s your good stuff. You don’t want to waste that on something that doesn’t really matter, do you?

 

***sighs* I mean...It’s better than nothing. *he frowns***

 

It’s not like Red isn’t going to find every excuse to bring all the alcohol he can now that he isn’t pregnant anymore. 

 

***He snorts, nodding, then turns to look at the other, a question in his eyelights* I thought you were looking forward to this?**

 

*chuckles slightly* Looking forward to sitting with you in a corner as our ‘friends’ trash our house because they can’t believe we managed to stand each other for a whole year? Yeah, that just sounds like an absolute blast. *frowns, then hops down and walks to the doorway to look at Fell questioningly* I thought you were looking forward to this? Rubbing it in their faces and all that?

 

***rubs his face in exasperation* Lust, the only reason I went along with this idiotic idea is that I thought you wanted to have a party to get drunk.**

 

*raises a brow* Did you see me last night? I don’t need an excuse to get drunk.

 

**I didn’t see much of anything last night, I don’t think I moved from the floor after the first tequila bottle.**

 

*laughing slightly* Dude, that’s like...the saddest thing I’ve ever heard you say. *frowns* Wait, the  _ first _ tequila bottle? 

 

***goes back to cleaning* I’m not telling you how many I had. You’ll turn all big brother on me.**

 

I mean, technically you  _ are _ my little brother, which really should bother me, if we’re being honest, here.

 

***snorts* Are we still having the party then? Because if we do I may need to go to the store to get through the night.**

 

*already texting Red to cancel:  Get drunk somewhere else, we’re gonna be busy tonight * I’m already telling your brother to fuck off *looks up at Fell, grinning* Do you want to do something, just the two of us? Honestly, I can’t believe I’ve managed to live with you for this long.

 

***unimpressed look* I did warn you this when I first moved in. *he thinks for a moment* What would you want to do?**

 

*thoughtfully* Maybe...the usual? *he nods towards the couch* Make a bunch of baked goods, eat them all in one sitting in our pajamas while also watching and making fun of some movie or another?

 

***blinks at the other for a moment, then smiles a genuine smile* That sounds agreeable.**

 

*snorts* Shut the fuck up… “that sounds agreeable”... What are you, a Papyrus?

 

***acts offended, gasping dramatically* Am I a...I’ll have you know I’m a full-blooded Sans, thank you!**

 

*groans loudly, drooping against the doorframe* Does that mean you’re gonna start drinking condiments and blaming humans for all your problems? Because get out of here with that bullshit.

 

* **walks into the kitchen and to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and flipping the lid off before taking a good swallow, slouching over and glaring at the front of the house* I bet our neighbor James is the reason we don’t have any alcohol left.**

 

*trying very hard not to laugh, but his grin is still slipping through. His voice turns high-pitched and nasally as he follows him into the kitchen, gesticulating wildly* I thought I told you to go do something that very clearly could not wait until tomorrow! You need to be less lethargic! Other big words and unnecessary instances of not using contractions! Nyeh! *he’s bouncing his shoulders around in an exaggerated imitation of what Fell does when he talks and taking huge steps to look like even more of an asshole*

 

***flops in the floor with a long, exaggerate groan, barely keeping his hot sauce from spilling* But brooooooo….I’m too bone tired right now. You’ll have to go on without me, I can’t move. Gravity has increased its weight on me. *pretends to fall asleep***

 

*waves arms around above his head* Fell! Wake the heck up! You’re so lazy! *leans over and sticks his finger in his face* I’ll have you know that I am going to be a member of the royal guard at some point and this kind of behavior--

 

***grabs his arm and pulls him into a cuddle on the floor, apparently having no problem with the position* Come be a lazybones with me, bro. The Royal Guard isn’t going anywhere. *starts to snore obnoxiously***

 

*yelps when he is pulled down, then starts to giggle as he tries to escape* The Pretty-Okay and Somewhat-Scary Lust demands that you let him go this instant!

 

***hums “sleepily”* Five more minutes...**

 

*laughing harder, gives up and returns to his normal tone* It’s getting scary how good we are at that. I think you’re rubbing off on me. *pretends to shudder*

 

***chuckles, still not planning on getting up anytime soon* Is that such a bad thing? Why conform to the norms of our alternate selves. Anarchy I say.**

 

*Laughs again, turning to sit more comfortably in the other’s lap* Hell, no. This is a dictatorship, asshole. You gotta do what I say.

 

***does a sloppy sideways salute* Sir, yes sir! As long as that includes staying here for a bit, because I don’t think I can get up at the moment.**

 

*relaxes into him* I can shortcut us to the couch if you want. But, hey, what about those baked goods I was promised?

 

***grimaces at the thought of a shortcut* I think I’d rather deal with the hard floor. *opens one eye* And I never promised a thing. You’re rubbing off on me too much, I don’t have the will to go on. The lazy has taken hold. *closes his eye once more***

 

*grinning contentedly, beginning to pick at loose threads on Fell’s sweater* Rude. I wanted something sweet. *pulls back slightly to wink at him* Guess I’ll just have to settle for you, am I right?

 

***narrows eyes in an “are you serious” look, before leaning forward and giving the other a small peck on the forehead and settling back into the position he was in before* I guess so.**

 

*bright purple, mouth drops open for a moment before he shuts it with an audible  _ clack _ . He fumbles for words for a split second before giving him a shit-eating grin and settling back into his hold* Nah, I think I’d prefer the cookies.

 

***snorts, then uses his magic to hover an unopened bag of chocolate chips over the other’s head, letting it drop with a quiet thump* There then.**

 

*breaks back into loud laughter, trying to shield himself with his arms against any other possible ammunition* Hey, fuck off! I’m going to throw all your cake pans at your head...

 

* **mumbling sleepily* You said you wanted something sweet...**

 

*snorts quietly and tucks himself back into the other’s hold* I was setting up a line, asshole…*leans head against his shoulder* It usually makes you laugh.

 

***smiles slightly, but it’s clear he’s basically asleep, holding onto the other.***

 

*lets his eyes fall closed, the feeling of safety he’d come to take for granted over the past year hitting him in full force*

  
  
**End Scene**


	29. Demi One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting more complicated as it goes on...

Lust would get into these moods sometimes, where he just couldn’t seem to stop singing. It used to drive Fell absolutely nuts. 

It wasn’t so much that he was bad, he was fine. He was maybe even good! Most Sanses were, with their deep baritone voices. Lust, especially, had a smooth quality to even his speaking voice that carried over whenever he sang, honestly making everything sound like it was straight from the radio.

It was more the choice of song that used to annoy him. Coming from the world he did, the majority of Lust’s choices tended to be suggestive in nature, and that had never really been Fell’s thing. 

But now, as he was sitting on the couch, Lust was in the next room singing along to a somewhat normal song, and Fell could just imagine the way he was attempting to dance while he sang and did the dishes. 

Fell covered up a smirk. While Lust could sing, his dancing left a lot to be desired. And that was the problem, wasn’t it? 

Fucking  _ desire _ .

The all-consuming force of nature that seemed to control every single monster from his roommate’s world. Fell had no wish to participate in any of it, and even the thought of being involved in  _ that _ sort of relationship made him grimace a bit. 

It wasn’t so bad, he supposed, when it was Lust in front of him, rolling his hips and bouncing his shoulders. It made him laugh, most days, which only seemed to encourage him. Other days, it almost made him want to stand up and join him, to grab him by the hands and spin him around, maybe put one hand on his back and pull him close, looking down and seeing--

He cut himself off, shaking his head and making a face, though it didn’t seem to come as naturally as it usually did. That was disgusting. He barely even liked to be touched, let alone…

But...he was reminded, suddenly, of an evening from several months earlier, sitting next to Lust on the couch, watching horror movies.

Okay, well, if he was being perfectly honest, he had been more than just sitting next to Lust. The smaller had had his head on his shoulder and Lust’s arms had been around his ribcage. Hell, he hadn’t even questioned it when the little shit had slung one leg over his lap. Even just a few nights ago, when they'd skipped out on that party, they fell asleep on the kitchen floor with Lust curled into his lap. 

Yeah, okay, maybe he was a little more touchy-feely with Lust than most people, but that only made sense, right? They lived together, they’d been living together for a long time! They spent all their free time together, they talked constantly, and Lust had an unending need for physical affirmation of the fact that yes, Fell was still there, and no, he wasn’t about to leave, which Fell was more than willing to indulge when it was Lust who needed to be touched.

He was beginning to see the flaws in his own logic.

He frowned deeply, reaching up with one hand to rub at his eye sockets, willing the thoughts away and standing to join his roommate in the kitchen. 

Lust was still singing, and, just as Fell had thought, his hips were swaying and he was stepping back and forth along to the beat as he dried a dish. Just as Fell came into the room, Lust danced over to a cabinet, putting the dish away before making his way back to the drying rack. He smiled at Fell as he went, and Fell suppressed a scowl at the jump his traitorous soul gave. 

Lust paused, raising one brow in a question, but Fell waved him off and he shrugged, going back to what he had been doing. 

The music changed as Fell walked to the fridge, becoming something slower, and Lust adjusted to the new beat, turning in slow circles to slow-dance with the plate he was currently drying, his voice ringing out at he tried to meet the powerful voice of the artist. 

Fell paused for a moment, watching him carefully. Lust’s eyes were closed, and he was still circling, though he could see him crack one eye open to look at him, probably questioning why Fell was staring at him like a love-struck--

Fell started at the thought that had just started running through his mind, frowning at Lust and reaching into the fridge to grab the carton of milk. He almost raised it directly to his mouth before he remembered that Lust would probably straight-up murder him.

He turned to get a cup just in time to see Lust sing out a line of the chorus, something about not letting go, but Fell had no attention for the words. As he watched the emotion from the song play out across the other’s face, his eyes drifted across everything he could see, eyes catching here and there before settling on the now-open eyelights of his smirking roommate.

He, of course, immediately flipped him off, drinking directly from the carton right out in full view before ripping the fridge back open and slamming the carton back into its place and stomping out of the room.

He didn’t want to admit to himself that the sound of Lust’s laughter following him out of the room almost made him want to go back in and do anything he possibly could to make more of it happen. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted anything as much as he wanted Lust to be happy.

Fucking  _ hell _ .


	30. Sick RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Lust get's a lil bit sick...

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*laying in bed, maintaining a loud, prolonged groaning noise because he knows Fell is within hearing range but he can’t see him. Based on the number of times he’s been told to stop being a baby he thinks he probably shouldn’t actually make a fuss, but it’s way more fun to annoy Fell than it should be*

 

* **grits his teeth at the sound, but refrains from making yet another comment as to how much of a babybones his roommate is being. He’s in his own room, his door open so that if Lust needs him, he can call. Unfortunately, more often than not Lust does not actually need help, instead wanting to whine about how badly he feels***

 

*his soul is roiling, and his bones are overheated. He feels like absolute shit, and he thinks he’s probably kind of entitled to complain. He suddenly gives a loud and wracking cough, not even trying to get attention, and he struggles to breathe for a moment*

 

***hears the cough and winces slightly at the rattling sound Lust makes as he breathes. He sighs, gets to his feet, and makes his way into the other’s room. Without a word he helps Lust to sit up, grabbing the box of Kleenex Lust keeps at his bedside* Well that one sounded painful.**

 

*In between coughs, he wheezes* Fuck...fuck you. Of...of course it was. *He groans again as the coughing stops, reaching for a Kleenex*

 

* **rolls his eyes* How long does one of these “colds” last anyways?**

 

*glares, reaching up to rub at his eyes* Why do Papyruses never get sick?

 

***stares at him for a moment* I can’t answer for my alternates, but for myself to get sick would have meant death at one point or another. *eyes narrow* You aren’t falling, are you?**

 

*snorts* Nah, that feels different. This is more...Well, to be honest, it feels like heat but the  _ last _ thing I want to do right now is have sex.

 

***snorts, feeling his forehead* You really must be sick then.**

 

*starts giggling, letting his eyes close for a moment* Yeah...

 

***he stands in silence for a moment, before gently pushing the other back into a laying position and covering him up* You need rest.**

 

*winks, but it doesn’t quite have the same effect as usual when his face is flushed purple and his fingers are shaking* Eh, I can’t sleep alone very well. Fucking nightmares.

 

***raises a brow, but nods. He knows from experience with his own brother that Sanses tend to get sleep when they can. He also knows Lust needs to sleep right now* If I stayed here until you fell asleep, would that help?**

 

*grins widely, his sickness making him a little more honest than he usually is. He reaches out with his arms as if for a hug* Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeee???

 

* **rolls his eyes* Such a babybones. *he reaches down to give the other a hug, then sits back up, tucking him back under his sheets* Go to sleep. I will stay until you wake up again.**

 

*tries to tuck his face into the other’s shoulder, but he pulls away too quickly, leaving him feeling slightly empty. He blinks for a moment, then he looks up at Fell, a smile coming onto his face almost automatically as he sees the other* 

 

***smiles in return, then pokes Lust’s face* Go to sleep. Or no cookies when you get better.**

 

*crinkles up face, eyelights shifting slightly before going back to their normal shape too quickly for the other to really notice* Nooooo… Fellll… that’s so mean….

 

**Then you had better rest then. And don’t let me catch you faking it!**

 

*Closes eyes tightly, and snores obnoxiously, occasionally peeking out at him to see if it’s working*

 

***crosses his arms, glaring***

 

*starting to grin, still snoring loudly*

 

* **sighs, then gets into a more comfortable position. He doesn’t care how long it takes, he’s not leaving until Lust has slept a decent enough amount to get better***

 

*lifts one arm, reaching out to poke at the bottom of Fell’s ribs, eyes still closed and the ultimate expression of innocence on his face*

 

***growls, slapping his hand away* If you are not actually sick...**

 

*snorts and opens his eyes, pointing at his purple face* Do you see this shit? I hate blushing, it’s not like I’d do it on purpose, asshole.

 

***narrows sockets* Leave my ribs alone, then, and go the fuck to sleep.**

 

*reaching out with both hands, he starts to poke at his ribs even more, trying to sit up slightly to reach him better. He’s giggling again, but still trying to look innocent* I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

***growls again, scooting away from the other’s attacks until he falls off the bed. He sits in the floor, sulking and glaring at Lust* You fucking…*mumbling***

 

*he tries to follow, forgetting for a moment that he is about to fall out of the bed, but then he stops himself, hanging halfway off of the mattress as he starts laughing even harder*

 

***continues glaring, not about to help him back into the bed after he tried tickling him again***

 

*laughing almost too hard to talk, scrabbling to keep himself from crashing to the floor but still sliding in that direction. He’s at the point in his exhaustion and sickness where everything is hilarious, and this is almost too much to handle* Help!!!

 

***grunts* No. Maybe a faceplant in the floor will teach you to not mess with people.**

 

*kicking his legs in an attempt to right himself, but it’s having the opposite effect, and there a sudden yelp before he loses his grip and begins to fall, eyes going wide in surprise*

 

***just before he actually hits the floor, Fell has him in his arms, lifting him carefully so as to not make him dizzy as he brings him back to bed* Not a word.**

 

*he’s clutching onto Fell’s arms, not wanting to let go now that he has ahold of him. He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind that he gets more needy when he’s like this, but he doesn’t  _ really _ care right now* Wouldn’t dream of it.

 

***he realizes it’s going to be more trouble than it’s worth to pry the other off of him, so he looks down at Lust as he stands at the edge of the bed* Are you going to mess with my ribs if I lay down with you?**

 

*considers for a moment, trying to decide what he needed to say to keep the other near him* No?

 

***scoffs, but lays down anyways, Lust still in his arms as he pulls the sheets over the other* Now go the fuck to sleep.**

 

*immediately burrows into the other’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other’s ribcage and closing his eyes* m’kay… *mumbling sleepily, already relaxing*

 

***he has no plans to sleep himself, simply holding the other and hoping he won’t have to calm him down from another nightmare***

 

*hums slightly, then continues, mumbling almost too quietly for the other to hear. He’s not entirely aware of the fact that he’s saying this out loud* You smell nice...

 

***he’s not certain of what the other said, but whatever it was, it’s making Lust smile, so he decides to not think about it too much. He plants a soft skeleton kiss on the top of the other’s head* I’m here, Lust. Rest.**

 

*still mumbling, slightly louder now* You know somethin’?

 

**Hmm?**

 

Your soul beats reeaallly loud… It’s kinda nice… *snuggles in closer*

 

***he blushes slightly, but assumes it’s his fever talking* Okay.**

 

You know somethin’ else? You’re the best.

 

***he sighs lightly, but he’s smiling* Okay.**

 

*starting to fall asleep, but still on his last bit of consciousness* Seriously, Fell...you’re...really Great and all that shit…I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you before.

 

***snorts* I won’t tell your brother you said that.**

 

*laughing softly* He’s cool too, but you’re different, you know? He’s my brother.

 

***shakes his head, pulling the other closer to him* I understand.**

 

*basically asleep* Your soul is so loud… It’s really nice, y’know? *laughs softly* Maybe we’re  _ soul _ mates.

 

***chuckles quietly* Maybe we are.**

 

*nods slightly, then is asleep, completely relaxed into the other*

 

* **realizes the other has finally fallen asleep and sighs, a small smile on his face* I doubt it though.**

 

  
**End Scene**


	31. Creeper in the Pet Smart RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause why the fuck not lol

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

Random Asshole:  _ Crushing on Fresh _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*standing in the pet store staring at the shelves with look on his face like he’s confronted with Comic trying to talk about physics* ...Fell?

 

***is reading the ingredients on different bags of food* Yes?**

 

What the fuck kind of cat litter do we usually buy? Because I have no idea what is going on.

 

***snorts, looking over to where the other is standing* Get the one with the purple label. Should say something about scent blockers on it.**

 

*nods and reaches out to grab it, pulling it off the shelf with some effort and letting out a yelp as the full weight settles into his arms* fuckfuckfuckfuck why the hell is this so heavy???

 

***walks over, taking the litter with one hand and handing over the bag of food he found acceptable* Why the hell are you so weak? *he’s joking, a teasing smirk on his face***

 

*struggling to stand up straight* I dunno, asshole, maybe because I’m not freakishly tall and strong like some people?

 

***snickers for a moment* This is what you get for insisting we didn’t need a cart. Is there anything else we needed?**

 

*groans* For you to take pity on a poor soul and hold this while I swallow my pride and go get us a cart?

 

***rolls his eyes* Hand it over. *holding out one hand* You had better not take too long.**

 

*stumbles slightly, basically dropping the bag on Fell, then huffs loudly* Fuuuck. I’m going to go get a fucking cart. *walks away, still grumbling at himself*

 

***snorts at the sight, shaking his head and staying where he is, perfectly content to simply wait on the other to return***

 

_ *rounds the corner and sees Fell standing, holding a heavy load with one arm and generally being attractive (as usual). Raises a brow and smirks, sauntering closer before setting his basket of gerbil food down and tapping the other on the shoulder* _

 

***startles slightly and turns, finding a human staring up at him with a weird look on his face. He scowls* Did you need something?**

 

_ *very obviously looks him up and down before meeting his eyes and grinning* I was just wondering how an angel made it into this store. Is that even allowed? _

 

***his face scrunches up a bit in both disgust and discomfort. He’s used to Lust doing such things, but it’s never meant to be taken seriously* Excuse me?**

 

_ *bites his lip, looking him up and down again like he thinks it’s a compliment* Seriously, you’re the whole definition of tall dark and handsome. _

 

***is very uncomfortable now, and he’s not at all sure how to go about taking care of the situation. He looks back the way Lust went, hoping the other comes back soon before this strange human tries anything he’ll regret***

 

_ *winks* What’s wrong, gorgeous? Lost for words? *he reaches out, seeming like he’s going to try grabbing onto Fell’s wrist* _

 

***growls, backing up a step* Don’t fucking touch me, unless you want to lose your hand.**

 

_ *laughs lightly* And he’s funny, too! *the reaching hand shifts to sweep across his forehead* I must be blessed! _

 

*rounds the corner with a cart, going too fast because he’s planning to try running Fell over with it. Let’s see the asshole hold onto the fucking litter then… he sees what’s happening and is confused as to why Fell is talking to a human*

 

_ *he reaches back out, grabbing onto Fell’s arm and bringing his closed fist up to his mouth, planting a kiss on the fingers before the other can even react* So, come around here often?  _

 

***yanks his hand back in disgust, growling once more, but he truly has no idea what to do right now other than beating the other within an inch of his life for daring to touch him. He doesn’t say anything, shocked out of speech***

 

*face hardens, but he forces it into a relaxed smile as he walks forward, pretending not to have noticed the human* Fell, I got the cart, do you want to put the stuff in here? *’notices’ the human and grins* Baby, is this a friend of yours?

 

***gives the other a slight look of relief as he places their items in the cart, moving to stand beside him* No, actually. We met just a few minutes ago. *the anger in his voice is palpable***

 

* _ confused by this turn of events, looks between them* _

 

*grins at the human, trying not to look as angry as he feels* Oh! Well, it’s always fun to meet new people! *holds out his hand for a handshake* Was my boyfriend giving you a hard time? 

 

**_*_ ** _ meets the handshake, still confused, wincing from how Lust is squeezing his hand so hard* No..no, not at all...you guys are…? _

 

***is trying very hard to not look like he’s lying through his teeth* Yes, yes we are. I don’t appreciate your...flirting.**

 

*raises an eyebrow like he didn’t just see what was going on* You were flirting, huh? *smirks up at Fell, then back at the human* What, you really think you’re his type? *the air is beginning to crackle with energy, making it obvious how he feels about this*

 

_ *gets an almost panicked look on his face, looking from Fell to Lust* I didn’t, I didn’t know he was with somebody, I swear... _

 

*eyelights flicker out for a second* Does it fucking matter if you were being a creep? Can you only be an asshole to single people or something?

 

_ *is now trembling in fear, eyes wide in terror* I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I swear! _

 

***puts a hand on Lust’s shoulder* Let’s just go home. *he’s afraid if they stay any longer Lust will actually attack the human***

 

_ *nodding vigorously*  _

 

*still glaring at the asshole, but at Fell’s words he looks up at the other, then reaches out and grabs his hand* Sure. Lead the way.

 

***quickly guides both Lust and the cart out of the isle and to the front of the store, keeping an eye on the other to make sure he doesn’t leave suddenly to do something he’ll regret later***

 

*grumbling under his breath* motherfuckin’ asshole, who the hell does he think he is?

 

***sighs, hearing the other’s monologue* Are you okay?**

 

*whips around with a glare that isn’t meant for his friend* No! That bitch fucking kissed your hand! How do you even  _ get _ that creepy?

 

***snorts, but he’s still a bit upset with the whole encounter himself* I have no idea. I am surprised you are this upset about it, honestly. I would have thought you would have found it amusing.**

 

*gives him a look* Of course not! There’s a...there’s a fucking difference… *he trails off as he stops walking and a strange look crosses his face* Did you really think I would see that as funny?

 

***looks contemplative, frowning* Maybe not funny, per say. But I definitely did not think you would be this upset about it. I was expecting you to tease me about it or something.**

 

*looking somewhat upset* Of course not! I know how you feel about shit like that. You looked like you were being tortured or something.

 

***frown deepens, and he continues walking, not entirely certain at all what to say once more.***

 

*follows quietly, not sure if he upset Fell in some way and still angry at the creepy stranger. They pass the cat treat aisle and he slows and then stops, realizing that they’re out of cat treats*

 

***stops as well* I don’t think Doomfanger enjoyed whatever treats you got last time. I found them hidden all through the house, shoved under shit like the fridge.**

 

*snorts loudly* That little shit… *he’s grinning with a detached kind of affection, still vaguely upset* Do you want to get him some, then?

 

***sighs, looking at the different options* Not really. I don’t know what you usually get. *gives him a look* And stop looking so despondent, I’m not upset with you.**

 

*gives him a sideways glance, grinning slightly* Fuck off, you probably should be. I’ve probably done something or another to piss you off lately. It’s a hobby, not sayin’ it’s a good one!

 

***rolls his eyes* I know what you think I’m upset about, and I’m not. I’m sorry I assumed your reaction, alright?**

 

*leans against the cart, then grins up at Fell in a way that lets him know he’s forgiven* I thought I was a pretty good boyfriend, what about you?

 

**Faux boyfriend, perhaps. Now pick out something and let’s go, I’d rather not run into that particular human again if I can help it.**

 

*grabs the nearest bag of treats and throws it into the cart without really even looking at it before moving on with the cart* Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. *looks over his shoulder and winks* And screw you, I’d be a fantastic boyfriend.

 

***snickers as he follows the other* Whatever you say, Lust.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	32. Drunk RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry?
> 
>  
> 
> Don't drink and Lust, kids.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **Fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***is eating dinner in the kitchen, a plate set out for Lust though he knows the other is out drinking and probably won’t be home until later that evening. He frowns as he takes a bite of his homemade lasagna, glaring at the empty chair across from him***

 

*walks--well...stumbles up the front steps, fumbling with his key for a moment before he finally succeeds in inserting it and unlocking the door. He struggles to close it behind him, but when he succeeds, a grin of victory spreading across his face as he steadies himself against the wall*

 

***hears the door open and close and turns to look into the living room, genuine surprise on his face* Lust? Is that you?**

 

*gives a start at the voice, smacking his forehead against the wall painfully before he turns around in surprise, rubbing at his head and smiling brightly as he realized who it must be* Fell! 

 

***hears the obvious drunkenness in the other’s voice and scowls, turning back to his meal***

 

*walks shakily into the kitchen, taking in the scene before focusing on the extra plate* Did you make me some dinner?

 

**Yes, I did. I don’t expect you to eat it though, I’d rather you** **_didn’t_ ** **throw up everywhere.**

 

*a huge smile crosses his face and he pulls out his chair after the second or third try, sitting down a little too hard* No, no, I’m fine, I’m not even that drunk! Thank you, Fell!

 

***rolls his eyes at the other’s words, continuing to eat in silence***

 

*He hasn’t even touched his plate yet, instead sitting with his chin propped in his hands, smiling at the other. His eyelights are hazy, and there’s a purple glow just barely shining through his teeth*

 

***he realizes the other is simply staring at him and looks up, noticing the glow but figuring it’s because of how drunk the other is* Are you actually going to eat or should I put that up?**

 

*didn’t seem to hear a word the other said, apparently distracted by whatever is making Fell’s face so interesting. He seems to relax, looking like his face might slip from his hands and land in his food, and his grin seems to be growing ever-wider* You’re gorgeous, you know that?

 

***blinks, confused, as a light blush surfaces on his face* What the fuck are you talking about?**

 

*his eyes settle into vaguely heartish shapes, too drunk to really make them more apparent* You. You’re really fucking hot.

 

***his blush intensifies, but he shakes his head. Lust is drunk, and more than likely doesn’t even mean what he’s saying. He stands from his seat, ready to clean his plate* Whatever you say, Lust.**

 

*as the other stands, his eyes flick down over his entire form before settling back up on his face, the same confident, lazy smile as always firmly in place* Seriously, Fell. I don’t even know how it’s possible for someone to be so perfect. Don’t know why I’ve never really said that, when I wasn’t joking around.

 

***his eyes narrow as he feels the other’s stare, but he reminds himself that the other has no rational thought capabilities right now* I don’t either, I am rather perfect in every way. *he’s joking, trying to get Lust back into the regular line of thought***

 

*he bursts into laughter, the shape of his eyelights becoming more defined as he looks up at Fell* You know, sometimes I don’t know if you’re just fucking with me or...or if I’d like it that way. *he winks, managing to pull off the expression perfectly despite barely being able to move his hands properly*

 

***he feels a wave of unease once more at the other’s words, frowning now* Well, you’ll never find out I suppose.**

 

*his face falls, then the grin is back as he stands shakily, following Fell to the sink and leaning against the counter* Aw, c’mon Fell! How do you know you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it?

 

***the plate he is holding is fairly slammed into the sink as he dries his hands, the discomfort and anger hurrying him to leave the room* I just don’t want to. And you know this. *he says this with a little more venom than he normally would, the other’s words affecting him***

 

*he grins, very proud of his own logic, then tilts his head to one side flirtatiously, bracing his elbows on the counter to put himself a little more on display* Okay. I do know that you’re not normally into the whole… *waves hand vaguely* sex thing, but the thing is-- *he reaches out, sliding one hand along the shoulder closest to him and lets his tongue poke out from between his teeth for a moment* I don’t think you’d hate it so much if it was  _ me  _ you were doing it with, am I right? 

***he growls savagely, ripping away from the other’s hold, the voice reminding him Lust is hopelessly drunk long gone* Don’t fucking touch me! *he takes a step back to calm himself, then fixes the other with a glare* I’m going to bed, I suggest you do the same. *and with that, he left the room, locking his door behind him***

 

~The Next Morning~

 

*wakes up in bed, facing completely the wrong way and still completely dressed. He opens his eyes and instantly groans as the light hits his eyes, a headache flaring up and making him regret a large portion of his recent life choices. After a while, he reluctantly makes himself sit up and head in the direction of the medicine cabinet, where the painkillers are stored. On the way, he trips over what appears to be the entire contents of his sock drawer, which has been unpended in front of the doorway for no apparent reason. He curses under his breath and finishes his harrowing journey, taking one more pill than is probably safe and washing it down with a grimace*

 

***is angrily looking through a few of his books in his room. He did not sleep the night before, too upset, his mind to active with anxiety-driven thought to let him sleep. He’s hoping Lust just doesn’t mention what happened the night before; he’s still trying to stop thinking about it***

 

*he makes his sluggish way into the kitchen, turning off every light he passes and glaring at the objects that surround him as though it’s their fault he doesn’t know how to function properly and drink some damn water. He looks into the kitchen, surprised to see that Fell isn’t there, and turns around, searching the living room as though Fell might be hiding under the couch or behind the TV. Finally, he hears something shift in the other’s room and walks back down the hall, knocking  _ very _ quietly on the door and whispering* Hey, Fell, you in there?

 

***he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself down before answering* Yes, I’m reading.**

 

Shhhh… *he pushes open the door, sticking his head in and grinning* You are just...just  _ way _ too fuckin’ wild in here, I think you need to calm down. *he comes the rest of the way into the room, pausing with his hand on the handle* Door opened or closed? M’not gonna bother you, just tired. Could use some company, y’know? 

 

***his eyes narrow* Leave it open.**

 

*catches the expression, and is confused for a moment. He leaves the door open and goes the rest of the way in, sitting on the bed and rubbing his sockets* Are you okay? Did I break somethin’? I...uh… *he chuckles lightly* don’t really remember anything from last night.

 

***he is trying desperately to keep that fact in mind, but the unease just won’t leave his soul* I have been better. To put things simply, you were an ass.**

 

*he makes a face, then groans, rubbing his sockets more vigorously* I’m so sorry. You know how I get. I don’t normally have a lot of self-control, but when I get drunk...heh...it’s not great. 

 

***eyes narrow once more* You tried to get me to have sex with you.**

 

*he freezes, staring down at his hands for a moment before looking up at him, shocked* I  _ what? _

 

***crosses his arms* You kept saying that I wouldn’t know if I liked it if I never tried it. That I would enjoy it if it was with you, no matter how I** **_usually_ ** **feel on the subject. *he can feel the emotions he had been dealing with all night bubbling to the surface once more***

 

*he blanches as he listens to the other speak, unable to believe he could have gotten that bad. He realizes his mouth is hanging open, and he snaps it shut, struggling to find the words to even begin to fix his mistake* Fell, I am so--

 

**How am I supposed to believe that’s not what you really think, huh?! I mean, you said it yourself, drunk people are always so much more** **_honest_ ** **than if they were sober! *he’s holding himself in an almost protective way***

 

*he’s at a loss, his hands clenched together in his lap and his whole body tight* I don’t think that, Fell. I-I’m not...that’s not what I think at all! 

 

**When I moved in you even admitted you wanted a one night stand, at least! How am I supposed to believe you after that?!**

 

*Fell’s voice is grating in his head, and he can’t believe the other would even think he would say that and mean it, now, after so long of knowing one another. Did Fell not even notice how he’d changed? His voice is filled with sarcasm, despite the best intentions he knows are buried in there somewhere* Oh, I don’t know, Fell. Maybe because I shared my  _ soul _ with you? You know what I think about you! I’m not the same person I was when we first met!

 

**You aren’t the same person, are you?! You still fucking get drunk all hours of the night, coming home and making a fool of yourself!**

 

*scoffs, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at the other* Yeah, because you’re so much better, Mr. High and Mighty. You fucking starve yourself and you never stop fucking working because you’re so desperately starved for attention that isn’t someone trying to fucking kill you! And who gives it to you? *pretends to think* Oh, that’s right, your fucking  _ roommate _ , who has no  _ real _ obligation to your well-being!

 

***he stares in shock at the other’s words for a moment, before his face hardens and he get’s to his feet* Y’know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and your lazy ass. *begins to leave the room, on his way for the front door***

 

*he shoots to his feet and follows him, anger making his words leave his mouth before he can really think about them* Why? Because I’m a fucking  _ whore _ ? I thought you fucking believed in me! And all it takes is, what, a little drunk flirting and that’s just gone? How have you put up with me this long without stomping off like a three-year-old already if that’s all it takes?

 

***spins around, fairly screaming his next words* You tried to convince me to have sex with you! I’m not sure if you wouldn’t have tried to force me if I hadn’t left the damn room! *his eyelights flare crimson as he crosses his arms* And who was begging who not to leave when Grillby was involved, huh? Who was bawling, desperate that I not leave your fucking side! *he growls slightly, then turns once more continuing to the door and slipping his shoes on***

 

*he glares at the other, tears stinging his eyes at the other’s words. He ignores them and instead seizes Fell by the soul, smashing him into the door before letting him go hard enough to knock him off his feet, his voice bordering on hysterical* You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! Fuck you, get the  _ hell _ out of my house and don’t fucking come back!

 

***he winces at the pain in his shoulder from being thrown, and the shock that Lust actually attacked him, but he leaves without another word. If the other wants him gone, he’ll gladly leave the asshole to his loneliness***

 

*as soon as fell is gone, he turns to look into the house, tears flowing freely down his face as he regards everything of Fell’s that has made it’s way here. He’s gripped with the sudden urge to smash it all into dust, to take out his anger and his pain on every object the other has ever touched. Then a wave of exhaustion washes over him and it’s all he can do not to collapse right where he is and just sob until someone comes and fixes this*

  
  


**End Scene Part 1**


	33. Alone One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush is getting into Lust's head again. I should really stop...
> 
> Also drawing sad [shit](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/157383784089/evil-laughter-also-this-is-oldish-and-i-hadnt) about it. Yay!

Lust had always been lonely. Even before the resets started, effectively stranding him in his own mind, he just hadn’t been able to relate to people very well. It wasn’t that no one liked him; he was popular enough. It was more that he just didn’t really...understand them. He didn’t understand how to read them, how to tell much of anything of what others were feeling unless it was pleasure (now  _ that _ , he understood. It felt like the only thing he understood sometimes). 

The sole exception to that rule had been his brother. It made sense, he had practically raised him while Gaster worked all hours in the labs, then after the accident, when it had been just the two of them. He could look at Pink and know within a second if he was happy or sad or angry, and he usually knew how to respond to it. 

So when he and Fell moved in together, Lust thought he had it made. Papyrus was so much like Pink that Lust could read him perfectly. They tended to react the same to most situations (the outstanding exception, of course, being situations of a sexual nature) and it allowed Lust to effectively cheat the system and have two people he could understand. Red’s brother, of course, was also a Papyrus, so Lust was sure he would be the same way. 

He didn’t think he’d ever been more wrong before in his life. 

Fell was unique in every way, from his facial expressions to the inflections of his voice, and Lust struggled to relate him to his own brother. To make matters worse, Fell was so damn  _ subtle _ in everything but his anger, and even “anger” didn’t mean he was actually mad. Fell was about as good at expressing his emotions as Lust was at reading them, which pretty much screwed them over for a while. There were some misunderstandings that, at the time, had been incredibly frustrating and confusing for both of them. 

Thinking back, these situations were hilarious. Of course they were, considering how easily the majority of them could have been solved if Lust wasn’t so blind and Fell wasn’t so withdrawn.  But events such as these became farther between as time went on. Lust was eventually able to separate his brother and his roommate in his mind, starting from scratch and learning the nuances of the other’s emotions. And, as time went on, Fell grew more comfortable around him. He opened up, letting his feelings play out in the open air because, for the first time, he didn’t have to be ashamed of the fact that he could  _ feel _ . 

Lust remembered the day Fell had told him about that, yet another night spent eating chocolate cupcakes and watching bad movies. They were up until probably 3 or 4 in the morning, and sleepiness turned exhaustion turned hilarity was opening them up to each other more than they’d really ever opened up to anyone before. 

In between bouts of pointless laughter, Fell had sobered slightly, just staring at him. Lust didn’t usually mind people staring, but since Fell didn’t tend to be the watching type, he’d asked what was wrong.

“Nothing,” he’d said, then, to Lust’s uttermost shock, his eyes had filled with tears. “Nothing at all.”

Lust could hear the sincerity in the other’s words, and it confused him why his roommate was leaking when there was nothing to be upset about. 

After a moment of confused silence, Fell had continued. “I wasn’t allowed to be weak in UnderFell. Being weak, even for a moment, meant a fight I might not be able to win. My own death or the death of my brother were always a possibility. I don’t think I’ve  _ ever _ been able to sit down and laugh without being afraid of getting dusted because of it.”

Lust hadn’t had any idea what to say, having no experience with being considered  _ safe _ by anyone that wasn’t his brother. Safe was a concept he’d never really considered, because he was never safe. Where there wasn’t a murderous human, there was his own mind, attacking him at every turn. Even considering that, his own life was absolutely nothing in comparison to what Fell and Red had gone through. 

But he was the one that made Fell feel safe. 

He’d cried alongside the other, and his tired brain had thought it would be a fantastic idea to blow his nose into the entire box of Kleenex. This roused them from their low, pushing them right back up again into exhausted hilarity as Fell pretended to be angry and Lust attempted a few one-liners that didn’t actually make sense, but made the other laugh all the same. 

Lust stared blankly at the couch for a moment, the memory running through his head. How had everything gone so wrong? How had they gone from safe to….

He shook his head, continuing on his way to his bedroom. He crawled under the sheets of his bed, curling up and keeping his mind carefully blank as he tried to relax. 

There was a dip in the mattress, and Lust squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he warded off an influx of unwanted memories. Something soft brushed against his face, and he reached out, pulling the cat in and holding it like a teddy bear. 

It didn’t seem to mind, falling asleep almost immediately as Lust buried his face into its fur. He chuckled into the warmth, impressed by how good this guy seemed to have it. 

“You’re the luckiest 'dog' in the world, y’know that?” he said, laughing a bit at his own stupid joke before his face fell again. 

Lust hated to be alone. He hated it, he thought, more than anything else in the multiverse. There was nothing worse than waking up in a cold bed with the knowledge that the rest of his day would be colder. For a long time, he wanted nothing more than to find warmth, and once he’d found it, he’d latched on like he was never going to find anything like it again. 

He’d thought Grillby was a part of that warmth. Even before Fell had brought his illusion crashing down around him, he’d known that Grillby wasn’t...he wasn’t the most important part of his life. But he was something, and Lust had developed a taste for people who seemed to care about him. 

It had taken him far too long to realize that despite the flames, there was nothing warm about Grillby. He was selfish and degrading and he didn’t seem to care if he hurt Lust or helped him, just so long as he didn’t walk off. 

But Lust, despite what he had been too blind to see he already had, had persevered, convincing himself that the other loved him and cared for him. It had taken almost losing the person that  _ actually _ mattered to make him admit how stupid he had been.

_ And who was begging who not to leave when Grillby was involved, huh? Who was bawling, desperate that I not leave your fucking side! _

Lust rolled over, pulling the cat with him, as angry tears pricked at his eyes. Fuck him. Lust didn’t need to be desperate for anyone. He  _ had _ changed over the last year and a half, no matter what Fell apparently thought. He could be alone, he could fucking deal with the coldness of it. 

Fuck him. 

Lust squeezed his eyes shut against the coming onslaught of tears, willing them away with all his might. There was nothing to cry about. He was perfectly fine, and Fell could go find someone else to feel safe around. 

_ You tried to convince me to have sex with you! I’m not sure if you wouldn’t have tried to force me if I hadn’t left the damn room! _

He hadn’t even felt safe around Lust. 

Sleep didn’t feel anywhere close, and he couldn’t hold his tears back any longer. His mind was turning against him again, filling him with self-loathing despite his anger at the other. 

Had Fell never believed in him? Had he given up on him, just pretending to give Lust the benefit of the doubt?

Lust sobbed silently into the soft fur he was holding close to his face, wishing with all his soul that he could be strong enough on his own, that he could stand the cold that came with being alone.

Had he ever even deserved to be believed in?


	34. Apologize RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter count as an apology?

Lust: Crush

Fell: **fresh**

Pink: _fresh_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*idly doing the dishes, staring into space as he scrubs at the same plate he’s been working on for a solid ten minutes*

 

_*standing at the front door, more than a little apprehensive at this talk, but he knocks*_

 

*jumps at the noise, then hurriedly dries his hands and goes to answer it, trying not to imagine who it could possibly be. He opens the door and sees his brother standing there, and he wilts a bit before he forces a smile onto his face and holds the door open wider in a wordless invitation to enter*

 

_*smiles as he comes inside, reaching out to pull his brother into a hug* Are you alright?_

 

*he’s stiff at first, but then he allows himself to relax into it, though he pulls back at the first opportunity* Yeah, of course. W-why wouldn’t I be?

 

_*he gives the other a knowing look* Where exactly do you think Fell has been crashing?_

 

*his face falls, but he forces it back into a smile* I kinda figured he’d be with you. *there’s a short pause, then his voice is quieter, and he won’t meet Pink’s eyes* I-I have some of his stuff that he probably needs. Toothbrush and all that. Can you take it with you and give it to him?

 

_*he sighs, deciding to just be blunt* What he needs is you. He hasn’t left the spare bedroom since he arrived the other night, won’t eat. He broke down in Red’s arms last night. *he huffs* I’m not blaming it all on you, he told us what happened and what was said. But you should know he blames it all on himself._

 

*he’s staring at the ground as he listens, face carefully blank and arms wrapped tightly around himself* If he told you what happened then you know the _last_ thing he needs right now is me. *his eyes fill with tears, but he still refuses to look up* He was afraid I was going to fucking r-r-ra-- *he breaks down into sobs, covering his eyes with both hands*

 

_Oh, brother…*he kneels down, pulling Lust into his arms and hugging him tightly* He didn’t mean it. He told me so when I asked, he feels so terrible for saying that. He doesn’t think you’d rape him, I promise._

 

*still crying, sobs wracking his body as he holds tightly to his brother* B-but how would he know I w-wouldn’t?! I don’t _want_ to hurt him, or anyone, but I-I still don’t remember _anything_ from what happened. And I said some fucking awful things to him, Papyrus, I don’t know how I could even look him in the eye after that.

 

_Sans, look at me for a sec, please? *his voice is gentle*_

 

*he sniffs, then looks up, barely able to meet his eyes without pulling away*

 

_You said awful things, and you feel terrible. He said awful things, and he feels terrible. Neither of you meant what you said. But neither of you are going to be able to get past this until you talk to each other about it._

 

*his eyes drop before Pink has even finished, and he folds his arms in tightly to his chest* Where the hell do I even begin?

 

_*he smiles, pulling his brother into a hug once more* You start by actually getting the balls to talk to him in the first place._

 

*laughs tearily, then his face falls again* I-I don’t...I don’t know if I can do this, bro.

 

_Well, you’re going to have to try, because Red is already dragging him over here by his belt._

 

*sighs slightly, pulling away and stuffing his hands in his pockets* Well, that sounds promising. He really seems about as ready for this as I am.

 

_*snorts* You two will be fine. But uh, fair warning? He’s still in the “this is all my fault and I hate myself” phase._

 

*several puns about matching pairs run through his mind, but he pushes them away* Did you ever get him to eat? He’s an idiot and he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it.

 

_We did not. He claimed he was too upset and it would just come back up._

 

*nods decisively, glad for a distraction* Then I’m going to make lasagna, and then I’m going to stuff it down his fucking throat. *attempts a grin, but it falls short and he rubs at his sockets again before beginning to make his way into the kitchen*

 

_*he snorts, shaking his head then looking back outside* Well, we’ll see how that goes._

 

~Time Passes~

 

***he’s sitting at their kitchen table, looking like more than anything else he doesn’t want to be there. He has dark grooves under his sockets, his entire form slumped in his seat. Red and Pink both left to let them talk privately***

 

*finishing up the food silently, putting far more care into cutting the lasagna than is strictly necessary so that he has an excuse not to look at the other*

 

***he has his arms wrapped around his torso and he’s not certain that if he opens his mouth he won’t just start sobbing, so he stays silent, eyelights fixed on the table top***

 

*grabs the plates and brings them to the table, gently sliding Fell’s to him and holding out a fork* Here. Eat this.

 

***he takes the fork without a word and begins to eat, knowing better than to try and refuse***

 

*sighs in relief and sits across from him, only now realizing how hungry he is as well as he begins to eat. The silence is pressing in on him, discomfort making him want to leave the room more than almost anything*

 

***the silence is getting to him as well, until he can no longer stand it. He sets down his fork and begins to cry* I-I’m so sorry, L-lust, I didn’t mean it, I swear! *his crying becomes sobs as he hides his face in his arms, on the table***

 

*he automatically  stands and goes to comfort him, only snatching his hands back at the last second as he realizes that the other might want his distance. He is left crouching beside the other, eyes strangely devoid of tears. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any left anyway* Fell, no, I’m the one that started everything, I was such an asshole. I can’t apologize enough.

 

***he’s shaking his head, his violent sobbing breaking up his words* I didn’t mean what I said about Grillby! I didn’t mean that I thought you would hurt me! I’m so fucking sorry, Sans! *his entire frame is trembling from the force of his tears***

 

*he takes a shaky breath, completely shocked by the other's use of his real name* You don't have to be sorry, okay? *he wants more than anything to hug the other, but he doesn't want to do anything that might cause the disgust he saw from Fell during their fight. He wants to fix this, but he has no idea how* I-I shouldn't have been so fucking stupid, I don't care _how_ drunk I was.

 

***he’s shaking his head, repeating I’m sorry over and over again. He knew the other was drunk, he knew the other didn’t really mean what he had said, and he had spat Lust’s apology back in his face. He doesn’t know when he started caring about the other this much, but the thought of losing him because he let his emotions get to him makes his soul feel like it’s being ripped to bloody shreds in his chest***

 

*his hands are shaking, he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, and suddenly, he just can’t stand it anymore* F-fell, can I touch you? It's okay if you don't--

 

***he stands suddenly, wrapping Lust in his arms with a almost desperate air before sinking to the floor***

 

*the tears finally come, more out of relief than anything, as he finds himself wrapped up by the other. Maybe this is salvageable, maybe he will come back* Paps, c’mon, you’re okay. I promise, you’ve got nothing to apologize for. I am so, so sorry!

 

***he weakly puts a hand over the other’s mouth, trying to get him to shut up because right now he can’t exactly speak without bursting into tears once more***

 

*he laughs tearily, though the sound is muffled by the other’s hand*

 

***he holds the other tightly, his head tucked into Lust’s shoulder as he tries to calm himself down* D-don’t be an i-idiot, d-d-dipshit.**

 

*he hugs the other tightly, one thumb trailing reassuring circles on the side of Fell’s head* Hey, you know me. I’m always an idiot.

 

**I am t-too though, s-so it’s okay. *he’s stopped crying for the most part, reduced to sniffles***

 

*ducks his head slightly* Nah. You’re too smart for your own good.

 

***he chuckles slightly, the sound broken up* You sound like R-red. S-stop that.**

 

*makes a face* Well, fuck. If I sound like your brother, I take it back.

 

***grumbles a bit, but makes no moves to get up* I really am sorry for what I said, Sans. I didn’t-I didn’t mean any of it.**

 

*there’s a pause as his grin fades, then he sighs* I know, Fell. I didn’t mean a damn thing I said, either. I...I don’t know where to begin to apologize.

 

***he pulls away finally to look at the other, still a little embarrassed about his break down in the back of his mind, but serious* You already have. And I forgive you.**

 

*meets his eyes for a moment before looking away, nodding slightly* And I you. Friends again?

 

***narrows his eyes in thought* I don’t really think “friends” is a good descriptor for what we are anymore, Lust. It’s not…*he makes a vague motion with his hands* It’s not strong enough, I suppose.**

 

*he looks at Fell, trying to decide where he’s going with this, and deciding that it couldn’t possibly be what he thinks. He grins and winks, trying for a joke* Brothers, of course.

 

***he smiles, a genuine, real smile, and takes Lust’s hand* I’d like that. *smirks* I mean, you already act like you’re my older brother most of the time anyways.**

 

*surprised by Fell's agreement, he snorts* Well, with a fucking idiot like you, somebody’s gotta take care of you.

  


**End Scene**


	35. Spring Cleaning RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought this was over?

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*He is cleaning in the living room, humming quietly to himself as he wipes down the coffee table*

 

***putting away the vacuum in the hall closet, satisfied with the state of the carpets. He makes his way back to the kitchen, looking for something to clean the windows with***

 

*finishes, then straightens, stretching. He sighs quietly, looking around and considering what to clean next*

 

***comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of windex and a rag* Did you dust the piano?**

 

*nods absentmindedly* Have I cleaned the TV yet?

 

***has an odd expression as he begins to clean the windows, giving Lust a slightly concerned look* I don’t know. Have you?**

 

*squints slightly, considering* I think so? It doesn’t really look dirty. But...maybe I should clean it again, just to be safe...

 

***sighs a little* If you feel like you should. It looks fine from over here.**

 

*grimaces* Yeah, but just because it  _ looks _ clean doesn’t mean it  _ is _ clean. Germs are sneaky little bastards.

 

***stops mid swipe of the window, a thoughtful look on his face* How do you know your sheets are really clean then?**

 

*walking into the kitchen* Because I clean them every other day. That tends to help.

 

**What if the detergent you use doesn’t actually work? Then it’s just water and chemicals mixing with everything that was already there. *he doesn’t really care, he’s just glad he has Lust talking***

 

*talking loudly from the kitchen, where he’s grabbing more wipes* It gets enough out. Nothing is ever perfectly clean, as much as that sucks.

 

***he hums thoughtfully, still working on the windows* Well there are a lot of things that suck, some just do so more than others.**

 

*pauses in the doorway, mouth opening and closing for a long moment and a small glimmer of mischief in his eye before he ducks his head slightly, his eyes dulling as he moves in towards the TV* I guess that’s one way to put it.

 

***he nods, finishing up his work on the living room windows and replacing the curtains, when his years of experience knowing the Lust brothers kicks in. He blinks as his own words really sink into his mind, prompting a bright blush on his cheeks. He looks over at Lust and for a moment, he’s confused. Why didn’t the other jump on that, like he normally would have?***

 

*Cleaning the TV, head still down and his expression neutral*

 

* **he studies Lust for a moment, before crossing his arms, his eyes narrowed in thought. All at once it makes sense, and he feels a wave of misery coming over him* Hey Lust?**

 

*jumps slightly, jerked out of whatever reverie he had found himself in this time. He looks over at Fell questioningly* Yeah?

 

**Are you…*he pauses, sighing* Have you been holding yourself back from making puns?**

 

*flinches slightly, then forces a grin* Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing? You hate puns.

 

***huffs, but he’s not angry* I don’t** **_hate_ ** **them, and you know that. I just...you’re a Sans, you’re supposed to be making horrible jokes and sexual references like you drink water.**

 

*makes a face* Who are you and what have you done with Fell?

 

***face is serious* Who are you and what have you done with Lust? I made a very...** **_insinuative_ ** **comment just know about “sucking”, of all things, and no reaction.**

 

*sighs, rubbing his eye sockets as his face falls ever so slightly* Fell, I didn’t really think you’d appreciate me saying anything about it. I know how you feel about this shit and it’s not a big enough deal to be worth...upsetting you. 

 

***looking down, frowning* It never stopped you before.**

 

*shrugs slightly* I don’t really feel like joking around today, anyway. I’m kinda…*eyes flick away for a moment as he rubs his hands together* I dunno. It doesn’t matter. 

 

***eyes narrow* Bullshit. You know, you just don’t want to tell me. *his voice is more sad than angry***

 

*staring resolutely at the ground, his voice having dropped in volume* I’m just tired, Fell. It’s really not a big deal. I’m sorry.

 

***he gathers up his cleaning supplies, his voice monotone* Lust, if it’s about what happened, I want you to know I don’t give a shit if you tell shitty jokes about sex or innuendos or whatever. *he takes a little breath* But I really wish you wouldn’t lie to me.**

 

*turns back to the TV to hide his face, starting to clean as the other talks* I’m not fucking lying.

 

***chuckles, then muttering* The hell you aren’t. *he is staring down at the things in his hands, trying desperately to figure out how to fix this***

 

*sniffles quietly, then mutters under his breath* Shut the fuck up. Of course I’m tired. Haven’t slept in a damn…*trailing off, his muttering becoming inaudible*

 

***he closes his eyes, his face scrunching up as he listens to what the other is muttering, then puts the shit in his hands down on the table and walks up behind the other, wrapping him in a tight hug* We can’t do this anymore.**

 

*the tears that had been gathering in his eyes start to overflow, and his hands come up to settle on Fell’s arms, not pulling him away or returning the embrace, just grounding himself* W-what?

 

***his eyes are closed, tears falling one by one from his sockets* We can’t...we can’t pretend like this is okay. Like everything is okay, because it isn’t.**

 

*his shoulders are starting to shake as he cries harder, sure the other is about to tell him exactly what he deserves to hear. He can’t bring himself to say anything, sure that whatever he does will just screw everything up even more*

 

***he takes a shuddering breath before continuing* I know...I-I know I messed things up. That most of this...this mess, is my fault. I know that, I admit that. But...we can’t just go on like this, with us not talking, tip-toeing around each other.**

 

*he’s sobbing harshly, but he forces himself to speak* H-h-how can you s-say this is y-your fault? I-I f-f-fucking...I  _ h-hurt _ you! Even after all the s-shit I did, I f-fucking  _ attacked _ you! 

 

***his arms tighten* You didn’t fucking hurt me. You’d never hurt, me I know that. The only one that got hurt was you, and I don’t...I don’t even know how to fucking fix it! All I know is you’ve been self destructing because I’m a fucking idiot, and I still can’t…*his voice breaks off into a sob***

 

*he forces himself to stop crying, turning around in the other’s arms to hug him back, burying his face in his chest and taking deep breaths* C-c’mon, Fell. This isn’t your fault. It was my idiocy, me being drunk. A-and I’m not self-destructing, I’m fine, okay? Don’t c-cry...p-please.

 

***his words are broken up by his sobs* Y-you aren’t fucking f-fine! I knew y-you were d-drunk, I knew y-you were! And I s-still…*whimpering* D-don’t say y-your f-f-fine when y-you’re not...**

 

*still breathing deeply, refusing to look up and see the sadness he knows is on Fell’s face* I will be fine. I promise that this isn’t your fault, okay? Please stop crying.

 

***he slowly starts to breath, matching Lust’s tempo until he’s no longer sobbing, though he doesn’t stop entirely* You can’t say it was your fault either, then.**

 

*snorts slightly* Alright, if you say so. Just...stop. I don’t want you to be upset, okay?

 

***he still hasn’t let go of the other* I don’t want you to be upset either, you idiot. I just…*he sighs, aggravated with his own inability to say what he means* My happiness isn’t the only thing that matters.**

 

*he has no idea what to say, since he’s already been told not to lie. He just nods, tightening his hold and squeezing his eyes shut*

 

**I just want us to be okay. Like family. We have our problems...but we need to be able to work through them, not avoid them like we would Underground. We’re not fucking there anymore. *he’s stopped crying, and his voice is firm. He hopes Lust will understand***

 

*he takes a deep breath* Of course. I-I...uh… *he tries to pull away, not really sure how to articulate his feelings* How do we...Where do we even begin?

 

***he backs up a step, letting go of the other and crossing his arms once more* I...I don’t know. I just know we can’t let this continue.**

 

*not quite able to meet his eyes* Well. I just...I don’t blame you? *his voice cracks on the last word, and he shifts slightly* And I’m having a hard t-time with all of it but...I’m not really sure h-how to talk about it. Is that...is that what you need from me? O-or  was there…?

 

**I don’t...It’s not about…*he huffs* It’s not just about me. I’m...I care about you. I don’t want this to...weigh on you anymore. To be honest, it’d be normal for you to be pissed at me, you didn’t actually…*he sighs, stopping himself mid-sentence* It’s not about blame.**

 

Of course it’s going to weigh on me, Fell! *he sounds angry, but it’s obvious that it isn’t directed at Fell* I fucked up! Sure, we both did, but...that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t feel guilty! Of course I’m going to blame myself.

 

**That’s exactly what I don’t want you to do. You blame yourself, you hate that you did what you did, you think it’s all your fault. Unfortunately for you? I feel the exact same fucking way. If I hadn’t said the fucking shit I knew wasn’t true, then we wouldn’t be here, right now. *he looks at the other* If we both feel that it’s all our fault, then wouldn’t that mean that we’re both wrong? We both messed up. But we can’t go back on what we said and continue this...self-flagellation.**

 

*Bursts into laughter, his emotions at a strange high* Self-flaga-- *stumbles over the pronunciation* I swear, Fell, you’ll never change... *His laughter fades, then he sighs, shaking his head* Fell, all I want is for us to be friends again. Brothers, if that's what you… *he sighs again, searching for words before he finally makes eye contact* I'm not just going to miraculously stop blaming myself, okay? But honestly, and I know this is cheesy as fuck, I’ll be okay as long as you’re….*eyes drop again and he starts wringing his hands* I’m happy when you’re happy, y’know? 

 

***he smiles as the other laughs, then nods* I know. It’s not like I don’t still blame myself as well, but it’s something we’ll both have to work on. *he sighs, shaking his head* I’ve told you before, it’s the same way for me. I don’t like seeing you upset, I truly don’t.**

 

Well… *he takes a deep breath* I can’t promise I’m going to  _ not _ be upset about this anytime very soon, but...I’ll do my best. As long as you do, okay?

 

***nods* Yes, I agree. *looks around the room, face scrunched up* I don’t think I feel like cleaning anymore today.**

 

*laughs slightly* Y’know, I have to say I agree. Want to… I dunno, bake or something? Or just chill?

 

***he shrugs* Either is fine. I believe your cookie machine was fixed sometime last week, if you want to utilize it.**

 

*grins widely, his eyelights flashing into stars for a split second* Hell yeah!

  
  
**End Scene**


	36. Crazy RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gots fan arts :DDD
> 
> http://amythefangirlsfangirl.tumblr.com/post/157129290566/here-you-go-senpai
> 
> Thank you Amy-chan ^^ These are so cuteeee :D

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***he’s walking through town, Lust at his side. It’s nighttime and it’s making him nervous, leading him to check every alley they pass and looking around their perimeter every so often, making certain no one is taking advantage of the dark***

 

*chattering about nothing, not seeming to notice Fell looking around* 

 

***he looks behind them once more, then turns to the other* Where is this shop you wanted to go to again?**

 

Hm? *looks up, noticing that he’s nervous and raising a brow* Oh, it’s just a few blocks up. Why?

 

**No reason. *he returns to looking ahead, though at the next alley they pass, he pauses just long enough to make certain no one is there***

 

*notices this and smirks, continuing to walk ahead without any regard to potential danger* Is something the matter, Fell?

 

***speeds up his gait slightly to be at the other’s side once more, then gives the other a scowl* No, why would you think that?**

 

*snickers* Because you’re acting like we’re about to get mugged or something.

 

***huffs* Well...you don’t know that we aren’t. I’m just being cautious.**

 

Who the hell would be stupid enough to try and mug you? You’re terrifying.

 

***smirks* Thank you. And there are people stupid enough, it’s happened before. You can ask Pap, he’s actually the one who took care of it.**

 

*snorts* Are you telling me that Sans’ brother beat up a mugger? 

 

**He didn’t beat them up as much as break their arm and then run them to the hospital.**

 

*chuckles slightly* Okay, that does sound like something he might do. Especially the hospital part.

 

***snorts* Yeah. He ran off with the human in his arms and I had to take the groceries we were carrying home. He didn’t come home until he was sure the human was going to be okay.**

 

*giggling at the thought* Oh god...Please tell me he invited them to dinner or something...

 

***smiling now* He told me he tried, but the nurses made him leave once the human started screaming at him.**

 

*stops to bend over in laughter* Oh stars, I just….how does someone like that even exist??

 

***chuckling* I have no idea. Papyrus is something special, that’s for sure. *gets a thoughtful look* We should invite him over for dinner sometime soon...**

 

*groans slightly as he straightens* Yeah...but that means we’ll have to have Sans over too...

 

***raises a brow* Not if I tell Pap to leave him at home. He knows we don’t get along with his asshole of a brother. We can just tell him we only have enough food for one more or something**

 

He’s a shit liar, though. That’s what happens when you’re a good person like that, I think. *shrugs* But hey, no harm in trying I suppose.

 

***nods* Most of them are shit liars. I don’t think it helps we all know each other’s tells by this point from our own brothers.**

 

*starts walking again* Hey, we aren’t cookie-cutter for each other. I don’t think anyone could read Blue if all they’d ever known was Red.

 

***looks over to give him an odd look* I still can’t tell when Blue is lying, and I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you. He’s a sneaky little bastard.**

 

*grins widely* You’d have to be, dating Razz. I think Blue might be the craziest of all of us, no matter  _ how _ cute he is.

 

**I’d have to agree. *he looks up, finding that they’re starting to pass a shopfront with the lights still on, despite the late hour* Is this the place you were talking about?**

 

*looks to the side, having completely missed it* Oh! Yeah, this is it.

 

***nods, then seems to realize something, narrowing his eyes at the other***

 

*starting to walk in, notices the look* What?

 

***shakes his head* Nothing. *he turns away, smirking***

 

*still looking confused, but shrugs and goes into the store*

  
  
**End Scene**


	37. Paint RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://www.freetattoodesigns.org/images/tattoo-gallery/man-rose-tattoo.jpg) is what he paints.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***sitting in his room, looking through car magazines Red let him borrow on the condition he brought them back without damage. So far he had ripped out two pages of cars he found interesting and made scratches over the covers of two. Fuck making his brother happy with his shitty magazines. He’d probably get him more before the month was out anyways***

 

*bursts into the room without warning, holding a boxful of paints, which look to be smeared across his face in no discernable pattern* Fell, I need you to take your pants off.

 

***he looks up, a bit bewildered at the sudden and rather strange request* Why, exactly?**

 

*holds up the paints* I want to practice body painting and I already tried on me. It didn’t really work out. *huffs at his expression* Fine, your shirt, at least? 

 

***looks dubiously at Lust’s face, then at the paint* Is there any way we can do this** **_not_ ** **over my clean sheets?**

 

*snorts, eyes dimming for a moment* Hey, don’t worry, I have a lot of practice cleaning off sheets. 

 

***sighs, then puts away the magazines on his bedside table, moving to sit on the edge of his bed and pulling his shirt off. His ribs are scarred and cracked, but his expression is boredom* Let’s get this over with then.**

 

*tries to clap his hands excitedly before he realizes he’s still holding the box and gives up, then grabs the office chair Fell has in front of his desk before plopping down on it and setting the paints in his lap* Any requests? 

 

***looking with mild interest at the different colors, before shrugging* Just nothing perverted, if you don’t mind.**

 

*grins shortly, then cracks his knuckles* I guess I’ll only paint one dick then.

 

***rolls his eyes, but relaxes his frame, zoning out to let Lust do his thing***

 

*clenching his teeth in concentration as he picks up a bottle, lifting it and preparing to squirt it directly onto the other’s sternum*

 

***glares* Could you perhaps do something other than just pouring it all over me? It’ll get everywhere.**

 

*pauses, then rolls his eyes* Killjoy… *he pulls out a palette from somewhere below the paints and squirts out some purple before setting it aside and dipping his fingers in, beginning to apply it along his sternum*

 

***the sensation is a bit strange, the mixed feelings of Lust’s finger and the paint moving over his chest making him tense up a little. After a moment though, he relaxes once more. It’s not the worst thing he could have been doing today***

 

*his brows are furrowed in concentration, dabbing paint in a wide circle before moving to grab the blue, adding it to the palette before beginning to apply it to Fell. His eyes flick up to the other’s face, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly before going back to work* So...how’ve you been?

 

***he doesn’t move, not wanting to make the other mess up* I’ve been fine. Red should be coming over sometime this week to drop off that stuff you wanted.**

 

*squints in confusion, glancing up again* What stuff? 

 

**Some things Pink said you wanted, so Red is bringing it over. He wouldn’t tell me, so I didn’t push it.**

 

*raises a brow, then shrugs as he mixes another color* Huh. Can’t imagine what it could be. Maybe he found my sense of accomplishment somewhere in his basement.

 

***snorts, cracking a smile* Probably. More than likely he stole a bunch of your toys again.**

 

*groans, continuing to finger paint* If he used them on Red, I’m not sure I want them back.

 

***snickers, moving slightly* It wouldn’t surprise me. Why do you let him take off with your stuff anyways?**

 

*eyes widen, snatching his hands away from the blob of paint* Don’t fucking move! This is delicate work! And I didn’t  _ let _ him, he just kinda takes my stuff.

 

**Jeeze, okay. *raises a brow* Every time he comes over he leaves with a plastic bag full of shit, you can’t tell me you never noticed.**

 

*snorts and goes back to work, wiping his hands on his pants absentmindedly and leaving behind a purple smear before pulling a paintbrush out of the box* I mean, I guess I’ve noticed, I just don’t really bother to stop him. Half of my shit used to be his anyway.

 

***he’s completely relaxed by this point, eyes half open to watch whatever the other is doing curiously* Is that so?**

 

*using the brush to pull away the edges of the paint, sharpening the edges and wiping more paint on his pants* Yeah, he’s a shopper. Ends up with a lot of crap he doesn’t need, so he gives it to me.

 

***huffs lightly* Believe it or not, Red is the same way. I don’t want to know how much they spend on a weekly basis.**

 

*shrugs, leaning a bit closer to see better* Eh, it probably doesn’t matter. They’ve got the money for it. 

 

**That’s true. None of us are really hurting for money, are we.**

 

*grins and looks up, stopping for the moment to pull out yet another color* That’s one of the benefits of our lines of work. Sentries, prostitutes, captain of the royal guard, strippers, it’s all pretty nice.

 

***face scrunches up* I thought you said you didn’t get paid to be a stripper?**

 

Nah, that was Pink. *his voice is distracted as he starts adding details to the formless shape on the other’s sternum* I just stripped for fun, I was paid strictly as an escort.

 

***nods lightly, trying to look down at his ribs* What are you painting, exactly?**

 

*reaches out to block the design* Hey, no peeking! You’ll see in a sec.

 

***huffs again, scowling before looking across the room* You know, your brother tried to teach me how to pole dance once.**

 

*chokes, glancing up at him in surprise*  _ What? _

 

***smirking* You forget we used to live together. For quite a while too.**

 

*staring up at Fell with a strange look on his face* You pole danced?

 

***frowns* I said he** **_tried_ ** **to teach me. I was never actually any good at it. But yes. It was something to do when there was nothing on tv.**

 

*starts chuckling lightly* You are telling me that you, Papyrus Serif of UnderFell, Mr. Ace,  _ tried _ to learn how to pole dance because you were bored?

 

**There are no actual acts of sex being performed while dancing if I don’t want them to, Lust. It’s not like I was also stripping. *he smirks* And yes. You underestimate just how bored we were at the time.**

 

*mock groan of disappointment* But stripping is the whole  _ point _ of pole dancing!

 

**Sorry to disappoint you then. *looking down at his chest once more***

 

*huffs, shaking off his laughter and reaching to push Fell’s face away before he hesitates and withdraws, then waves in finger in the air* Stop it or I’m going to tie you up. *Continues painting*

 

***mock sensual voice* Oh, please do.**

 

*looks up and winks, then returns to work, mumbling too low for the other to hear* Always knew you were a kinky bastard...

 

***raises a brow, smirking* Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.**

 

*clears throat, then loudly says* I said I’m almost done, don’t look, asshole.

 

***clearly doesn’t believe him, but lets it go, content* Why does it surprise you so much when most of your brother’s hobbies include sexual things in one way or another?**

 

*paying most of his attention to his painting* Because have you  _ seen _ my brother? That’s his whole thing.

 

* **narrows his eyes in thought* He reminds me a lot of Pap, to be honest.**

 

*raises a brow* Like, Sans’ brother? From UnderTale?

 

***nods* Who else do I call Papyrus? The rest of us got stuck with different names.**

 

*stops in his work for a second* You do realize he has even less interest in sex than you do, right? He organizes my closet without even blinking an eye.

 

***snorts* That’s not what I mean. Your brother still has that...air about him. He’s still happy, even when he knows about how terrible things can be.**

 

*nods slightly, adding the finishing touches* Yeah...my brother’s always been optimistic. I’ve noticed some similarities between them in that respect.

 

***smiles, but it’s slightly off* It’s hard to think of myself as a Papyrus sometimes, when I think about it. Even Stretch shares some personality with the others.**

 

*studies the other carefully for a moment* You are certainly unique. But that’s not a bad thing. And you really do have a lot in common with them.

 

***shrugs slightly, then looks down once more* Are you almost done?**

 

*grins* Oh, I’ve been done for like a full minute. You just haven’t noticed.

 

***glaring* Well fuck you too. What is it?**

 

*scoffs, gesturing at the mirror across the room* What the fuck does it look like?

 

***he stands after scowling at the other for a moment, making his way over and studying the art on his chest, taking it in before looking back to Lust* How did you get this talented at painting with your fingers?**

 

*grins, starting to prop his elbows on his knees before he remembers all the paint covering his pants* An awful lot of practice. And I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my fingers so that always helps.

 

***sighs, hands on his hips* You just had to make it sexual, didn’t you?**

 

*stands carefully, grabbing the box of paints* I always do! *cheerfully* Well, thank you for the practice and the image of you pole dancing!

 

***huffs playfully* Keep up the sass and I’ll never let you see me do it in person.**

 

*eyes widen and a huge grin spreads across his face* Does this mean I have a chance to see it in person? Or even on camera, I’d accept that.

 

***snorts* No. There’s really no way I can think of currently that you could convince me, but perhaps one day. *he winks, then walks to the bathroom to wash the paint off***

 

*smile turns genuine as he watches him go, then murmurs almost silently* Damn it, Fell...

  
  
**End Scene**


	38. It's July RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Valentine's Day lol

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*walking along the aisles of a store, trailing behind Fell and getting distracted by everything. He spots a giant container of cheese balls and grabs them, sneaking up behind Fell while he is inspecting the nutrition facts of a bag of pretzels. While the other isn’t paying attention, he attempts to sneakily put the container, which is bigger than his ribcage, in the cart*

 

***he sees what the other is doing, and simply lets him. He’d already thrown a few boxes of Poptarts in the cart himself, fully prepared to blame Lust should the need arise. He does, however, make a mental note to not let the other grab any other snacks with a container that big* Is that everything we needed? *begins walking down the aisle once more***

 

*shrugs, beginning to follow him* How should I know? You’re the one with the list, I usually just show up and grab shit. 

 

***sighs dramatically* Why are you so unhelpful. It’s like you’re a Sans or something.**

 

*snickers, fully prepared with a retort before something catches his eye and he gasps, clasping his hands in front of his face happily before practically sprinting around the corner and into the next aisle*

 

***watches the other run off with a slightly amused confusion, following. As soon as he enters the aisle, his confusion is deepened* What the fuck? It’s fucking July.**

 

*bouncing happily, pressing all the buttons on the “Try Me” decorations that line the shelves. It looks like October came all over this aisle, baskets of candy corn and rows of jack-o-lanterns filling his vision* That just means it’s almost Halloween!

 

***stares at the other for a moment, face blank* We still have four months, Lust. It’s nowhere near Halloween.**

 

*picks up four bags of fun-sized candy bars, preparing to chuck them into the cart* It is  _ always _ Halloween, Fell!

 

***raises a brow* If you get those, you aren’t getting the cheese balls.**

 

*throws them in, then picks up the cheese balls, levitating them into the next aisle before letting them drop, ignoring the surprised yells of innocent passerby* Fuck the cheese balls, IT’S HALLOWEEN!!!

 

***rolls his eyes giving the decorations around them no more than a cursory glance* It’s not Halloween. I don’t understand what the big deal is in the first place, you can get candy like this all year.**

 

You don’t underst-- *he chokes, apparently personally insulted, before walking away a few steps, grabbing something extremely glittery from a shelf before returning, shoving it under Fell’s nose* DO YOU FUCKIN SEE THIS?

 

***leans back a tad, eyes narrowed* Yes. It’s vulgar, and has nothing to do with anything. Right up your alley, I’d imagine. *totally messing with him***

 

*waving the “disco skeleton decoration” (according to the tag) around like it’s furthering his point* These are everywhere! Do you understand how beautiful it is that a holiday exists where I can go to the store and buy enough of these to fill your brother’s room with them??!!

 

***blinks, then smirks* I can see your point. Please tell me you have his reaction recorded somehow.**

 

*snorts, studying the extremely naked and glittery plastic skeleton in his hands* Of course I do. I had Pink record it. *mumbles* Man, does this guy  _ ever  _ leave the gym? *lights up like he has a great idea, then starts manipulating the figure so that it looks like it’s dancing, then sings loudly in his deepest voice* sppooky scaary skeeelllletons, send shivers down your--

 

***claps a hand over his mouth, glaring* Do not. I have heard that damn song so many times, and that was before I met you. *shakes his head, then heads back out of the aisle* Come on then, we need to get home so I can put this all away.**

 

*giggling to himself as he puts the skeleton back* By “put this all away”, I certainly hope you don’t mean you’re going to eat it all at once. I saw you with those poptarts and I’m pretty sure you’ll make yourself sick…*following him out of the aisle*

 

**How about you shut the fuck up and stop trying to be my mother.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	39. Life After Love One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust thinks he's hilarious. Fell tends to agree.
> 
> This may look familiar to some people that follow Crush's other stuff. No it's not lazy writing it's seizing an opportunity XD

Fell didn’t know what it was with Lust and always being so loud, but he was  _ constantly _ making noise. Whether he was yelling or snickering or just tapping his fingers on the table, he was never silent. As much as he pretended to hate it, he truly wouldn’t have had it any other way. It reaffirmed that the other was there, just in the other room, or right behind him in the kitchen. It was good, probably, because it kept Fell’s mind on him instead of inward. When it came to Fell, inward was never a good place to be.

 

This didn’t necessarily mean he always appreciated some of his...whatever Lust was to him, grand shows of unnecessary noise. 

 

Fell was sitting at the kitchen table, minding his own business, when there was suddenly a large blast of music coming from the living room.

 

He frowned slightly, opening his mouth to tell Lust to quiet down before suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps and a quiet thump before the object of his confusion slid into the kitchen on his knees, singing loudly, “  _ Do you beliieeve in liiife after looove? _ ”

 

He watched him, confused, as Lust rolled to the side, ending up in a strange sort of position where he was on his side, half propped up as he shot a finger gun in Fell’s direction.

 

“  _ I can feeeel, some-thin’, insiiiiide me, saaayyyy! _ ”

 

Lust pushed himself to his feet, dancing his way over to Fell and pushing his chair away from the table as he continued to sing, “ _ I really don’t thiink you’re strong enough, no! _ ”

 

At the no, he threw himself across Fell’s lap, landing on his back and grinning up at him before he closed his eyes and held one arm out in the other’s direction. His legs were hanging over the side of the chair, and he was kicking them back and forth in time with the beat and nodding his head.

 

“  _ Do you beliieeve in liiife after love? _ ”

 

Fell snorted, trying not to laugh at the other’s antics. Lust just smiled widely and opened his mouth to keep singing before Fell pushed him out of his lap, sending him to the floor with an  _ oof! _

 

“If you don’t stop being a dork, you’re going to find out if there’s love after life.”

 

Lust crinkled his brow slightly, lowering his volume slightly. “That’s not the lyric!”

 

“I’m aware. It was a threat, not a lyric.”

 

Lust snorted disbelievingly before he pushed himself to his feet, dancing his way around the kitchen and mumbling the lyrics too quietly for the other to hear. He was jumping up and down as the music swelled, and Fell sat and glared at him, waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop.

 

Sure enough, the chorus came around again and Lust spun to face him, blowing him a kiss. “ _ Do you beliieeve in liiife after _ Eeeee!”

 

Fell jumped up from his chair, chasing the other from the room and down the hallway as he let out a surprised screech. Lust sprinted to his room, snorting from laughter as he slammed his door shut before Fell could get to him. Fell stood outside the room, laughing loudly as he steadied himself against the wall. He could hear Lust’s wheezing through the door, then several deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down.

 

“Y'know, when they say you should chase after people you like, I don't think that's quite what they meant!

 

Fell snorted, still laughing. “Who said I like you?” He was still leaning against the wall, and he heard the lock click belatedly shut, which sent him into a whole new round of laughter. He pressed his hand across his mouth to muffle his snorts as Lust’s affronted voice rang out. 

 

“You said you liked me! I thought you Royal Guard types were supposed to have honor!” 

  
Fell snorted. “Fuck honor! Anarchy for the win.”

The song ended, and there was a moment of near-silence, broken only by the sound of Lust's snickering. Ah, well. Fell had never liked silence, anyway.


	40. Personal Touch One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but a closer look into Fell's personal problems lol

It was an odd thing. Most of the time it didn’t bother him when one of the others touched him, either in a passing brush or a friendly way, such as a hug or a handshake. Some days, however, it didn’t matter who they were; if they touched him in any way, whether it was an attack or someone passing him in a small hallway, he would fall into a rather terrible panic attack. He might be able to stave it off until he got alone, but it was always bad and always devastating.

 

The only one that knew about them before was his own brother, who had made the mistake of egging him on during one of his bad days. Fell had nearly dusted himself trying to get away and Red had felt guilty for a full two months afterwards, even after Fell had explained it wasn’t his fault. 

 

However, once Fell and Lust became roommates, there was a reason Lust never touched him during a highly emotional situation unless Fell gave him permission.

 

~.~

 

This was not the day for this shit. Fell nearly threw the plate he was cleaning into the sink, hands trembling as he dried off before speedily making his way to the doorway of the kitchen. Lust was half asleep on the couch, if he hurried he would be able to make it to his room without tipping the rather absurdly observant Sans off that something was wrong.

 

He watched the other long enough to make certain that he wasn’t going to get up before dashing on light feet to his bedroom door, swinging it shut behind him with a mild whumph. He took a steadying breath as he removed his scarf, the fabric feeling restricting around his cervical vertebrae.

 

Sitting on the edge of his bed lead to him rocking softly back and forth, swaying a little in a comforting motion. His thoughts kept attempting to lead him down dark paths, paths that would only take him deeper into the anxiety attack he was attempting to stave off. He slowed his breathing, doing every mental exercise he had learned with Red, when his door suddenly opened and Lust was in his face, babbling about something.

 

On any other day Fell would have listened to him, would have given him his attention. Today however, it was just not the right time for it. The tension came to a head as Lust laid a hand on his shoulder, completely non-threatening, just attempting to help make his point in whatever he was talking about. 

 

In one moment the two of them were shock still, staring at each other after a rather shrill whimper, in the next Fell was curled in the corner of his room, sobbing, his mind a white static haze of panic as he conjured magic to shield himself.

 

There was a reason Lust never touches him without his permission.


	41. Sick 2 RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are only about three more of these we'll post, and then unfortunately we will be done with this series. Gotta move on to bigger and better things, ya know?
> 
> Have Fell being a big baby and Lust being a caring dick.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*sitting on his bed, staring at the clock intensely and counting the seconds. It reaches midnight, and he immediately jumps out of bed, grabbing an air horn and crossing the hall to Fell’s room. He bursts in, blowing the horn and screaming* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

 

***startles awake so hard he falls off his bed. He groans* What the fuck, Lust!**

 

*trying very hard not to laugh, leans over so he can see the other without getting close enough to get jumped* Surprise!

 

***muttering under his breath* Bloody fucking surprise indeed. What do you want, Lust? *he’s still kinda half asleep and didn’t really hear what the other had said when bursting in his room***

 

*he’s grinning widely, immensely proud of himself* To wish you a happy birthday, bro! When you wake up, there’s cake in the kitchen.

 

***groaning* You couldn’t have waited until it was actually** **_morning_ ** **to tell me?**

 

*feigns surprise* But it’s your birthday now!

 

**And it will still be my birthday for the remainder of the day! *he sighs, giving up on getting up and just pulling his blanket and pillow down on the floor with him* Thank you, I suppose.**

 

*tosses the air horn in his general direction* Here, you can wake me up when you feel like being fun again. Now there’s a real birthday treat, you’re welcome! 

 

***growling slightly, but he’s already falling back asleep***

 

*snorts and uses blue magic to put him back on his bed before ducking back out and going back to his room, pleased with how that turned out*

 

~Next Morning~

 

*he wakes up comfortably, which he honestly didn’t expect after being a little shit the night before. He shrugs, accepting his good luck and getting carefully out of bed, checking for snakes underneath before he puts his feet down. Better safe than sorry, right? He leaves his room and walks down the hall to the living room, checking around to see if Fell is up yet before proceeding into the kitchen*

 

***is still in bed, still asleep. He doesn’t know it yet, but for the first time in his life of 25 years, he’s sick***

 

*When Fell still isn’t up a half-hour later, he decides to go check on him, a bit confused since Fell very rarely gets up after he does. He walks to his bedroom door, knocking lightly before pushing it open* Fell?

 

***he wakes up slightly at the other’s knocking, instantly wishing he was asleep once more. He groans, covering his head with his blanket***

 

*raises a brow* What, are you picking today to start being a lazybones? I’d have thought the cake would convince you to wake up, at least.

 

***he groans louder* Fuck off. *his voice is ragged, and his throat is not happy with him talking as he winces***

 

*his eyes narrow slightly in concern* Are you okay?

 

***not about to speak again if he can help it, he slips his hand out of the covers, flipping the other off before tunneling back under the sheets***

 

*gives a short laugh* Well, good fucking morning to you too, then, asswipe. Happy birthday, again.

 

***huffing, he slips his face out from under the covers just enough to glare at the other. He is blushing, very obviously running a slight fever* I said fuck off. It’s your fault, waking me up so damn early.**

 

*Instead of fucking off like he probably should have, he crosses the room to stand beside Fell, pressing a hand to his forehead* Stop being a baby, it was just midnight and based on the snoring, you went back to sleep pretty quickly after.

 

***he leans into the others touch, the cool bone soothing, before glaring up at the other once more and disappearing once again* Go away. Wanna sleep. *his voice is just about gone, high pitched and scratchy***

 

*he sighs, then stands carefully* I need to make you some tea or something. If you go to sleep like this, your throat is just going to hurt more when you wake up.

 

***soft snores leave the blankets***

 

*rolls his eyes* Fuckin’ idiot’s going to regret that in a few hours… *leaves the room, going to get the stuff for tea set up so he can give him some once he wakes up*

 

***despite claiming he wants to sleep, he doesn’t actually stay asleep for long. He groans, wincing as his throat punishes him for it, before slowly sitting up, his blankets wrapped around him tightly. Finally he gets up, swaying a little, before shuffling to the living room***

 

*he’s watching TV, but when he hears the other starting to stir, he hops up and starts the kettle before returning to sit, pretending to not be paying attention to what Fell is doing*

 

***he stops in the middle of the living room, not entirely sure why he came in here in the first place. He looks around confused for a moment, not exactly steady on his feet***

 

*he’s watching him out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what he thinks he’s doing* Did you want to come sit down? I’ve got water boiling.

 

***face crinkles* I don’t want any tea. *he makes his way back towards his room, before realizing he wants water and goes back to the kitchen. Once there, he forgets what he was doing again and simply stands in the doorway, confused***

 

*gets up and follows him, chagrined* What are you doing?

 

***he looks at the other, his fever worse and his eyelights hazed over in his sickness* I don’t know. What was I doing?**

 

*smirks slightly, but forces the expression away* You wanted some tea. I think the water has just about boiled.

 

***scowls* No I didn’t. *he doesn’t look convinced of his own words at this point***

 

*nods knowingly* Yeah you did. Because your throat hurts, remember?

 

***grunts quietly, then decides standing takes too much energy and sits at the table, laying his head on the cool wood***

 

*looks down at him worriedly, then hears the kettle shut off and turns to start making the tea, being sure to add a copious amount of honey to Fell’s cup before taking it to him and setting it down* Here ya go, your friendly neighborhood spiderlust has made you a gift. Now drink it before I pour it down your throat.

 

***sits up just enough to bring the cup to his teeth, flinching as the warm liquid runs down his throat. After he’s finished the cup, he settles back on the table, mumbling* fuckin’ nerd...**

 

*grins, sipping at his own cup* Guilty as charged! Did you want any of your cake or are you not feelin’ it?

 

***uncommitted grunt***

 

I’ll take that as a no. How’s your birthday goin’ for ya so far?

 

**No worse than most of the rest of them. *slight yawn* I don’t understand why you all make such a big deal out of them.**

 

*looks at the other sadly for a moment, then shrugs, putting a smile back on his face* They can be a lot of fun! I always made Pink make me cookies on my birthday, then I’d spend the whole day not going to work and eating them.

 

**Sounds like something you’d do.**

 

*shrugs with a grin* What can I say? We all have things we like.

 

***hums lightly, then tilts his head to look at the other* Thank you for making a cake. I’m sure it’s deliciously shitastic.**

 

Shut the fuck up, you love my cakes. I didn’t even use the vagina mold this time.

 

***feigns a gasp* I can’t believe it.**

 

*grins* I know, right? This is a one-time, birthday-only thing, so don’t get used to it.

 

***nods sagely, already back on his way to falling asleep where he sits***

 

*sighs, then reaches out and shakes him slightly* Don’t fall asleep at the table, Fell. You won’t sleep well out here.

 

***mumbling* Okay, mom.**

 

*snorts* I wouldn’t have to act like your mom if you would just take care of yourself.

 

***starts snoring once more, not having enough energy to even consider moving***

 

*considers trying to pick him up and move him, but vetoes the idea when he realizes he’d have to use blue magic to do so. He doesn’t ever want to do that again. Instead, he stands and gets a pillow from the couch, tucking it under Fell’s head before grabbing his cup and taking it to the sink to wash*

  
**End Scene**


	42. Awkward RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't listen to the 18+ warning for the rest of this fic, at least do so for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Fell is confused and Lust feels guilty.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


***stumbles walking up the stairs to the front porch, cursing quietly as he leans against the front door for a moment, arm wrapped around his waist* Damn it…*he finally gets the key in the lock and get’s the door open, nearly falling over on his way inside the house. He desperately hopes Lust is in bed***

 

*is washing his hands in the bathroom when he hears the door open, he dries them and walks out into the hall* Fell? Is that you?

 

***breathing heavily, leaning against the now shut door* Fucking hell...**

 

Hey, I was going to ask, do we have any-- *rounds the corner, sees Fell leaning against the door, cuts and dents littering his skull and the exposed bone of his arms. His eyes widen, and he rushes forward* Holy shit, Fell! What happened? Are you okay?

 

***grimacing, sliding down to the floor* Of course I’m not okay, dipshit. I got jumped by an anti-monster gang. *groans as the movement jostles his ribs* Motherfuckers...**

 

*crouches to be on Fell’s level, panic flickering across his face as he takes in the damage, hands hovering over the other* God fucking damn it, are you...shit, Fell, what do I even...

 

***sees that Lust is most definitely not ready for this kind of situation, and takes command* Go get the first aid kit from the bathroom and a wet rag, please. *winces***

 

*shrilly* And just leave you here on the floor?! *clears throat* I mean, I...I can...I’ll go...

 

* **rolls eyes* Just go get the stuff, I’m not going to dust while you’re in the other room.**

 

*groans, still obviously panicking, then jumps to his feet and rushes to the bathroom*

 

***watches him leave* I’m going to have to talk to him about this kind of thing, aren’t I...**

 

*rushes back into the room, haphazardly dumping all the stuff onto the couch before coming back and crouching down again, reaching to help Fell stand up before hesitating, the obvious worry in his eyelights making it obvious that his next words aren’t a jab* S-should I carry you, or--

 

***grimaces at the thought* No, no, just bring the stuff here. My ribs aren’t in the best shape for you to be trying to lug me around.**

 

*nearly whispering* Y-your ribs? *shakes head to pull himself out of it, then stands and goes to do as asked*

 

***watches Lust carefully. He can’t start freaking out now, Fell won’t be able to do anything to calm him down like this* I need the rag and the gauze from the kit, please.**

 

*nods and grabs them, bringing them back over and kneeling before holding them out, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down*

 

***reaches up with good arm, touching Lust’s shoulder* Hey, look at me.**

 

*tries to comply, but his eyes are filling with tears and he keeps looking away, trying to hide them*

 

***sighs* Hey, I’m fine, alright? I had a lot worse than this back home. Look at me, Lust.**

 

*looks at him, still crying slightly, not looking like Fell’s words have done a whole lot to reassure him*

 

**I’m gonna be fine, okay? I can’t deal with everything and calm you down if you go into a panic attack, okay? I need your help right now.**

 

*nods, breathing raggedly and tightening his grip on the objects he’s carrying for a moment before forcing himself to relax* H-how...What do you need me to do?

 

***smiles reassuringly to him, even through his pain* Can you look at my skull crack and see if it opened up anymore?**

 

*whispering again* It d-didn’t. But you have n-new--

 

**New dents and crap, I know. I’m used to those, they aren’t important. *takes a deep breath, then gestures to his chest* Can you help me get this shirt off?**

 

*laughs shortly, though it doesn’t reach his eyes* Who knew this is what it took to get you to ask me a question like that? *smile falls slightly* S-sorry, I-i’m not...

 

***rolls eyes, smiling softly* You idiot.**

 

*grins, eyes filling up with tears again before he clears his throat and lights up one hand with purple magic, reaching for the shirt* I-I can actually… *magic touches the cloth, and it pulls itself off, tossing itself across the room and landing on the back of the couch. Lust attempts a wink* Useful little trick I--

 

***reaches up and covers Lust’s eyes before he can look down at the damage. There’s a sad smile in his voice* Yeah, pretty damn useful. I don’t...I don’t want you to see this, just turn around and hand me the rag, if you would.**

 

*reaches up and brushes the back of Fell’s hands with the tips of his fingers for a moment, as though considering trying to force it away, then he chokes down a sob and turns around, grabbing the rag and holding it out behind him*

 

***holds in the noises of pain that threaten to leave him as he cleans his broken and marrow covered ribs, looking up every so often to make sure Lust isn’t trying to look***

 

*has one hand pressed over his mouth as he tries not to cry, Fell’s little noises making him want to turn around and help but knowing that if he looks he’ll fall into a full-blown panic attack*

 

***finally finishes cleaning, puts the rag to the side as it’s covered with marrow* Hand me the gauze, please.**

 

*Does so, then sits silently for a moment before asking* Can I h-help with this p-part or…?

 

***grimacing as he begins to wrap his ribs, teeth gritting* Not u-unless you know healing magic.**

 

*hesitates for a moment* I-I mean...I do, b-but...it’s sex-based, I don’t think you would...you wouldn’t want the whole…

 

***whines slightly in pain, quickly shutting himself up, but momentarily unable to move***

 

*starting to cry again at the noise* F-fell, I know you don’t l-like the whole sex thing, b-but  _ please _ , I...I don’t want you to be in pain like this! *His back is still turned, but his shoulders are shaking, and his desperation is obvious*

 

***is crying silently himself, both at Lust’s panic and his own immeasurable amounts of pain. He hasn’t been hurt like this in years. He can’t get up the energy to talk in the moment, but he pats weakly at Lust’s back, hoping it conveys the message well enough***

 

*doesn’t even hesitate before spinning around, his magic flaring up green around him as he practically smashes his mouth to Fell’s, tears still streaming down his face as he reaches out and grips onto his chin, pushing as much healing magic as he can through the connection, but it still isn’t enough, and he knows it*

 

***is taken aback by the force of the kiss, then by the sensation. He is entirely unused to both the action and the emotion behind it, but he’s not about to stop Lust from doing whatever he feels he needs to***

 

*he summons a tongue, pressing it against Fell’s teeth desperately as his free hand reaches out to grip onto his shoulder, coming up higher on his knees in order to press himself as close to the other as he can without hurting what hasn’t already been healed*

 

***moans a little at the feeling of the other pressing in so close, his teeth opening to allow Lust access as his own tongue is summoned. He can feel the pain start to abate, but there are so many sensations he isn’t used to running through his bones that he can’t distinguish one from another***

 

*pressing his tongue against Fell’s, he passes more healing magic into him, the direct contact between their magic making it a little easier. He drops his hand from Fell’s chin to run his magic-coated fingers across the other’s ribs, shuddering as he feels the injuries and immediately begins trying to heal them*

 

***shivers violently at the direct contact to his ribs, a low whine coming from the back of his throat. He is caught up in the kiss and the hand that is running over his ribs, getting close to a spot only Fell himself knows about***

 

*his other hand drops to the ribs, trying to find every single crack and scar and dent and heal them over. His magic is working overtime as he presses himself closer and closer in an attempt to finish this as quickly as he can, convinced that Fell must be repulsed by the sensations he knows are running through him*

 

***his breath has become ragged as Lust speeds up, an entirely new feeling deep in his gut making him choke a little, pulling back from the kiss to take a breath. He looks up at Lust, his eyelights almost completely hazed over***

 

*starts crying harder when Fell pulls away, not noticing the look on the other’s face. He leans down and begins kissing a line down Fell’s jaw, making his way down to his neck as he continues healing his ribs, finding yet another crack in his cervical vertebrae and using his tongue to heal it more quickly, leaving behind a tingling feeling as his magic passes into the bone*

 

**H-hah~ *he moans breathily at the feeling, almost completely sunk to the floor, eyelights hazed over and flickering in the pleasure he was feeling, the pain almost completely gone, what little was left of it in the back of his mind***

 

*jumps a little at the noise, pulling away slightly to look at Fell but still running his hands over his ribs and spine. His healing magic has intensified, and there is green and purple smoke drifting from his glowing sockets, and his tongue is visible from where his mouth has dropped open* F-fell?

 

***whines loudly and arches his back as Lust’s hand brushes over a sensitive spot, not hearing a word the other is saying. His hands are gripping at the carpet as the feeling in his body grows and intensifies***

 

*eyes widen, and he brushes back over the same spot, harder this time. His other hand lets go of the place it was beginning to slip in between his ribs and reaches for one of Fell’s hands, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to his face, planting a kiss on the back of the other’s hand as he presses at the spot again, watching Fell’s face closely*

 

***eyes pop open as his sensitive spot, never touched in this way before, is played with, making the pressure in his lower body almost unbearable. He whimpers, back arching, desperate for what, he doesn’t know***

 

*he watches Fell’s reactions, battling back the feeling that is growing inside his soul, sure that he must be mistaken, he must be reading this wrong, there is no way--he realizes that Fell’s injuries are completely healed, and begins to draw back, pulling his hands away*

 

**Please, please, please Lust, please! *he’s begging incoherently, desperate and not in any way shape or form aware of what it is he’s asking of the other, all he knows is that he’s in pain and the other is helping***

*hands drawn into chest, tears slipping down his face as he sits back on his heels, taking in the sight and sound of Fell begging for him, not sure what to do or say, but knowing that if he does something he’ll regret out of thoughtless desire, he’ll never forgive himself* F-fell, it’s done, it’s done, y-you don’t h-have to--

 

***begins trembling in need, small sobs coming from his mouth as he tries to process what he’s feeling and whether or not he’s in pain, in pleasure, or some morbid mix of the two. He can’t tell at first that Lust is breaking down above him, his thoughts a jumbled mess***

 

*he reaches out, taking both of Fell’s hands and bringing them to his chest, tugging slightly to bring him back to reality* Fell, I’m n-not going to d-do anything y-you didn’t already agree to, you’re in no state t-to be m-making-- *he’s breaking down in sobs as he tugs on him, his motions becoming increasingly desperate, completely unsure what to do as he’s never been in a situation like this before*

 

***the sound of Lust breaking down breaks through the haze in his mind, helping him focus enough to gently pull the other close, hugging him tightly to his chest* I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry, I d-don’t know w-what…*doesn’t even have the words to explain how bad he feels that he’s upset Lust this much***

 

*sobbing into Fell’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close in a completely different way than he had been moments before* I-I c-c-can’t… *he can’t speak with how hard he’s crying*

 

***is now silently sobbing himself, unused to all the emotions running through him, unused to Lust being this openly upset, and feeling nothing but hatred for himself for allowing any of it to happen. He was a damn Underfell. He’s had much worse. He shakily sits up, then gets to his feet, still holding Lust in his arms. He walks to the other’s bedroom and lays him down* Hey, its really late.**

 

*refusing to let go of Fell, his crying is calming down into soft hiccups as he wraps his fingers around the back of his ribs* I’m-I’m so sorry… *whispering* I didn’t mean to m-make you--

 

***shakes his head* It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you, okay? *he needs to leave, he is about to break down and Lust does not need to see him do it***

 

*still won’t let him go, can’t even admit to himself that he needs Fell here more than anything in the world right now. He’s filled with revulsion at himself for forcing something upon his best friend that he knows he doesn’t want, has never wanted, but he still can’t regret it because Fell is no longer in pain, he’s no longer trying to cover up how much it hurts because some fucking assholes couldn’t back the fuck off and leave him alone, couldn’t let him come home safe, and he’s about to start crying again so he makes himself stop thinking about it. He buries his face into Fell’s chest and closes his eyes, trying to regain control of himself* It  _ was _ my fault, I-I was just...if I weren’t so fucking...my magic wouldn’t have even  _ been _ like that--

 

***is shaking his head, shoulders trembling as he’s trying so hard not to break down, trying so hard to hold himself together, because he knows what breaking down will do to Lust, what it’ll make him think. He’ll blame himself, like he’s doing now, when all Fell can feel is pure hatred and spite for himself for even allowing this situation to be a possibility. He can’t stand it, he can’t stand it and if Lust doesn’t let go of him he’s going to shatter and make everything ten times worse* L-lust, it's not your fault. I don’t blame you. We-we need to-to sleep, we can t-talk about it in the m-morning, alright? *he tries to keep his voice from shaking, but is only partly successful* I need, to...I n-need to go to bed, alright? *he begins trying to part Lust’s fingers, trying to get away from his hold***

 

*panics as he feels Fell trying to leave, to take away his hold, his one source of reality in that moment, and clutches on tighter, breaking down into sobs again* N-no, please, please, Fell, I n-need you, p-please, I need you to stay h-here, with me-- *he’s dropping into incoherency but he doesn’t care, he can’t find it in himself to care, he can’t lose Fell right now, if he leaves, he’ll never come back and Lust is sure of it, and the thought sends him into a new round of panicked crying*

 

***he begins to lose it as Lust refuses to let go, but the moment he begins to beg him to stay, to sob as he begs him not to leave, Fell goes numb. He goes numb, and all he cares about in that moment, is taking care of Lust. He pulls the smaller close to his chest, laying down on his bed and covering the other up, arms completely encircling him.* I’m not going to leave, Lust, I promise. I’m going to stay right fucking here. *tears begin falling down his face as he buries his face in the other’s skull* I’m not leaving.**

  
  


**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions after this explanation, please, ask ^^
> 
> Fell is actually Gray-Asexual, leading into Demisexual. He assumed he was ace because he had never felt that kind of attraction before with anyone, even if he felt a romantic connection. This, however, was mostly him being utterly confused by the mix of turbulent emotions and sensations he was feeling; those being a major amount of pain, stimulation he's never really felt before on a level he wasn't all that ready for, and emotions that just mixed together rather than being easily picked apart so that he himself knew what he was feeling.
> 
> In other words, he didn't know how to process anything that just happened, the only thing to bring him out of a slightly dangerous headspace the fact that Lust, who he has discovered by now that he is in fact in love with, is breaking into pieces in his arms.
> 
> I'm sorry if we made anyone mad by changing his orientation from ace to demi/gray-a, but that is what we decided to do.


	43. True Love RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly the morning after the last chapter. This happens right after the last rp.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*Wakes up slowly, more comfortable than he’s been in a long time. His arms are wrapped tightly around something solid, and his fingers are tangled between something unidentifiable. He allows himself a moment to enjoy this rare feeling of peace before a puff of air runs over the top of his chest, and he frowns slightly, blinking his eyes open to see what’s going on. He is confronted with the sight of Fell, his head against his chest, clearly deeply asleep and snoring softly. Lust’s eyes widen, and the events of the night before come rushing back. He lets out a strangled gasp, trying to wiggle out of the other’s grasp before he wakes up, sure he would be upset and not wanting to make it worse*

 

***He wakes up, groggily, and looks up at the other, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He smiles, softly* I love you so damn much. *he tightens his hold around the other, nuzzling back into his chest. Within a few moments he is once again asleep***

 

*he freezes, staring open-mouthed down at Fell, mind spinning as he tries to rationalize what he just heard. Nothing is coming, however, and he can’t deny the sleepy sincerity he saw in the other’s eyes. He lets himself relax slightly, looking down at Fell in wonder as one hand hovers for a moment over his skull, unsure what to do, before lowering it to smooth softly over the surface*

 

***it takes a while, but the sensation of bone on bone, as comforting as it is, wakes him up again. He isn’t willing to move to end whatever is happening, and a low purr emits from his chest***

 

*Lust can’t help the grin that’s overtaking his face, and he lets his head fall back into the pillow, hardly able to believe he isn’t dreaming. When the sound starts rumbling through Fell’s chest, he can’t help the startled chuckle that comes bursting out of him, and he lets his hand drop to trace his fingers along Fell’s cheekbone, unaware of the fact that he has woken back up*

 

***blinks hazily, actually attempting to wake up this time. He looks up and sees Lust focused on his head, hand moving gently along his bone, and for a moment, he isn’t sure whether he should go with his soul and let this continue or go with his mind, which won’t shut up about how Lust can’t possibly feel the way he does***

 

*noticing he’s woken up, his movements pause, studying the other’s face and the unsurety written across it. He smiles softly and tucks his free hand under his head, looking down at him and letting his eyelights change shape for half a second before settling them back into their normal circles* Good morning. Sleep well?

 

***he catches the shift from hearts to circles, but even so he’s still not convinced this isn’t a dream* Yes, I did. Did you?**

 

*He winks, his whole mood having shifted in the few moments since Fell’s sleepy confession* Better than I have in a long time. Helps to have you next to me, I suppose.

 

***a blush erupts on his face, and he shifts a little* I suppose...I suppose I agree. We should talk though...about last night.**

 

*his face falls slightly, and his fingers stutter for a moment before he removes his hands from Fell’s face, and he looks away, having entirely forgotten about what he’d forced Fell to do* I’m really sorry, there wasn’t really another--

 

***shakes his head, frowning* I only regret what happened in that I hurt you, made you uncomfortable.**

 

*frowns slightly, confused* But...you don’t...I thought sex was something you hated. Hell, you can’t even be in the same room when our brothers start spouting their shit!

 

* **looks away, blush intensifies* Has to be the right person, I guess.**

 

*stares down at him, his own blush starting to appear. He lowers the arm he has propping up his head and uses them both to wrap Fell up and pull him as close as he can, planting a kiss to the top of his head* Well, just for the record, asshole, I love you too.

 

* **looks up, shocked* Y-you do?**

 

*snorts quietly, blinking back the happy tears that are starting to gather in his sockets* Of course I do. How could I not?

 

***looks down, trying to hide the fact that he’s already crying, still shocked* I-I didn’t think…*he shuts himself up and pushes his face into Lust’s chest***

 

*he lets go of Fell and grabs onto his chin, sitting up slightly as he tilts the other’s head up, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. When they disconnect, he lets his forehead rest against Fell’s, sighing softly* You’re my whole world, Fell. I’ve loved you for a long time now.

 

***sighs happily, chuckling softly* We’re both blind idiots then. I was afraid you’d actually heard my confession that one night we both got drunk as hell at the club.**

 

*raises a brow, looking down at the other, stifling his laugh at the flush covering his cheeks* You confessed when I was drunk? You should know by now I wouldn’t remember shit after that. What did I even do to get that, throw up on your shoes again?

 

***he chuckles, shaking his head while staring at the other’s chest* No...we were bantering back and forth, and I was holding you, and…*he pauses, sighing as he remembers* You said you were lucky that I was in your life and I realized just how lucky I am to have you in my own.**

 

*his eyes soften, the lights now unabashedly heart-shaped as he traces the lines of Fell’s face* I’ve always sort of...really, since the wedding, when you said you’d move in, you’ve always made me...happy, y’know? But I never really realized exactly what I was feeling until I…*he pauses for a moment as he searched for the right words* When I shared myself with you, after I had that nightmare where you _hated_ me...I think that’s what really...made me realize what I’d been feeling. I think I...knew there was something before, but I’ve… *he takes a deep breath* I’ve never had _anyone_ like you before. It was almost overwhelming, having you in my life.

 

***is blushing harder than before, but he’s attempting a smirk* That was fucking cheesy.**

 

*snorts and shoves his face away* I fucking take it back, get out of my bed. *his eye-lights are still heart-shaped, and he’s grinning*

 

***chuckling, wraps his arms tightly around the other, laying on top of him* Nope. You will never be rid of me now.**

 

*mock groans, accepting his fate and leaning up to kiss the other again* Damn it, Fell… *he buries his head into his shoulder, and his next words are muffled.* This had better not be a fucking dream.

 

***happy, contented sigh* If it is, I better never wake up.**

  
  


**End Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the time Fell is referring to, when he was so drunk he confessed, actually happened, it's the RP called Club Time ;)


	44. Relationship START! RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month or so after they confess. Have some fluff lol

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***laying on the couch, fully asleep and curled up under one of his sheets, the tv still on in the background***

 

*walks into the room from the kitchen, distracted by the cookie in his hand. He catches sight of Fell on the couch and smiles softly. He puts the cookie back and returns, walking up to the couch and crouching in front of it, laying the flat of one palm against the other’s cheek and stroking his thumb in slow circles, still grinning* 

 

***grunts softly as he begins to wake up, looking up at the other with a bleary expression* Hmm-what? *his voice slurs slightly***

 

*tilts head so that he’s looking at him straight-on, still smiling* Well, good morning. *smirks* Or, afternoon, I suppose.

 

***stares at Lust blankly for a moment before tucking his face back into his pillow* fuck off…’m asleep…*mumbling***

 

*reaches with free hand and pokes Fell’s ribs* Hey, no worries, I can fix that.

 

***there’s a muffled squeak, followed by Fell pulling into himself* _Stooooppp_ that...**

 

*snorts, but stops, cupping his other cheek and planting a kiss on his forehead* Why are you so much cuter when you’re tired?

 

***blushing from the kiss and mumbling* ‘m not cute...**

 

*sees the blush and sits back on his heels, cocking his head to one side as he regards the other with the closest thing to objectivity he can muster* You’re right, you’re just adorable.

 

***huffs, then pulls his sheet over his head, but not before giving the other a playful glare* No ‘m not! ‘M not cute, and ‘m sure as fuck not adorable!**

 

*squints and stands, leaning forward to try to pull the blanket away from his face* Are you sure? I think I might need to check again.

 

**No! You’re just gonna try and smooch me! I’m not falling for your tricks!**

 

*starting to laugh as he keeps trying to pull down the blanket* Hey, I would never! *pauses in thought* Well, okay, I would sometimes. *winks* But since when is that a problem?

 

***pulls down the sheet just enough to glare at the other* Since I’m trying to take a nap and you come attack me with lies and kisses!**

 

Attack you! *gasps in mock distress, throwing a hand over his sternum* Now who’s lying?!

 

***snorts, losing the grip on his protective covering as he smiles up at the other* Still you, idiot.**

 

*pulls the sheet down and just lets himself collapse over the top of Fell before pulling the blanket back over himself, covering everything except his legs, which are hanging off the edge of the couch. His words are muffled* Why do you smell so fucking good, it’s not fair! You are such an asshole!

 

**I’m an asshole because I smell nice? *he’s snickering, wrapping his arms around the other* What exactly do I smell like?**

 

*mishears* I don’t think your asshole would actually-- *realizes* oh! Oh, you smell like… *pause, then the muffled sound of giggling before he pulls himself further under the blanket, completely hidden and curled into Fell’s side* You smell like that cologne you buy all the time and hide in the back of your closet.

 

***snorts* How observant. You know, I rarely ever actually wear that cologne; Red usually comes over to steal it.**

 

Well now that I know you smell like your brother I don’t think I can ever come near you again. *makes no move to go anywhere*

 

***snickers, curling into the other* He doesn’t wear it. He steals it for Blue because Blue is convinced I would fight him over** **_cologne_ ** **.**

 

Well, Blue… *maneuvers around until his head pokes out the top of the blanket, bringing them face-to-face* ...is completely right. Or have you forgotten the time when I tried to steal that super expensive stuff that you never actually touch?

 

***bored look* You tried to steal something I spent good money on. What exactly did you think was going to happen.**

 

I do that all the fuckin time! Your stuff is my stuff, especially your clothes. 

 

***snorts, then bursts into laughter* Lust, you can’t wear any of my clothes!**

 

*grins up at him* Well, maybe not outside, but I can still  _ wear _ them. Or have you forgotten where I got my JackSepticEye shirt?

 

***still chuckling* You only got that shirt because it’s too small for me and you like Jack.**

 

What, and you don’t? And I look good in all of your clothes, try me.

 

***snickering helplessly* You look like you’re swimming in leather, is what you look like.**

 

*trying not to join in on the laughter, but very much enjoying the sound of Fell’s* Hey, what about the dress shirts? I know you’ve seen Red in Pink’s before, and I’m even cuter than he is.

 

***shudders, closing his eyes in mock horror* I’ve seen Red in one of your brother’s dominatrix outfits, don’t even.**

 

*bursts into loud laughter, burying his face in Fell’s chest* Oh dear god… Thank you so much for that image, for fuck’s sake Fell….

 

**If I had to endure it, so do you. It didn’t even fit him, it was like...like watching you walk around in one of my suits. Just sad.**

 

Sad!? *pulls away to glare at Fell* I resent that remark!

 

***snickering once more* What, would you rather I lied and said you looked dapper when you can’t see more than your head?**

 

*trying not to smile* What, is there something wrong with my head?

 

***looks down to Lust, smiling* Not at all. But I would much rather see all of you. *he closes his eyes once more and turns so that Lust is between him and the couch***

 

*winks, even though Fell can’t see him* You wanna see all of me, huh?

 

***growls lowly, but he doesn’t mean it* You know what I mean. *he sighs, nuzzling the top of the other’s skull***

 

*hums in contentment, letting his eyes fall closed and smiling* Yeah, you’re right. But still, that was an opportunity I just couldn’t pass up.

 

***there’s a sleepy hum of agreement, Fell already back on his way to sleep* Suppose not...**

  
  


*he’s not tired, but he doesn’t care. He’s perfectly happy right where he is* Hey Fell?

 

**Mhm?**

 

I love you.

 

**I love you too.**

  
  
**End Scene**


	45. Epilouge RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The end of this adventure.
> 
> I want to thank all of you who commented, left your thoughts, gave us things to think about, and everyone who was convinced from the beginning these two were meant for each other XDDD Turned out, we agree ^^ Thank you for joining us in this journey, I hope you find more paths to take in this wonderfull fandom ^^

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

Red:  **_CrushingonFresh_ **

Pink:  _ fresh _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*sitting on the couch next to Fell, deep in thought. His head is leaning on his shoulder and he’s holding one of the other’s hands, squeezing his hand subconsciously*

 

***he’s looking at some program on the tv, but he’s not really watching it, more zoning out than anything, when the gesture from the other brings him back to the present. He looks down at the other and notices the thoughtful look on his face* Is something wrong?**

 

*looks up at him, brow crinkled in thought.* You know I love you, right? More than anything?

 

***he raises a brow, wondering where the other is going with this thought* Yes? I feel the same for you, we already established this.**

 

*he’s fidgeting, as though unsure he should really be asking this* Do you...do you remember that time when I had that nightmare? And you came in my room and woke me up and then that whole thing with the...uh...souls?

 

***he frowns*Yes, I remember. What of it?**

 

*squeezes his hand again, then seems to realize he’s doing it and forced himself to relax* I guess I was just sort of wondering...that sort of connection usually prompts a two-way flow of memories and magic and all that and-- *he realizes he is rambling but he can’t quite get himself to stop*

 

***he’s still frowning, but he pulls the other into his lap to get his attention* Normally it would, yes. But you were already upset and not entirely…*he sighs* I stopped the connection on my end from letting anything through. I didn’t want to stress you out more than you already were at the time.**

 

*settling into the other, he lets his head drop forward into his chest with a sigh* Was it because of your world? That you thought it would be too much for me?

 

***hums* More or less. I don’t want to relive those memories, let alone put you through them.**

 

*he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, gathering his courage for what he wants to ask* C-can we...um...well...I-I--

 

***he looks down, worried, but smirking* Are you going to ask or are you going to keep stuttering like Alphys?**

 

*without raising his head, he smacks Fell on the arm. His voice is muffled* Fuck off, I don’t sound like Alphys!

 

***chuckles* You did just then. Seriously, just ask me, I’m not going to be upset, whatever it is.**

 

*he sighs again, curling into the other’s hold* Do you...do you think we could try again? It’s just...I want to understand, y’know?

 

***he stiffens marginally, but gives it serious thought. He’s really not sure how comfortable he is with this, but if it’s what Lust wants…* I mean...I guess we could try. Are you sure, though? I don’t want--**

 

*he sits up, looking Fell in the eye* Fell, don’t agree to it just because you think it’s what I want you to do. I know that I can handle it, and I know I want to, but I also know that the absolute  _ last _ thing I want is to make you feel like you have to do something like this when you don’t want to. Don’t say yes unless you are  _ absolutely sure _ .

 

***he grimaces at the other’s words, looking away for a moment. The thing is, he knows Lust would be okay, and more than likely wouldn’t get hurt. The only fear he really has is that the other will see him differently afterwards, after seeing what he’s done, even if Lust has told him that he understands. It’s a lot different actually seeing it. He sighs, turning back to Lust after making his decision* Well, we might as well do it then, it was bound to happen at some point. *he smiles lovingly* And yes, I am really okay with this, I’m just nervous.**

 

*sitting silently, searching the other’s eyes for any sign that he’s bluffing. Upon finding none, he takes a deep breath, steadying himself to the fact that this is actually happening* O-okay. Uh...Hang on… *he tries to summon his soul but it’s having a hard time, his emotions entirely too stagnant to make summoning it easy*

 

***his own soul is jittery within the space of his chest, though it’s not summoned yet. He notices the other is having a hard time and, in a brash split-second decision, he pulls Lust into a somewhat chaste kiss***

 

*He closes his eyes, slightly embarrassed by the immediate high his emotions reach at the contact, melting into the other for a moment before he gets ahold of himself and pulls back. He’s flushing, and he uses the high to pull his soul into existence. It hovers in the air for a moment before he reaches out, curling a hand around it and avoiding Fell’s eyes* H-here.

 

***he gently takes the other’s soul, aware somewhat of the process from the last time they did this. He summons his own soul, the scarred crimson magic pulsing waves of anxious trepidation that he can’t seem to quell. Once he’s done he looks back up at the other, waiting***

 

*Lust’s eyes flicker up to meet his, then the drop back down as he leans forward, pressing his forehead against Fell’s. With a strangled breath in, he opens the connection, letting his thoughts and memories and the frankly embarrassing amount of adoration he had for the skeleton in front of him flow out, though he tried to keep his old hurts pushed back, aware that the other needed as little hurt as he could*

 

***he flinches as the connection opens, aware of Lust’s very being essentially flowing through him, feeling his emotions and seeing snippets of memories that the other let through. He takes a deep breath and, after a moment, opens his side of the connection. He’s never done this and actually opened himself up before, so it’s a bit overwhelming as everything flows through. Fear of being caught and killed, fear of losing his brother, anger at the world and the monsters around him, the high of gaining massive amounts of LV all at once, the weight of the LV he held for these years, all of it went through the connection, Fell having no control over what he did and didn’t show to Lust***

 

*tears start streaming down his face, and he can’t get himself to look anywhere except at Fell, feeling his own soul stutter at the pain and fear and the unnatural  _ emptiness _ he can feel from old LV. He starts shivering slightly, but forces himself through it, taking it all in as evenly as he can, not wanting Fell to regret any part of this.*

 

***It’s overwhelming, even as he can feel it all himself and it’s nothing new, the fear that won’t let loose it’s grip on him forces him to reel back, breaking their connection as gently as he can before returning his own soul to his chest, Lust’s soul pressed firmly into the other’s hands even as his own are shaking***

 

*silently, he takes his own soul and returns it to his chest before leaning forward, connecting them in a short kiss before breaking away, his eyes still filled with tears* I don’t...I don’t  _ ever _ want you to feel like that...I don’t want you to be alone ever again, Fell.

 

***he’s still trembling slightly, but he nods, his soul finally starting to calm down* I know...I could feel it.**

 

*he leans forward, wanting nothing more than to be close to him, and hugs him tightly* I love you so much *his voice breaks on the last word, and he clears his throat before continuing* So goddamn much, Fell. Don’t ever be afraid I’m going to think of you differently, or that it will change what I feel for you, okay? 

 

***he nods, pulling the other closer to him as he sighs* I love you more than I can say. *he buries his head in the other’s shoulder, huffing* That was not how I expected the afternoon to go.**

 

*laughing, closes his eyes and relaxes into the other* Me either, to be honest. I thought you were gonna make me watch another horror movie or something. Don’t know why I thought this was the better option.

 

***snorts, then laughs* I’d have to say I agree. But still, you are an asshole. *lazily flicks the top of the other’s skull as he relaxes back into the couch***

 

*grinning, feels the emotional highs and the exhaustion of the whole thing starting to catch up to him* Pot, meet kettle. Kettle, pot. How’re things with you, kettle?

 

***his eyes are closed, though he’s still awake* Just fine till I met you, apparently.**

 

*snickering* Aw, c’mon, you know I’ve enhanced your life. Where else would you get so many sex-based puns? It’d certainly be a lot  _ harder _ .

 

***is trying to hide his snickers* I’m fucking breaking up with you. We’re not even an actual thing and I’m already breaking up with you.**

 

*trying to look offended despite being on the very edge of sleep* The fuck do you mean, we’re not an actual thing? *snuggles in closer, and says just before falling asleep* I’ll show you, asshole, I’m gonna marry your idiot ass.

 

~Time Passes~

 

**Pink** :  _ *standing beside his brother as Fell and Red argue about something menial, as they usually do on these get-togethers. He sighs, giving Lust a sidelong look before walking over and picking Red up, sitting with him on the couch* Must you two do this every time. _

 

**Red** :  **_*looking affronted at being picked up and manhandled, though he’s mostly used to it at this point.* He started it!_ **

 

**Fell** :  ***growls, arms crossed* I started nothing! You just refuse to listen to anything reasonable!**

 

**Red:** **_*growling, raises hand to flip off his brother and start more shit, as usual*_ **

 

**Pink:** _ Can we PLEASE not do this tonight? Why don’t we get three pizzas and call it good? _

 

**Lust:** *false yawn, stretching his arms over his head in preparation of giving Fell a high-five* I dunno, maybe we should get four, Red might want two for himself.

 

**Fell: *snorts, following through on the high-five and snickering as his brother turns bright red, a low growl leaving him* Come on, brother, don’t be so sans-itive. *he’s smirking, a bright light to his eyes as he crosses his arms***

 

**Lust:** *throws arms into the air in celebration* YES! *laughing almost uncontrollably*

 

**Pink:** _ *groans as he throws his head back into the sofa cushions, hands covering his face* Why must you do these things...brother, you’ve ruined another Papyrus! _

 

**Red:** **_*narrowing his eyes, he leans forward, looking at something he can see on his brother’s hand* Boss, what the fuck is that? *he stands to get a closer look, waving Pink off when he tries to grab him again*_ **

 

**Fell: *he tilts his head, frowning* What do you mean? *he looks down at himself, uncrossing his arms and trying to see if something’s wrong***

 

**Red:** **_*Crosses the room, reaching out and grabbing Fell’s left wrist, holding it up as far as he can to shove it in Fell’s face* This! Why are you wearing jewellry?_ **

 

**Fell: *flinches back a bit, ripping his wrist from Red’s grasp* Why the fuck does it matter, asshole?**

 

**Red:** **_*unfazed by the other’s reaction* Because if you weren’t such a dick, that would look like a wedding ring._ **

 

**Fell: *scowling, hands on his hips* Well what if I am? Would that be such a bad thing, dipshit?**

 

**Lust:** *seeing how this could go badly, reaches out, laying a hand on Red’s shoulder* Hey, c’mon, guys, let’s just get pizza, alright? We don’t have to--

 

**Red:** **_*spins to face Lust, ignoring the way he jumps back slightly in surprise* Come on, he’s gotta be fucking with me, right? You’d know, you live with the asshole._ **

 

**Fell: *growling deeply as he leans down to be in his brother’s line of vision* Would it really be so surprising if I did find someone, you absolute ass?!**

 

**Red:** **_*snorts, folding his arms and smirking at him* I can give you a list of reasons why. Do you want them chronologically or alphabetically?_ **

 

**Fell: *he stands and simply stares at the other for a moment, before his face closes off. He walks to the front door without a word, slipping on his shoes and coat, before turning to Lust* I need a hard drink, I’ll be home later. *he leaves, slamming the door behind him***

 

**Lust:** *raises a brow, turning to Red judgmentally* Dude...

 

**Red:** **_What?! It’s not like I said anything we both don’t know. I love my bro to pieces but he’s not exactly great at relationships._ **

 

**Lust:** *groans, reaching up to rubs his eye sockets* Red, you are  _ such _ an asshole sometimes...

 

**Pink:** _ *clears his throat from the other side of the room* Red. You fucking owe me five bucks. _

 

**Red:** **_*looks back at him, surprised* What? Why? Did Blue already text you about adopting the kid or--_ **

 

**Pink:** _ *he stands and walks over to the both of them, staring at his husband as he lifts Lust’s left hand into easy seeing range. A glint of gold around the ring finger is easily seen*  _

 

**Lust:** *expression turns into one of sarcastic surprise* Oh, yeah, I forgot about that...

 

**Pink:** _ *sighs, releasing his brother’s wrist and folding his arms as he gives his husband a look* _

 

**Red:** **_*completely flabbergasted* Wait...what?! You...and my brother…. *he struggles for words for a second before growling, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet angrily* YOU WEREN’T EVEN FUCKING DATING!!_ **

 

**Lust:** *shrugs, amused, as the money is exchanged* I mean, we were. We just didn’t tell your judgemental ass.

 

**Pink:** _ Hmmm…*smiling cheekily as he puts away the money, before giving Red a look once more* You should probably go talk to your brother  _ **_before_ ** _ he’s hammered. _

 

 **Red:** ** _*grumbling at the look, folding his arms*_** **_Fuck my brother, I’ve--_**

 

**Lust:** *dramatic sigh, exchanging amused looks with his brother* Believe me, Red. I’ve fucking tried.

 

**End Final Scene**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Red did eventually talk, Red apologizing for being a dick and the both of them getting shitfaced within the first hour.
> 
>  
> 
> Blue and Paps found out and insisted they have an actual wedding, the both of them being Fell's bridesmaids. Neither of them wore a dress, but Lust made more than one comment on who the man of the house was during the event, all of which were disputed by a red-faced Fell.
> 
>  
> 
> They eventually moved into a larger house, one with room for their neice to stay when she stayed over. Pink and Red ended up having another child, who loved his Uncles Fell and Lust more than anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> They lived together till the end of their years, never leaving each other's side, their soulbond stronger than any monster had seen in their lifetimes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cursed Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326377) by [OpalLil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalLil/pseuds/OpalLil)




End file.
